


Adventures In The Year of X813

by Lani23019



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confusion, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hidden Feelings, I can't write but I still do anyways, Misunderstandings, Own Characters - Freeform, Romance, Self-Doubt, Swearing, Understanding Feelings, everyone is bad at feelings, i don't know what to tag, people missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lani23019/pseuds/Lani23019
Summary: -Cross posted from my Wattpad account-This story takes place in X813, about 21 years after the war with Zeref and the 100 Year Quest. This is about the kids of our beloved team Nastu. Read about their adventures, hardships, maybe even some romance, and what is means to be family.Or - A story of the future kids of Fairy Tail.(Fair warning I may randomly edit older works that were mistyped while I was writing. And first few chapters will be short and pretty bad, but I think they get better? I at least think so.)This is also my first ever Fanfic so I'm so sorry in advance.Also if my author notes look weird or out of date, that's because I started this a while ago, I just felt like posting it on here. If I have author notes, ill try and use the notes on this platform for them.
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juliet Conbolt/Emlyn Fernandes, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Multiple other relationships that I don't want to add, Nashi Dragneel/Silver Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Update on this story

Hi! Sorry for the extremely late update. I hope your all doing well considering everything that's going on on right now.

I am going to re-write this story. I'm doing this to fix up plot holes I've made, fix ages, and add characters to this story.

It's been bothering me for a really long time now that I've forgotten cannon events like how Gajeel pictured him and Levy having twins and !!SPOILERS FOR 100 YEAR QUEST!! That it's been confirmed that Levy's pregnant so that would mean their child would be the oldest.

I'm not going to change Silver's name to Storm, I came up with all of these characters before Hiro Mashima drew and gave names to the future kids (besides from Nashi).

I've been working on it already so hopefully I'll have it up soon. I think I'm just going to make a new work and put re-write on the end of the title.

Again I hope your all doing safe. Thank you to the people who've read this story!


	2. Lets Meet The Characters (basic character information)

**_Before I continue!!! This is what I think their kids would look like or what I imagine. These are my opinions. And I DO NOT own any original Fairy Tail characters that title belongs to_ ** **_ Hiro Mashima. _ ** **_I made up the kids (_ ** **Besides Nashi I got the name from the cannon, I made up her backstory and personality etc.)** **_There will be references to past events that had happened in Fairy Tail, but I'm focusing on Everything after the 100 year quest and the war with Zeref._ ** **(I also have no clue how 100-year quest will end so...)** **_Thank you!!_ **

**_ (A/N) October 7th 2019: So, for some ungodly reason I forgot that Grays and Juvia's son already had a name, Storm. Ahh! The weird thing is, I already knew that and I still changed it! I'm really mad at myself honestly. For the sake of my sanity I'm going to keep their son named Silver for my story unless people want me to change it. Hope that's ok.  _ **

I personally think that Gray and Juvia would have twins, one boy and one girl, and then a third little girl. The boy would be older than his sister by 4 minutes (random time idk why I chose 4).

I think that their son would be named Silver after Gray's dad and have both maker magic and demon slaying magic.

Their daughter's names were more difficult to choose. It came down to Cascade and Rain, and I have a reason why for these names. Gray and Juvia met in the rain, while it cascades down on them. (Get it?? Yeah, I know I suck at this...) So, I think I like Cascade more, but I honestly don't know...

**Cascade Lockser Fullbuster:**

She has water magic like her mother, but both her and her bother look more like their dad. She has raven blue hair, but with Juvia's long curls. Her eyes are dark blue like both of her parents. Cascade has her mom's body and attitude. She is a bit shy when new people come into the guild, but when she's with her team she's one of the most rambunctious.

She also has a weird obsession with potted plants.

Her guild mark is purple and is on her left thigh. She is about 5'9".

**Silver Lockser Fullbuster:**

Silver has ice maker magic like his father, but later on he learns demon slaying magic. He and his sister both look more like their dad than their mom. Silver has Gray's classic hair but it's a bit bluer and is a little curly. His eyes are like his mom's and dad's, dark blue. He has his dad's style and attitude, especially when him and Nashi are brawling (I'll talk about Nashi later). He also got his dad's muscular built body. Silver also trained with his dad, so you can probably assume he has his dads stripping habits...

His guild mark is navy blue, and on his chest. He is about 6'0".

**Rain Lockser Fullbuster:**

Rain is basically a mini version of Juvia. Rain knows both ice make magic and water magic, but she's more comfortable with water magic. Being one of the younger mages there, she spends most of her time with the other young kids. Like I was saying she looks almost exactly like her mom, but the one thing she gets from her dad is her fighting spirit, especially when she's fighting Iggy. You think Nashi and Silver are bad, you haven't seen these two. Rain and Igneel HATE each other. They verbally and physically fight whenever they get the chance.

Her guild mark is violet, and on her right thigh. She is about 3'9"

EXTRA INFORMATION

Juvia and Gray got together while they were on the hundred-year quest. 4 years after they got together, she had twins at the age of 21 and Gray 22.

When the twins were 11, they got a little sister named Rain. Juvia had rain when she was 32 Gray was 33. Now the twins are 17, Rain is 6, Juvia is 38, Gray is 39.

(I'll do likes and backstory, interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. for the kids later on)  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(A/N April 10th 2019) I decided that I want to change Ingeel's hair color to blonde. I think it fits him a bit better and I've been looking at fan art of Natsu and Lucy's son with blonde hair and I was a big fan of it. I hope this change is ok with you all!!_ **

Hiro Mashima said that if Natsu and Lucy were to have a kid it would be a son named Nashi (if I'm not mistaken...) I see Nashi being female so I'm going away with what he said but I am going to use the name.

I think that Natsu and Lucy would have two kids a daughter and a son. Their daughter would be named Nashi, her brother later named Igneel, but everyone calls him Iggy. Nashi is about 10 years older than her brother.

**Nashi Layla Dragneel:**

Nashi is both a fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Mage. She is more comfortable with slaying magic, but she does use her mom's keys if needed. She treats her spirts like family, her mom taught her that and she will always remember. Her spirts care about her so much and instead of having them out in battle they come out to chat with her. Nashi looks almost exactly like her mom beside from her figure (she's not as busty as her mom.) She has blond hair but with a hint of pink in there from her dad (strawberry blond), but the main thing that make her look different from her mom is Nashi's smile. Nashi has her dad's signature smile. She has her mom's kindness, empathy, looks, intelligence (sometimes), basically her mom's attitude, but she can also be VERY childish. She's usually laid back and happy to see her friends. But that can quickly change though, there are two ways that her personality can switch, one, Silver walks in and he wants to brawl (all hell breaks loose then) second, if you mess with her guild, her family, and ESPECIALLY Silver or Igneel, she will destroy you without hesitation.

Her guild mark is red and on her right shoulder. She is about 5'4".

(I have a lot to say about Nashi, so I'll make a thing explaining everything about her and Iggy)

**Igneel Jude Dragneel:**

Igneel is basically a mini Natsu. I'm not kidding, it's bad. Iggy has his dad's looks, the smile, even cloths style. There are two things he has that does make him look like his mom, his brown eyes and blonde hair. But the most relatable thing he has with his dad Is his attitude. Whenever he sees Rain, him and her go at it like cats and dogs. Nashi and Silver just have playful banter, but Rain and Igneel HATE on another. Iggy has dragon slayer magic, like his dad, but Nashi had to teach him how to use it. (I'll explain later in a different draft). Igneel is 7 years old, Nashi was around 11 when he was born.

His guild mark is on his left hand and is an orange-red color. He is about 3'11".

EXTRA INFORMATION

Like Juvia and Gray, Natsu and Lucy got together during the 100-year quest. 4 years after they got together, they had Nashi, Lucy was 21 and Nastu was 22. When Nashi was about 10, Lucy gave birth to her younger brother Igneel. During Lucy's pregnancy she was very ill, she died in childbirth. About a month after Lucy's death Natsu went missing and that left Nashi and Igneel alone. Nashi took care of Igneel like a mother would (with the help of the guild). The Fullbuster's took them in until Nashi could make enough money on quests. Nashi is 17, Igneel is 7, Natsu would/is be 39, Lucy would be 38.

(I'll do likes and backstory, interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. for the kids later on)  
  
  
  
  
  


I know Wendy and Romeo are 13 well, technically Wendy is 19 because of Tenrou Island, but we'll just ignore that. They had kids when they were both 21 (I honestly don't know why I had them have kids at a young age)

**Juliet Grandeeney Conbolt:**

To put it simply, Juliet is basically Wendy when she was 13. I'm not kidding you. They look like twins, its uncanny. Juliet acts like her mom in every way. The only differences between them is that Juliet is very petite, even more than her mother was at that age and has darker hair. She's shy when you first meet her, but she gradually warms up to others. Her hair is usually down like how Wendy's hair was when we first saw her. She dresses just like her mom, but the dress is red and pink instead of green and blue. She inherited her mother's Sky Dragon Slaying Magic and is learning how to use black flame from her father. Juliet is a part of Team Nashi, even though she is the youngest member she still holds her own. Her closest friends are the people in team Nashi, her parents, Emlyn, and Skyla (Chelia's Daughter) **_A/N – I'm not going to deeply explain other kids that I may put into my story but I will probably just briefly explain them. And is it Chelia or Shelia???_**

Her guild mark is sky blue and is located on her right bicep. She is about 4'9" **_A/N – yes I know she's short for being 13, but Both Wendy and Romeo were at least 4'10 at that age so I decided to use that. And I already stated that she was very tiny._**  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N July 16 2019) - I can't believe I forgot that in chapter 488 when Gajeel basically confesses to Levy, we see images of what he sees in their further together. In a certain panel there are two kids, twins specifically. I can't believe I forgot about it!! I don't know if I should give Gale a twin or not. If you readers want me to then I'll try but at the moment I'm not going to. Sorry that I completely forgot about it!! _ **

I think that The Redfox's would have two kids, a daughter and a son. Their daughter is named Gale, and their son is named Devon.

**Gale Metalicana Redfox:**

Gale is an Iron Dragon Slayor. The person who taught her this magic was her father, Gajeel. Gale is a daddy's girl, Gale has her father's personality so they get along great. She can be very rough and tough especially when she brawls with others. She looks almost exactly like her mother, the only difference about her from her mother is her hair and height. Don't get me wrong, Gale is tiny, but she is a bit taller than her mother. Her hair is black, just like her father's black hair. Gale had her mother's hair type and style just a little shorter. Her favorite bandana's to wear are dark/dull colored ones. But sometimes if she is wearing a lot of dark or dull colors, she wears Bandanas that are colorful. Her left ear has iron/steel piercings going up her ear. She dresses how Levy used to in the beginning of the manga/anime, but the dress is black with grey accents. Pantherlily had a litter with his partner Fi. Gale's exceed is named Flint, Flint looks like his father but has a much darker color of fur, his guild mark is grey and is on his back.

Gale is about 4'11" and her guild mark is white and is on her left bicep.

**Devon Metalicana Redfox:**

When Gale was 12 her little brother Devon was born. Devon is 5 years old and is such a little bookworm. He loves to read and watching his mom use script magic. Devon also has black hair that is similar to how Gray's style's his hair. Devon is a big mamma's boy. He NEVER goes anywhere without her. He dresses like Gajeel does, even though Devon loves to be around his mom, that doesn't mean that he dislikes his dad or anything. He actually sees his dad as his hero, the greatest human alive (alongside his mom).

He is about 3'4" and his guild mark is on his left shoulder blade in black.

EXTRA INFORMATION:

During the 100-year quest it was obvious that Levy and Gajeel had something going on. They came clean and said that they have been dating ever since they both joined the Magic Counsel together. Levy was 21 and Gajeel was 23 when they had Gale. 12 years later, when Gale was about 12, she got a little brother named Devon. Levy was 33 and Gajeel was 35.  
  
  
  
  
  


I think that Erza and Jella would have two kids (yes again, but you'll see why I almost have everyone have two kids). First, they would have a son and a little girl 5 years after their son.

_(First before I even explain Jaxen's appearance, I will be using Jella's appearance in the manga, in the manga he has blue eyes and, in the anime, he has dark green.)_

**Jaxen Scarlet Fernandes:**

Jaxen is 18 and If you know Jaxen well, you know that he HATES his name. He strongly prefers to be called Ajax or just Jax. The funny part is that he hates his name for no reason... Anyway, Ajax has a mixture of his mother and father's hair (purple) but with his father's hairstyle and his father's blue eyes. His face shape and body are almost just like his father. He dresses how Jella would but he DEFENTLY has his mother's personality (and death glare...) Whenever Nashi and Silver are fighting, you can probably guess what will happen, especially if they knock over his strawberry cake. Ajax has some of his mother's magic, he can requip weapon's that he has made himself. He uses a lot of magic, but mostly requip and destruction-reconstruction magic. He is also a S-Class mage.

His guild mark is Navy blue and on the top of his left forearm. He is about 6'0".

**Emlyn Scarlet Fernandes:**

Emlyn is 13, she has dark red hair. She likes to style her hair, so she usually keeps it long. She has her mother's brown eyes. Em can be a bit shy or mysterious as some others would say. She dresses like her mom when she is out of her armor. Emlyn uses requip magic and is very good at it. One of her closes friends is Juliet. Em loves strawberries, probably even more than her mother. Everyone who knows her personally (Her family, Juliet and her family, the Fullbusters, and the Dragneel's) call her Berry just to poke at her buttons. Emlyn acts like her dad a lot but has Erza's quirky personality at times and her mother's knowledge as well as wisdom.

Her guild mark is magenta and is on the right of her collar bone. She is about 5'6".

EXTRA INFORMATION

Erza and Jella are 7 years apart because of the Tenrou Island incident, but they are still technically around the same age in a way, I honestly don't know. Erza was 23 and Jella was 30 (24) when they had Jaxen. 5 years later when Erza was 28 and Jella was 35 (29) they had Emlyn. Jaxen was 5.  
  
  
  
  
  


Happy and Carla had a litter/eggs of two kittens, two girls. The youngest kitten was female. She looked exactly like Carla and sounded like Carla, her eyes are a bit squinted. Their oldest kitten is female and looks like a mixture of them both. She had very light baby blue fur, large eyes, and when she is upset or caught off guard she has a bit Carla's accent.

Youngest

  
Oldest

  
  
Nashi got to pick first, being the oldest (10), then it was Juliet (5).

Nashi chose the oldest and named her Joy. So, Juliet got the youngest and named her Tempest. About five years later, Happy and Carla had another egg. Igneel (5) was old enough now to take care of it, if he wished to have it (with the help of his sister of course) and boy, did he want one. The egg hatched into a male kitten. This kitten looked and sounded just like Happy. He named him Blaze.

Around the time Happy and Carla had their eggs, the Redfoxes found an egg at their doorstep. Gajeel knew what is was right off the bat. He was happy to know that Pantherlily is happy **(Pantherlily didn't leave Gajeel or die, he left for a two month vacation with his partner Fi and left their egg with Gajeel and his family while they were away)**. Levy and Gajeel decided that they would give Gale (10) the egg to care for and raise. A few days after Joy and Tempest were born, Gale's egg hatched! It was male, and looked almost exactly like Pantherlily, but smaller. Gale named him Flint.

Joy – Joy is both her father and mother in many different ways. She has Happy's spunk and sense of humor. She has the love to tease people, and the love for fish. She has her mother's power to see into the future ( **Precognition** ). When she needs to be strict and serious, she will not hesitate to do so, and if you piss her off, you get her full-blown Carla personality. Joy surprisingly is very skeptical around strangers. Her love for Nashi is very easy to see. She is very grateful to have a friend like her. Joy and Nashi are very close and tell each other everything, and whenever Nashi needed to talk about her parents, Joy was there for her when Silver isn't. Joy's guild mark is a greenish blue color on her back.

Tempest – Basically a mini Carla. I'm not kidding: Tempest is strict, protective, and rarely shows emotion. Well that's only when others are around. When Tempest is with Juliet, Joy, Flint, Nashi, Silver, or her parents, she usually always acts like Happy. Sure, there are some moments when she does act funny and sassy, but that's rare. Tempest acts how a mother would at times, but not as bad as Carla. Tempest and Juliet are very close to one another, and they are always with each other no matter the time or place. Her guild mark is a greenish blue color and is on her back, like her older sister.

Flint – Flint has the same ability his father has. Flint acts like Pantherlily sometimes but he is mostly very mischievous, like his partner Gale. Him and Gale LOVE to tease people, and train with each other. Flint is also very flirtatious around Joy. He basically acts the way Happy acts around Carla. But he only does it when it just them two or their close friends are around. To acquiesces it looks like they would be either very good friends or are very professional. There not. Flint's guild mark is grey and is on his back.

Blaze – Blaze is just a mini Happy. He has no characteristics of Carla in him at all. He acts like Happy all the time. Basically, it's how Happy and Nastu used to act around each other, that's the only way I can explain it. But when it comes down to it, Blaze can get strict when people threaten his family. His guild marl is red and is on his back.  
  
  


**_ (A/N June 26 2019) Hi! I thought I should combine all the basic character information into one draft. If you readers want it back the old way that's perfectly fine. I'm just trying it out to see if I personally like it or not. Hope your all ok with it! _ **

**If you want to know more about the kids, go to my** character information **book. I'm still writing characters so f you see any missing it's because there not** _finished yet or I haven't written them yet._


	3. What A Way To Start A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_ (A/N) So I just wanted to clarify that Nashi doesn't have reddish strawberry blond hair, it's a mixture of Lucy's blonde hair and Natsu's salmon hair. I imagine a light pink, but not fully salmon. Does that make sense, I hope it does.  _ **   
  
  
  


Silver's Point of View:  
*CRASH*  
  


"AH!" I'm awakened by a loud crashing sound and yelling. "Oh, come on you firecracker! Is that the best you can do?!" I hear my little sister yell. "You really wanna go H2O?! It'll be easy to win against you!"

Ah, now it all makes sense. Rain and Iggy are back at it again, and people think Nashi and I are bad when it comes to fighting.

I look around my room for the said strawberry blonde Dragon Slayer. I look over to my couch. "Nope, not there". I mumble to myself. I do a full 360 of my bedroom, but I still can't see her.

Wait... She's in my bed, isn't she.

I hear a sleepy groan from underneath my comforter on the other side of my bed that proves my theory. I roll my eyes and ask myself why didn't I check here first?

"Sil, PLEASE tell them to shut up," Nashi said while she's putting a pillow around her ears to block out the yelling.

Nashi and Iggy tend to crash at my house a lot. By now it's normal for me to wake up beside her in my bed. Dad says It's something Natsu always did, guess she inherited it.

I look over to my clock, it reads 10:00am. I get out of bed and pull the covers off of Nashi. I hear her groan about the light. "Nash, it's 10am, it was time for us to get up anyways" I stated.

"Noooo.... need sleep... need...sleep.... zzzzz" She drifts off to sleep again.

Why do I have to deal with this?!

It's then that I hear something glass-like shatter downstairs. This causes Nashi to jump out of my bed and onto the floor. I start snickering from trying to hold back a laugh. Nashi glairs up at me and says, "Oh can it Waffle crisp we both know you would've done the same thing." This causes me to be quiet because we both know she's correct on that. She stands up with a proud smirk on her face and goes to grab her signature scarf that's on my headboard and puts it on.

"Now, let's go see what those kids destroyed this time." She states while she's putting her long hair up into a high side ponytail.

"What do you think the victim is on this fine morning?" I asked her as I'm looking for a shirt and pants. Nashi was already dressed for whatever reason. "I think they finally broke one of Cascades potted plants." My sister, well TWIN sister, Cascade loves plants for whatever reason and keeps a few in the house. "If they did their dead, you know how much she loves those," I say with a chuckle while I'm putting on some clothes that I found. "Yah I do, learned that the hard way..." She says while shivering at the memory.

Nashi was playing tag with Iggy and accidentally hit a side table that held a potted plant. Let's just say we needed to get Nashi to Wendy and Juliet right away after that.

"That you did," I say fully laughing, she joined in too. When we finished laughing, I was finally fully clothed. "Hey, why do you wear clothes even though you know you're going to lose them later?" Nashi asked. I think for a moment. "I don't know honestly," I say as we walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

What greeted Nashi and I when we reached the bottom of the stairs was something out of hell.

The couches were across the room upside down, the living room rug was ripped, the table that was sitting on the rug is now in splinters.

Nashi and I stared in shock. I was about to say something when I was cut off by yelling that came from the kitchen.

"Now look at what you did! You put a crack in the counter!" Iggy screams. "ME?! That was you and you know it firecracker!!" My younger sister responds back. "DON'T CALL ME FIRE CRACKER H2O!!!" We then hear the start of another fight begin.

Nashi and I run into the room they were in when we got there, she went to grab Iggy and while I went for Rain.

"You to need to stop!" I yelled. "Guy's Stop!" Nashi screams. Iggy and Rain try to get out of our grasps. I turn around and set Rain down to talk, Nashi seems to be doing the same with Iggy.

"Rain, what happened," I say sternly. She stays quiet. "What caused the two of you to fight this violently?" I asked again. "I found him on the couch this morning eating my candy!" Rain screams out. I fall dramatically and sweat drop.

"Seriously?! All of this because of candy?!?" I hear Nashi scream. "I really wanted it, and she just left it out there for anyone to have. It was like she was asking for someone to take it, and I didn't even know it was hers." Iggy states. I see Nashi lean down and (tried) whispered, "You save me any?" she asks with hope in her eyes. Which causes me to fall dramatically again.

"Nashi! You're supposed to scold him! Not ask if he saved you any!" I yelled. "Bu-but, it's candy..." she whines. I hear Iggy start laughing at his "older" sister. I was about to yell at her again when I'm cut off by the door being swung open.

Oh, I probably should've mentioned that my parents and sister were on a Job with Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel and were coming back toda- oh crap! They're going to kill us!

I feel a cold breeze come in from the door. Nashi and I turn around to see my dad there, looking absolutely pissed.

"What. Happened. To. My. HOUSE!?" he yells. In the corner of my eye, I see Rain and Iggy look at one another and then nodding.

"IT WAS NASHI AND SILVER'S FAULT" they both yelled.

".............."

"WHAT!?!" Nashi and I scream.

I look over at my dad who has an 'oh really' look on his face. "They did!" Iggy tries to convince him. "Yah we woke up to them rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other" Rain adds.

"Right, I'm sure you did, now kids-" My dad starts off, then my sister runs in with a worried face. "Where are my babies?! Are they ok?! DID YOU BRAKE THEM!!" she yells at us.

My mom then walks in with a face saying 'here we go again' with a warm but yet knowing smile. "Hey Juvia, how was the job?" Nashi asks while walking towards my mom. I hear them talking while I look around our house seeing how badly destroyed it was. I think to myself _'_ **What A Way To Start A Day'.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hello, their people who are for whatever reason for reading this story! This is my first official chapter. I've been busy with school and other things. I've also been writing information and backstories for the kids, I plan on posting those but I'm still not sure. Hope that this chapter was ok. I accept constructive criticism so please say things that you think I could improve on. THANK YOU!! _ **


	4. Here They Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**Last chapter:**

**"Right, I'm sure you did, now kids- "My dad starts off kindly, then my sister runs in with a worried face. "Where are my babies?! Are they ok?! DID YOU BRAKE THEM!!" she yells at us. My mom then walks in with a face saying 'here we go again' with a warm but yet disappointed smile. "Hey Juvia, how was the job?" Nashi asks while walking towards my mom. I hear them talking while I look around our house seeing how badly destroyed it was. I think to myself 'What A Way to Start A Day'.**  
  


_Silvers Point of View:_

After the events that happened at my house, Nashi, Cas, and I decided to head to the guild. Well, I decided to go to the guild then Cas heard me talk to dad about it and started talking about it, which made Nashi come to. Not that I mind, I was planning on bringing them anyways.

While we're walking I notice a silence coming from Nashi. I see that Nashi is deep in thought about something.

I'm not saying she isn't smart or anything, Nashi's actually really smart and strategic when she wants or needs to be and not many people know this, but she is a huge bookworm, probably why here and Aunt Levy get along so well. She thinks a lot but she's never quite like this. She usually mumbles or thinks aloud. I decided to see what's up with her.

"Hey, Nash?"

"...."

No response, weird, she usually responds right away.

"Nash?"

"...."

Still nothing, huh, she's never like this. I was about to try to get her attention again when my sister cuts me off by pulling me a bit on my arm causing me to slow down and walk with her behind Nashi.

"What the hell was that for?!" I angrily whispered.

Cas gives me a pleading sort of look "Can't you see she needs time to herself right now? I know you're her best friend and everything, but please don't bother her right now."

I was about to say something, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Nashi messing with the ends of her scarf.

She never does that.

Ever.

Unless she was seriously upset, which is almost never.

I sigh and look to Cas and nod my head saying 'ok'.

"Thank you," she says.

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted when Nashi finally spoke, "Hey guys, were at the guild"

"Wow that was fast huh," my sister says while looking at Nashi.

"Cas, we live about 10 minutes away," I say while looking at her with a knowing look.

"Oh yeah! I knew that" she says, I look over to see Nashi smile and chuckle quietly.

I then see her hit her cheeks and shake her head. After she does that, she walks inside the guild hall. Well not walk, more like kicking down the door but what's the difference?

Cas and I sigh but smile and walk in behind her.  
  
  


**_Before they left the Fullbusters_ ** _:_

_Nashi's Point of View:_

I see Juvia walk in with the look she usually has when Iggy and Rain do this. I go over to talk with her.

"Hey Juvia, how was the job?" I ask.

"Oh well Juvia, Gray-sama, Erza-san and Gajeel-kun fought a monster while Wendy-chan used her support magic to help!" Juvia says happily.

"So, I take it the job went well?" I say while smiling.

"Yep! Gray-sama wanted to go home right away so we left right away" Juvia says while looking around for a moment. "Juvia thinks that this isn't the worst Igneel-kun and Rain-chan have done," she says surprisingly a bit too happy. But she then looks at me then to Silver than to me again with a sad smile.

"You ok there Juvia?" I ask a bit worried.

"Yes, Juvia is fine, Juvia just wishes Nashi-san will tell Silver-kun how she feels," She says again with the sad smile still on her face.

My eyes go wide in surprise. Yes, Juvia knows about my feelings for that dense popsicle, but he's only a few feet away from us.

A.

Few.

FEET!

I look back to see if he had heard anything, he hadn't. Which causes my brain to relax but my heart to ache.

I look back to Juvia with sad eyes and sigh.

"You know I can't," I say to her.

"Nashi...Sweetie, you can't let that one time keep you from confessing" Juvia says with a look of sadness and a bit of pity.

I've already told Silver I've liked him, but he took it the wrong way.

I said, "I love you" and he laughs and says it back to me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Well yeah you're my best friend, how could I not?" He answers with one of the brightest smiles I've seen him give me.

That word, 'best friend' is all I'll ever be to him, and I've accepted that but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when I see him.

"Yes, I can Juvia," I say to her.

"Sweetie, that was nearly 2 years ago, his feeling might've changed since then," she says with hope in her eyes.

I've loved Silver for a long time now and I still haven't seen him give me any signs. I've given him signs that I like him, I still do even now, he just doesn't see it.

I was about to respond back to her when I hear Silver and Cascade saying that they were heading to the guild.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" I yell at them.

"Well then hurry up flame brain!" He yells back. I can hear the smirk on his face.

"What did you call me!?" I scream back at him with my fists on fire.

I hear him chuckle while Cas hits his chest as he walks out the door waiting for me.

"Juvia just thinks that Nashi-san should think about it, ok?" I hear Juvia tell me while I'm walking to the door.

I give her a look saying that I will. I see her mouth 'thank you'.

Then it hit me, Juvia talked like a normal person there for a moment. My eyes went wide, and my mouth hung open. I heard a giggle from behind me. I turn and see Juvia giggling at me because it just hit me.

"Oh shush" I laugh at her while I walk out with Cascade.

"Bye, kids! Be careful!" Gray yells.

"See ya, Gray!" I yell back to him.

"Bye, dad!" Silver and Cas say in unison.

'Twinlempathy!' I think to myself with a chuckle.

I started to think about what Juvia said while we were walking to the guild which caused me to get a bit upset.

I then noticed that we were already at the guild hall.

"Hey guys, were at the guild," I say a bit plainly by accident, but I don't think they noticed.

I then hear Sil and Cas bicker, I took this moment to hit my face to snap me out of the mood I was in.

Once I felt better, I walked up to the guild and kicked the doors open.

Little did I know, that a certain plant loving water mage heard the entire conversation I had with Juvia.  
  
  


_Narrator Point of View:_

The guild was pretty quiet today, everyone was calm and relaxed. Marai (Mira and Laxus's daughter) was cleaning up the bar, Macao and Wakaba were talking about women, Asuka was talking with her parents, everyone was just relaxing.

Over at a table sat Juliet, Emlyn, and Jaxen. Juliet and Emlyn were talking to one another while eating sweets, looking like they were having fun, unlike Jaxen who was board out of his mind. He usually liked quietness and peace, but today he wanted to go on a job and have fun with his team. Jax sighed and looked around to see if any of his older teammates snuck in somehow without his knowledge, but unfortunately, no one did. He looked back to the younger girls sitting across from him and was going to ask them if they wanted to do something.

"Hey-"

*BAM!*

Everyone looked to the door to see who entered.

It was Nashi, Silver, and Cascade.

Some people sighed and mumbled curses under their breaths, while others laughed and greeted them a good afternoon. As the three of them walked in, they went over to the table Jax, Juliet, and Em were at.

When they reached the table Cas and Nashi went to the side that Emlyn and Juliet were on.

"Hi you guys!" Juliet said with joy.

"Hey Jul! how have you been?" Nashi asked.

"Yah! I haven't seen you lately" Cas adds.

"Well, you've been on a lot of jobs lately Cas," Emlyn says with a laugh.

While the girls were talking, Jaxen and Silver were also in conversation.

"Hey man! how have you been?" Silver asks while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Jax laughs, "I saw you last night dude, it hasn't been that long".

Silver chuckled, "Yeah, sorry, we had a rough morning," he says while sighing.

"I can tell, you guys got here later than usual, it was driving me crazy!"

Silver laughs "How so? Was It because you hadn't seen Cas yet and you were longingly waiting to see her?" Silver teases him with a smirk on his face.

Jax's face went bright red, "No! Well I mean- N-NO! I've been bored and waiting for you guys to show up so we can go on a job" he says with his face still flushed.

Silver gave him a knowing smirk. Jax sees this and hits the back of his head.

"Ok, ok, sorry," Silver says while laughing. Jax starts to give him a glare. Silvers' face starts to drop.

"WAI-" Silver was about to yell when the girls cut him off.

"Hey! Before you guys do anything, we wanted to tell you that we found a job to go on" Cas says with Nashi and Juliet behind her nodding her head ecstatically.

"I can't go, mom wants to do more training with me," Emlyn says sadly.

Nashi shudders at the thought of training with Erza again. "I don't understand how you can train with her, Em! I still get nightmares when I trained with her" Nashi says with a terrified expression. That causes everyone to laugh.

Nashi looks at them all with a pissed off expression, "It's not funny!" she yells.

When Nashi was younger Erza decided to train her in hand to hand combat and on rare occasions, weapon handling. Nashi is an amazing fighter now, if outsiders knew who trained her, they would probably say 'Wow! Your teacher has good training methods' or something like that. But everyone in Fairy Tail knew how Erza trained people...Let's just say that It's not pretty.

When everyone calmed down, Silver and Jax asked what the job was.

"Well-" Nashi started but was cut off by Cascade, "It's from the Balsamico Castle!! They wanted a few people to guard the castle during their annual ball!" Cas says excitedly while Nashi sighs in the background.

The guys look at Cascade with a bored look. Cas sees their reactions to it "Oh come on guys! We haven't been on job together in forever! Please?" She asks with a puppy dog face. She knows neither of them can resist her when she does this.

Jax and Silver look at each other "Fine" they say.

"YAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screams happily. The two boys laugh at her reaction.

"Alright, so it's settled?" Nashi asked the three of them.

They nod their heads.

"Alright so who's going? I know that the two of you are going and I know for a fact that Cas is going" she says with a laugh. Suddenly Gale walks over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asks.

Silver takes this chance to tease her "Besides from us, nothing much" he says with a smirk while Jax and Nashi were holding back laughs causing them to snicker a bit.

"Oh, shut it!" Gale yells angrily. "Anyways, I heard you guys were going on a Job?" she asks.

Before Silver could push her buttons more Nashi butts in "Yep! Wanna go with?" Nashi offers.

"Yay! We haven't gone on a job together in a while" Gale says with a smile. Then they hear Cascade say, "I TOLD YOU!"

They roll their eyes. "Alright, so Cas, Sil, Jax, Gale, and me," Nashi says.

"WAIT!" they hear someone yell. They turn to see Juliet, "I want to go as well," she says kindly.

"Awesome! The whole gangs back together huh" Silver says. "Yeah, this will be fun!" Nashi says.

After they all decided a time to leave for the train the next morning, they went to their houses to pack.

While Cas, Silver, and Nashi were walking, Nashi says that she's going to grab Iggy and head to their house.

Silver looks at her "Make sure you wake up on time Flamebrain" he says.

Nashi's eye twitches "Oh I will, don't worry Ice Princess," she says with a smirk.

Then the two of them start to bicker on the way to the Fullbusters leaving Cascade to her thoughts ' **Here they go again** ' she thinks with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi there! So I wanted to say that I have no idea how Japanese honorifics work but I tried my best, I hope I used them somewhat correctly. I also found it difficult to write dialog for Juvia, it was diffrent but still fun. And thanks for reading my crappy story for whatever reason!! _ **


	5. Over My Dead Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_After they all decided a time to leave for the train the next morning, they went to their houses to pack._ **

**_While Cas, Silver, and Nashi were walking, Nashi says that she's going to grab Iggy and head to their house._ **

**_Silver looks at her "Make sure you wake up on time Flame brain" he says._ **

**_Nashi's eye twitches "Oh I will, don't worry Ice Princess," she says with a smirk._ **

**_Then the two of them start to bicker on the way to the Fullbusters leaving Cascade to her thoughts 'Here they go again' she thinks with a warm smile._ **  
  


_Nashi's Point of view:_

When we got to the Fullbusters, Silver and I decided to stop bickering and act our age (not that we ever do).

We were going to tell Cas that we made it to her house, but she was behind us thinking about something, so we decided to leave her be.

Silver and I walked in with Cas behind us, guess she noticed. When we walked in, we were greeted with two sleeping children.

On the new and improved couch laid Rain and Iggy, sleeping peacefully next to each other.

Cascade awes at the cuteness while Silver and I look at each other and chuckle.

"Hey guys, I'm going to pack then head to bed" Cas whispers to us.

Silver nods while I say "goodnight" which leaves her to walk upstairs to her room.

I look over to Silver, "Do you think we should take a picture to blackmail them?" I say mischievously.

He looks at me with an evil smirk and nods.

We take pictures of them with a lacrima and snicker while doing so.

"Their gonna hate us if they find these" Silver says snickering.

"Yah they are" I respond back.

After our little laughing fit, we walk over to the kitchen that's now clean.

"I don't understand how Juvia can clean, get new furniture, and fix walls," I say to Silver while sitting down at the new counter.

"I don't either honestly," He says while chuckling.

Silver goes to their fridge to find leftovers of some sort to eat.

I see his eyes shine as he finds leftover waffles. I look at him and giggle at how cute he can be.

He looks over to me and glares "Oh hush, you know I can't resist waffles" he says. "Yah, Yah, I know waffle crisp," I say with a smirk.

He looks at me in utter disbelief, "You said you wouldn't use that again!" He whispers shouts at me.

I gave him a smug look "I said I wouldn't say it in public" I respond.

He looks like he's about to say something but doesn't because deep down he knows I'm right.

He grumbles for a bit while heating up his waffles. He then asks, "Hey, where are Blaze and Joy?"

Blaze, Joy, Tempest, and Flint have been away "training" with Carla and Happy. They're planning on coming back in about 1 week or so.

I give him a 'really' look, "Remember their training with Happy and Carla, and Tempest and Flint decided to Join."

"Oh yeah, I think you did mention that," he says.

"YOU WERE THERE!!" I scream at him.

He looks at me and shrugs while eating his frozen waffles.

"Hey, you are aware that you have to wear a dress to the ball right," Silver asks me with a small smirk.

I look at him wide-eyed. I strongly dislike dresses, skirts, and semi-reviling clothing, which surprises a lot of people because of how my mom used to dress. Crop tops are fine, and shorts are a go-to for me, but when they're too short I get uncomfortable. People refer to me as being a "tomboy" because I fight for fun, or because I wear my hair up most of the time.

I put my hands on my face and groan, "It completely crossed my mind".

I hear Silver snicker, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" I groan once again.

He looks at me and says, "Cas, Gale, and Juliet are going to have a blast" while laughing.

I glare at him, "Are YOU aware that you and Jaxen have to find tuxedos for the ball?" I say with a mischievous grin.

"Yah, I am actually," He says shocking me.

"I actually own one of my own" He states.

I couldn't believe my ears, "WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!" I whisper-shout remembering that Iggy and Rain are sleeping.

"For a while now, dad bought it for me just in case something like this were to happen" Silver explains to me.

"That's just weird to me bud, sorry," I say while giving him a weird look.

He laughs at me and I give him a glare.

I sigh and look over to Iggy, "Hey, I'm going to pick up Iggy and bring him home" I say to Silver.

When I look back to the said Demon slayer, I see him trying to stuff the waffles into his mouth. He freezes when he realizes that I saw him doing this. This causes me to laugh.

He starts to blush from embarrassment and tries to shove down the waffles. When I finally calm down, Silver and I hear shuffling from the living room.

When we look over in that direction, we see Iggy with a blanket around him wiping his eyes.

"Why are you guys so loud?" He asks while yawning.

Silver and I look at each other then back to Iggy.

"Sorry Neel, you know how we can get at times" Silver apologizes.

Iggy walks over to me and puts his arms up saying he wants me to hold him. For some reason Iggy likes being held when he sleeps sometimes, especially by me, he's always done this ever since he was a baby.

I look down at him with a motherly smile and pick him up. He puts his head in the crook of my neck with his arms behind my neck and legs around my waist. I notice Silver looking at me with an admiring sorta smile. I blush and give him a small smile in return.

"Is he already asleep?" I ask while whispering.

"Yah, out like a light bulb" He responded while smiling at us.

"I'm going to bring him home, the fight he had with Rain today probably took a lot out of him," I say with a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan" Silver says to me.

"I'll get the door" He offers.

I look at him and mouth, "Thank you". Then the three (two because Iggy isn't walking) of us walk to the door.

Silver opens the door for me and says, "Remember the time for the train flame brain".

I give him a glare but smile, "I won't ice princess" I say while walking out the door.

I see him smile and begin to close the door, but before he fully closed it, I say, "By the way, I look forward to seeing you in a tuxedo" a little flirtatious.

Before the door fully shut, I saw him look flustered by what I said. I begin to walk away with a smile on my face. I decide to take a path that goes by the river in Magnolia to get home. I look down to Iggy and see him sleeping peacefully in the crook of my neck.

'Aren't you too old for this kid?' I ask in my head.

While I'm carrying Iggy home, I decided to look up at the sky. 'There so beautiful, no wonder why mom loved them so much' I think sadly to myself. 'I really miss her, and her smile, her songs, stories, her smell' I start thinking about my mom which causes me to tear up and hold Iggy closer.

I then feel some magic power drain from me.

"Stop right there brat!" I hear a feminine voice hiss at me. I know that voice all too well. I sigh and look over to the river that I'm walking beside. There stood (floated?) Aquarius, one of my gold Celestial Zodiac keys.

"Aquarius! Can't you see that I have a child sleeping on me?!" I whisper-shout at her.

She glares at me, "Yes, I can! I'm not blind you idiot!" she says a bit more quietly for Iggy's sake.

I sigh and continue walking. I hear a growl behind me and water splashing. "Hey, brat! I'm not done with you yet!" Aquarius whispers to me. I look to the river again, "Then come on! Iggy's getting heavier as he grows", I groan to her. I hear her scoff, but I see her moving towards me in the corner of my eye.

We walk in silence for a moment until Aquarius breaks it with a sigh, "Listen brat, I think you know the reason why I'm here" she says softly while turning her head a little in my direction.

I look down to avoid her gaze, I have a pretty good idea why she's here. My spirits can sense my emotions in a way. They can tell if I'm in trouble, upset, even when I'm excited. When I get upset one of them usually comes through their gate to talk to me if Sil and Joy aren't around.

I hear Aquarius sigh again, "Listen, I miss her too, we all do, but you have to remember that she's not truly gone unless you think she is," she says with a caring voice.

I noticed that we reached our house. I was about to open the door when Aquarius got it for me, I quietly say, "thank you" and walk in with her behind me.

Aquarius goes out to our back porch most likely waiting for me to put Iggy to bed. I walk up a few stairs then down the hallway to his bedroom that's filled with dragons and mythical creatures. I walk into his room and lay him down on his bed and take off his shirt and shoes, then I put a blanket that has flames decorated on top of him. I go down on my knees and push away some of his blonde hair and kiss him on his forehead, "Goodnight Igneel" I say softly and leave his room shutting the door.

I walk down the stairs into our little dining room to see that the clock read 11:35. 'Wow, it really was late' I think to myself. I then go out to our porch to talk to Aquarius. I shut the door behind me and walk next to Aquarius, who is leaning against the railing.

I look up at the sky to see millions of stars. I smile to myself while looking at all of them.

My house is in the outskirts of Magnolia by the woods. Being this far away from the lights from the city makes it easier to see the stars at night, that's probably one of the main reasons my parents bought this house.

"He's growing up fast" I hear Aquarius say softly. I look over to her with a small smile, "Yeah, he really is". Then the two of us look back up to the stars.

Aquarius isn't really one to comfort others, let alone speak nicely or softly to others. She and I are actually really close, we bicker with one another especially when I battle or train with her or when others are around, but that doesn't mean we dislike each other. When it's just the two of us, it's different. I see her as a mother figure, not that I would say that out loud, especially to her. Even though we're close, it's still a bit rare to see her this calm and sincere.

It was silent for a while when I decide to break it, "it still hurts" I say quietly.

"I know it does, and it will for a long time, but remember," Aquarius says while walking towards me, which causes me to turn towards her.

When she was about half an arm's length away from me, she continues, "She's never truly gone, you know why?" she asks me. I shake my head saying "no".

"Because," she starts softly, "She's here," she says touching my chest where my heart is, "And here," she says while holding my head gently with a sad smile. I start to tear up from her words.

Aquarius then does something that I've never imagined she do ever again, she hugs me close to her body while rubbing my back gently. That action causes me to break in her arms, and she just continues to hug me close while I cry into her.

The only other time she's done this with me was when my mom died, she hugged me so tight that day.

"Thank you," I say while crying, "Thank you".

After I calmed down, she gave me another rare smile.

"Now listen brat" she starts turning away from me so I couldn't see her face, "Remember what I said, I don't want to have to do that again," she says.

This causes me to chuckle, "I will" I say to her. She looks back to me with one last smile, "I gotta go now kid, and by the way don't call for me for the next few days, I have a date with my boyfriend!" She says happily while disappearing. I smile while she leaves and I look back up to the sky once more, 'I miss you mom, I really do' I think to myself before walking back inside.

Once I got inside and shut the door, I went up to my room across from Iggy's and started to pack for the job tomorrow.

I was almost finished packing when I notice a box on the bottom of my closet. Being the curious person I am, I pick it up and went over to my desk to open it. The box looked really old and worn down.

When I took off the top I was greeted with a lot of dust.

"*Cough* holy crap how old is this thing exactly?" I say out loud to myself.

I look into the box to see what looked like letters and old photos? There was also a tiny box that caught my eye. Everything that was in the box was VERY dusty. At first, I thought they were the letters that I wrote but there in a newer box on a shelf in my bookcase, and there not dusty, so it can't be those. I tried to sniff the box to see if it had a scent, but I ended up inhaling more dust.

After I recovered from my coughing fit, I needed to know what was in that tiny box. The tiny box itself was way cleaner than everything else was. I opened the little box to see a key? No, not any key, a celestial key. It was a strange color, it wasn't silver or gold, it was a bronze-orange color. I decided to mess with that later.

I noticed that the top I took off of the box had a note stuck to it. I grab the note off of the inside of the top, the note was old and dusty like everything else so far.

I open up the note and read:

_Dear Nashi,_

_I don't really know how to write letters_ _,_ _so don't go thinking about the corrections I have to make. Listen kiddo, I have to go away for a long time, and I don't know when I'll be back. You won't understand why, and that's ok, you'll understand one day. For me to leave at a time like this especially_ _when you need me the most right now_ _,_ _is wrong, I know that. I know you're going to hate me f_ _or_ _doing this to you and your younger brother and I_ _understand_ _that, I don't blame you. But_ _,_ _please_ _know that I love you both more than you could ever imagine, and that will never change. Before your mother_ _-_ _you know, she asked me to give these to you. There the letters that she used to write to her mom and some old pictures. I will miss you both so much, there_ _'s_ _nothing I can do to say how sorry I am that I have to do this to you both. I love you, Nashi, more than you ever know. Make sure to take care of Igneel while I'm gone. And I promise_ _,_ ** _over my dead body_** _, that I will come back to you both._

_Your father,_

_Natsu Dragneel_


	6. Always Be Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_ Fair warning, there will be one swear in this chapter and if you are uncomfortable with that sorry, now on to the story! _ **  
  
  


**_Last chapter:_ **

**_I love you, Nashi, more than you ever know. Make sure to take care of Igneel while I'm gone. And I promise over my dead body, that I will come back to you both._ **

**_Your father,_ **

**_Natsu Dragneel_ **  
  
  


_Silver's Point of view:_

I open my eyes from sleeping to hear no screaming downstairs. 'That's a first' I think to myself. Why aren't Rain and Iggy fighting? They do every morning, so what's different today?

I also notice that a certain dragon slayer wasn't in my bed next to me sleeping. I was just about to start freaking out when I remember her picking up Iggy and heading home to pack for the job last night. I then start to think about last night and what she said to me before she left,

"By the way, I look forward to seeing you in a tuxedo".

'What did she even mean by that, I know that I don't dress up often but why did she have to say it like that,' I thought to myself.

This causes me to begin to get lost in thought until a knock from my door brought me back to reality.

"Come in", I mumble sleepily while I put my arm over my eyes. I hear my door open and steps coming towards me.

"Hey, we have to go soon", the person, who I know to be my twin sister, Cascade, says to me.

I groan and take my arm off of my eyes to look at her staring down at me. She was fully dressed and was holding a bag which I assumed held her clothing for the job.

I sit up to look out my window that's beside my bed to see that the sun was just starting to rise.

I plop down onto my back again and sigh knowing she was right. The team decided that we would leave to go to the train station when the sun fully rose. Right now, it was nearly peeking out.

"Alright, I'll get going", I say to her. She smiles and says, " I'll grab your bag and put it by the door so that we can leave once you get dressed"

"Alright", I say to her. She goes to grab my bag that was by my closet and leaves shutting my door behind her on her way out.

I get out of bed and go towards my closet. I opened it and look around to see what I wanted to wear. I decided on just wearing a black short sleeve shirt and jeans.

Once I was dressed, I looked out my window to see that the sun was about half way up. I head towards my door and walk out shutting it behind me.

I walk down the hallway to see my parent's room door closed along with Rains door. 'Wow, guess we really did decide to leave early' I think to myself.

I walk down the stairs into the living room where Cas was waiting for me. She noticed me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She says a bit excitedly.

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here", I say to her while picking up my bag and walk out the door with her following behind me.

At the train station:

When Cas and I made it to the train station, we looked around to see if anyone else was here yet.

"Hey, let's go wait by the train for everyone else," Cas informs me.

"Not a bad idea" I responded back to her.

While we're walking to the train, I see a tall male with purple hair. And I only know one person with purple hair, " HEY JAXEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I scream to him with a slight smirk.

I know that I probably asked for a death wish, but he's just so fun to mess with at times.

"Silver!" My sister says while slapping the back of my head, hard. "You just got yourself a death wish you know!"

I'm about to say something to her, but I'm cut off when someone tackles me to the ground.

"OW!" I yelled in pain.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I hear the person (Jax) who tackled me to the ground scream at me.

"NO, I DIDN'T- ok maybe I did, but that's beside the point!"

Jaxen and I began to fight one another on the ground.

"You guys!" I barely hear my sister say.

We don't stop to acknowledge her causing her to start yelling at us and we still don't hear her. Then suddenly a HUGE wave breaks Jax and me apart.

I ended up close to the train while Jaxen was back by the entrance. I groan and stand up drenched. I look over to see my sister with a smug look on her face. I walk over to her, "You didn't need to go that far" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I did, so suck it up raindrop," She says while patting my back, "I'm going to get Jaxen, you wait here for the others."

"Fine" I mumble to her while she walks away, thank Mavis no one else was in the train station beside from us and the employees. I take off my shirt and drain it out by twisting it. While I'm doing this, I hear, flapping? With a confused face, I look around to see where I'm hearing this from. I then hear screaming in the distance coming closer to me. I look up to see a pale blue cat falling. 'JOY!?' I think to myself. Before I could do anything, she falls onto my face, causing me to fall and drop my shirt.

I groan for the third time today, I pick her up off of my face and hold her in my arms causing her to give me a glare. "Geez cat, you really know how to make an entrance".

If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

"Oh, can it Waffle crisp," she says with a snarky voice. I hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I hear her high voice yell causing me to chuckle. She gets out of my arms and stretches. She's wearing a plain pastel orange tank top with little black shorts and a little bow on her tail.

I ask her, "How in the living hell did you fall out of the sky? You're a flying cat! A FLYING CAT!" I yell at her, she's about to respond but I cut her off, "You're also supposed to be with your parents in Crocus or something training!"

She was about to respond but she was cut off again by Cascade and Jaxen coming over.

"Joy?" They both asked confused, "Aren't you supposed to be in Crocus training?" Jaxen asks with Cas nodding her head in agreement.

"IF YOU ALL WOULD JUST LET ME SPEAK, I'LL TELL YOU!" she yells at us with a terrifying glare.

That caused all of us to shut up, "Thank you" she says with an innocent smile, " I decided to head home early to see Nashi and Iggy, but on my way here, I was knocked out of the sky by a bird or something like it and then I landed on Silvers' face", we all look at her and nod our heads. The exceed smiles then looks around, "Speaking of which, why are you three in the train station?" she asks us with a suspicious look.

"Well, we're going on a Job!" My sister says happily. "Yep, we're going to Balsamico Castle" Jax adds on.

"That sounds exciting! But I do have to know" Joy starts, "How in the name of Mavis are you getting Nashi into a dress?" she says while giggling. I see Cas face turn pale, "I totally forgot about that!" She whines while Jax laughs. "We'll figure it out when we get there," I say with a sweat drop causing her to chuckle quietly. "Do you have room for one more?" she asks us with an exciting look in her eyes. "Yeah, I don't see why not," Jax says with a smile. "I agree! I think it would be an awesome idea!" Cas agreeing. Joy looks over to me, "How about you waffle crisp?" She says with a small smirk. My eye twitches. "I'm fine with it," I say with my voice straining.

We then talk amongst ourselves while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey, guys!" The five of us look to where the voices coming from. We see Gale and Juliet running towards us with energetic smiles.

"Sorry we're a bit late," the tiny dragon slayer says. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot to ask dad to wake me up on his way out," Gale says while laughing nervously while rubbing her neck. "It's fine the train doesn't leave for about ten minutes, so you guys a had enough time," Jaxen says with a small smile.

The two of them look for a place to sit but then notice a light blue cat, "JOY?!" they yelled. I look over to see Joy sweatdrop. "Yes, the one and only," she says while bowing. Juliet then asks, "Aren't you supposed to be in Crocus training with the other cats?"

"Yes, but I decided to come back early, but on my way here something knocked me out of the sky while I was above the train station, causing me to fall and land on Silvers' face." The two of them nod and sit down.

A few minutes later the train is having people board it, "Why is Nash always late for these kinds of things?" I groan in annoyance. "Well, you know about her relationship with trains" I hear Gale say, "Don't you also get motion sickness?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eyes. I see gale turn a bit green, "Yeah, don't remind me", she says causing me to laugh. While the group was boarding the train, we hear someone running.

"WAIT! I'M COMING!"

'Speak of the devil' I think with a small smile.

"I- huff- slept a little- huff late," she says while boarding the train, "Of course you did, flame brain," I say while sitting down in a compartment that the others were in. I see Nashi glare at me while she sits next to me. Before she could say anything, a cat interrupted her, "NASHI!" Joy screams excitedly while flying into her cheat for a hug, "Joy!? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until sometime next week!" Nashi says with a smile. Joy groans, "Why must everyone ask me this?" causing us all to laugh.

The train then starts to move, I see Nashi and Gale get sick, Joy moves out of Nashi's grasp to sit by Cascade before she ends up covered in puke "Hey Jul, can you use that spell thing, please" Gale groans, "Sure" Juliet says with a little giggle. When Juliet cast the spell, their faces intently returned to a normal color.

"Oh, thank Mavis," they say with relief. We then start to talk amongst ourselves, but I noticed a certain strawberry blonde staying a bit quiet, I hit her arm and give her a look asking her what's wrong. I see her have an internal conflict with herself. She sighs and looks to me than to the others, "Hey guys?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Jaxen asks while everyone else stops talking for a moment to listen. She has another conflict with herself, she puts her arms on her knees and starts to rub her temples, causing us all to get a bit worried.

"Last night while I was packing, I found an old box on the bottom of my closet" she starts, Joy flew over to her and went between her arms so that she was nuzzling her cheek, Nashi takes in a trembling breath, "The box was very old and dusty, when I opened it, it was full of letters and old pictures. The top of the box had a letter taped to it, me being me, I opened the letter and read it." We see her eyes get watery, which we rarely ever see because she hides her emotions when they're not positive. She sits up holding Joy tight in her arms, I decide to put my arm around her in a half hug hoping to comfort her. What she said next shocked all of us.

"It was addressed to me from my father..."

All of our eyes went wide. Before any of us could say anything to her she continues, "I'm assuming he wrote it a few days after mom passed, he said that he HAD to leave us, but he didn't want to. He said that he loved Iggy and me and that he'll come back no matter what and that he knew that leaving was wrong and that he was sorry, there's more to the letter, but that's the summary of it..." she finishes with a few tears streaming down her face, causing my heart to crack a bit. I turn her around to give her a full hug, while Joy was hugging her to her best ability. The others come over to our seat and hug her trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what to think of it, so I was up all night thinking until I passed out and woke up realizing that the train was about to leave," she says quietly into my chest while sniffling.

After a few minutes, she says that she's fine now and then we all break from the hug, but Joy stays in her lap, "Thank you", Nashi says with a small smile.

I see my sister sit up a bit gaining our attention, " We'll always be here for you Nashi, you should know that by now," She says with a smile, causing us all to agree, I put my arm around Nashi again and I use my other arm to lightly smack her head, "Hey!" she says with a little laugh while swatting my hand away, causing her to look at me, "Remember, Nash, were your family, and we'll always be no matter what," I say to her with a small smile, I see her cheeks turn red? Probably from all the crying. 

She looks around the compartment to look at everyone, "Yeah, we'll **always be family** ," She says with a smile causing everyone else to as well.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! So, while I was writing, I noticed that I haven't mentioned Blaze, sorry about that. I'll go back and fix it so that he's with Happy and Carla. Thank you for reading my horrible writing! _ **


	7. Draco - The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_She looks around the compartment to look at everyone, "Yeah, we'll always be family," She says with a smile causing everyone else to as well._ **  
  
  


_Nashi's Point of view:_

I

Can't

BELIEVE IT!!

HOW IN THE NAME OF MAVIS AM I FRIENDS WITH THESE PEOPLE?!?

I can't believe I have to share a room with Silver! I know that I sleep with him whenever Iggy and I crash at his house, but I've never done that on jobs! Usually, all of us share a room, or the girls sleep in one room and the boys sleep in the other, that's how it's always been on jobs.

I also can't believe Cas read the date wrong on the flyer. We're a day early.

That means I could've slept in!

Once we reached our destination, Gale noticed that the date on the flyer was different than the present date. Cas was so embarrassed about it, but Jax calmed her down.

The seven of us walked to a hotel. The train ride took longer than expected and we ended up getting here around 8:00 pm ish. Once we got to the hotel that we found, we set up room assignments. The women at the front desk said that the rooms could only hold two people at a time. What kind of hotel does that?! But the main thing I was worried about was the person who was going to give us our room assignments, Gale.

Gale likes to play pranks and be very mischievous. She also has the same ships that Mira and Mirai have.

"Ok!" she starts off, ever so excitedly. (can you feel my sarcasm)

She looks at all of us with a glint in her eye that we're all familiar with. "Jul, you're with me!" With my super hearing, I heard Juliet say, "Oh thank Mavis" under her breath. Because Gale is also a Dragon Salyer, she also heard it and gave Juliet a small glare. Silver looks at me in confusion, I wave him saying that it's nothing.

Gale was about to continue, but Cascade cut her off, "Then it's going to be Nashi and I, right?" she says a bit shyly because of the lady at the front desk.

Gale looks her straight in the eyes, "Nope" she says with a pop at the end. Us five look at her in confusion. I was holding Joy in my arms and I heard her snicker like she knew what was about to happen. I look down to her with a raised eyebrow, but she just started giggling.

Before I had any time to think, Gale continues, "It's going to be Nashi and Silver, and Cascade and Jax".

Cas blushes while Jax has is mouth open. Silver looks a bit shocked but not too much. I had a calm look on my face, but inside I was freaking out a little. Before anyone could say anything, Gale grabbed Juliet and ran to their room with Joy flying behind them.

I see that they forgot their bags, "They are aware that they left their stuff here, right" I said with a small chuckle. Cas and Jaxen were red as Aunt Erza's hair and they were looking away from each other.

Silver and I make eye contact and laugh at them because it's obvious that they like each other but aren't going to tell one another.

I gave Silver an evil look saying, 'let's leave them to suffer'. He chuckles evilly, but silently and grabs his bags while I do the same.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Silver and I say together while we walk to our room leaving them alone together, with a desk lady but that's beside the point.

While Silver and I were walking to our room, I notice that we didn't receive keys or something to get into the rooms with.

"No, we didn't," Silver says shocking me. He glanced over to me, "You were mumbling again" he answered.

I laugh nervously rubbing the back of my neck. He just shakes his head with a small smile.

We found our room at the end of the hallway, "So, are the doors unlocked? Do we have to use some sort of magic?" I asked aloud. "I think the doors might be unlocked," Silver says to me and turns the doorknob opening the door. "That's unsafe" I mutter while walking in with Silver, who was agreeing with me.

When I walked in, I see that the room had a tiny kitchen, one queen size bed, one bathroom, a tiny couch that seemed easy to lift that had a little table in front of it, and a little porch area that had a glass sliding door with curtains over it.

I drop my bag on the ground and run over to where the bed is and leaped onto it. I bounced about twice. That's something I always do when I see a new bed, to see if it's bouncy or not. I then turned so that I was laying on my back.

While I was on the bed, I heard Silver's running footsteps come towards me. I try to get off but Silver lands on me and quickly straddles me so that I can't get up. I give him a look, pleading to him not to do what I think he's going to do. He smirks and starts tickling my sides, "SILVER NO!! THAT'S MY WEAK SPOT!!" I scream with laughter. "I know flame brain, that's the point!", He says with an evil laugh. I look at him straight in the eye, "Oh, you really wanna go icicle?", I see his smirking face raise an eyebrow. I was able to sneak my legs out from under him and wrap them around his torso which caused him to pause for a second, giving me the chance to grab his wrists and switch positions so that I was now straddling him holding his wrists by his head. I have a proud-flirtatious smirk on my face while I was looking down at him, I moved closer to his left ear, "I win" I whispered. When I leaned back, I see that his face is so red that it puts Erza's hair to shame. I laugh and get off of him heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, don't break anything", I said while closing the door behind me.

_Silver's Point of view:_

I see Nashi drop her bag onto the ground and sprint onto the bed to see how bouncy it was. She's always done this ever since we were kids for some reason.

She turns onto her back which gave me an idea. I start running towards the bed and jump onto her and before she could react, I was able to straddle her. She gave me a pleading look which causes me to smirk and start tickling her sides.

Nashi has always been ticklish, and whenever we were fighting and I got the chance to tickle her, I took it in a heartbeat.

She starts to laugh, "SILVER NO!! THAT'S MY WEAK SPOT!!", "I know flame brain, that's the point!" I laugh evilly at her 'pain'. She looks me straight in the eye, "Oh, you really wanna go icicle?", that cause me to raise a brow at her. She then does something that I was NOT ready for. She was able to sneak her legs out from under me and wrapped them around my waist causing me to pause in shock, she takes this to her advantage and grabs my wrists and flips us over. She was now straddling me with my wrists by my head. Her face held pride and a flirtatious smirk? She leans down by my left ear, "I win" she whispered causing me to go beat red. Seeing my face she laughs and gets off of me. She walks to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, don't break anything", she says to me while shutting the door behind her.

I lay there frozen in shock.

What.

The actual.

Hell.

_Ten minutes later:_

I've finally composed myself after what had happened a few minutes ago. But really, what the hell was that? She's never done that. Well, she has but she's never whispered or looked at me like that. I hear the bathroom door open causing me to turn around at the sudden noise. I feel my face go red once again because Nashi was just wearing a towel. A. TOWEL. I look away to try to calm my face down. Now that I think about it, my face has been getting red a lot lately, wonder why. I'll ask Jul about it tomorrow.

"Hey, Sil I thought you probably wanted to take a shower, so I left the water on", I hear Nashi say to me.

"Ok, thanks", I respond back. I get up and grab some clothes and turn around. I see that Nashi is just sitting there, waiting for me to get in the bathroom. I stared at her for a moment which caused her to raise a brow at me. I shake my head and walk into the bathroom with a small blush on my face.

Once I finished my shower, I got into some pajamas (just a pair black sweats) and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck. When I was out of the bathroom, I noticed that Nashi moved her bag onto her side of the bed with her scarf on top of it.

I felt a breeze of some sort come from the living area. I see that the glass sliding door that went out to the porch was opened but the curtains that were in front of it closed. My guard automatically increased. I was wary of my surroundings. I walked slowly to the curtain and slowly pushed it open. I see Nashi leaning on the railing looking up at the sky. I breathe out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed. The sky was clear, and the moon was bright.

I lean against the door observing her. She was barefoot and wearing a yellow tank top that was tucked into her black clothed shorts. Her hair was down, which is rare for people to see, including me. Whenever I see her with her hair down is when it's messy from sleep. Right now, though, her hair was naturally down. I haven't noticed how long it's gotten; it was at least long enough to reach her butt. I've also haven't noticed that it has a slight wave to it. Her hair was always something unique, something you don't see very often. It was blonde and yet pink – sorry I mean 'salmon'. Her mom said that she was a strawberry blonde, a mix of her mother's hair and her fathers.

I start to look at her figure and how it's matured over the years. She had curves that any girl would want. Her legs were long even though she's short and she's fit. Her upper body has changed much too, her chest grew, her torso looked more toned, her arms were also fit. Her face has changed a lot. She's lost that child fat and her face started to get skinny, but not in an unhealthy way.

Her big brown cholate eyes that would sparkle, her smile that could light up a room. Her personality was a whole other story that I can't even begin to start. I noticed that I've been smiling for who knows how long. A lot of people like to talk to her, be friends with her, and even hang around with her, especially guys. When we were younger it didn't bother me as much, but now for some reason when she's with guys that aren't Iggy, dad, Jax, Uncle Jella, or Uncle Gajeel, it makes me mad, and I don't know why. I know Nashi's attractive. I guess I haven't noticed how attractive she is until now. She really was beautiful, inside and out, even though she may act like a child.

I heard the jangling of keys that got me out of my trance. I noticed that Nashi was holding her keys, her other family, to her chest with a sad smile while looking at the stars with a dull look in her eyes. It dawned on me to why she's out here.

She's missing Lucy.

A thought came into my head that I almost pushed it away.

Almost.

I decided to quietly walk up behind her and gently put my arms around her waist and held her so close that her back was against my bare chest. I feel her tense up and hold her keys close to her, I put my face into the crook of her neck to tell her that it's just me, after realizing that it was me, she relaxed into my hold and slipped her keys down her right arm and lightly began to mess with my fingers. After a few minutes of us standing in peaceful silence, she decides to break it, "When did you get done?" she asked quietly. "Depends on what the time is", I softly say into her neck. I feel her shudder, "You cold?", I feel her shake her head as in saying no.

With my face being close to hers, I could see that she still had that dull look in her eyes. It bugged me that my best friend, who deserves the world and more, was still out of it. I thought of something that I knew she would love. "Hey", I softly asked into her neck, "Tell me something about the stars", I see her eyes light up so fast at my request. Before she started, I got an idea and released her from my grasp. I see her give me a very confused look. I held up one finger saying that I'll be right back. She gave me a small smile in return. I run inside the room and look over to the tiny sofa. I grabbed it and prayed to Mavis that it could fit through the glass sliding door. I bumped a few things getting through the glass door, but I made it work. Once I was fully outside with the couch, I set it down on the porch with a little 'thump'. Nashi turned around and looked a little shocked but that eventually feel into a light laugh. She sat down on the couch and before I joined her, I noticed a lever sort of thing and pulled it. I hear Nashi yelp; I look up to see that the couch turned into a little bed of sorts. I snicker at her reaction and joined her on the couch bed thing.

The sofa didn't go all the way down, it went about 160 degrees back, so we were able to look at the sky without straining our necks. For some reason, I wanted to hold her again in my arms and it looked like she wanted the same. I held my arms out and let her get comfortable. Her head was laid on the left side of my chest while my left arm was holding her waist a bit. With the couch being a bit small, her legs ended up going on top of mine. She held up one of her many celestial keys and began to explain it to me, "This is Phoenix – The Firebird, the constellation Phoenix represents the mythical firebird, sacred across many cultures and mythologies. Phoenix is a southern constellation", She then points to where the constellation is and explains to me how to shape it.

She then explains some of her other keys that I don't know much about. She did briefly talk about Loke and Aquarius though. There is one key that stood out to me. "Hey, what's this one, I don't think I've seen it", I point to a key that's color is a bit different from the rest, it's not silver or gold, it was a bronzy-orange color. I see her pause for a moment, debating on telling me. "You know that box I found in my closet?" she asks me. I nod my head telling her to continue. "I found it inside of it in a tinier box", she said so quietly I barely heard her. I was in shock; I didn't know what to say. "What constellation is it?" I asked very curious but hoping I wasn't pushing my luck. She sighs and responds, " **Draco – The Dragon** ".  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(A/N) Hi! This is my first time ever writing something like this so I hope I did ok. The information I got about the_** **Phoenix constellation was from** constellation-guide.com ** _if you want to know more bout it or constellations in general. Thank you all for reading!!_**


	8. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_"What constellation is it?" I asked very curious but hoping I wasn't pushing my luck. She sighs and responds, "Draco – The Dragon"._ **  
  
  


_Nashi's Point of view:_

I laid there waiting a bit tensely to hear his response. I was really REALLY hoping that he wouldn't notice my new key. The night was going great, at least I think so.

I didn't even hear him come out of the bathroom, which is surprising because of my heightened senses. So, when he wrapped his arms around my waist while I was star gazing, I didn't know who it was at first and held my keys closer to me so that whoever grabbed me couldn't get them. I guess he noticed me tense up and put his face in the crook of my neck to tell me that it was him. Once I realized that the person who was holding me by my waist was friendly and not a murderer who wanted to kill me, I relaxed into his arms and had my keys slide down my right arm and began to play with his fingers.

I was a blushing mess at this point. I did not expect him to do anything even close to this. Especially with me. He keeps giving me mixed signals about how he feels for me, and it's pissing me off.

Stupid snow cone.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I asked, "When did you get done?" very quietly.

"Depends on what time it is," with his head being in the crook of my neck, I felt his breath against my skin causing me to shudder. Wait, 'depends on what time it is,' does that mean that he was watching me before he grabbed my waist?

Damn it you stupid ice princess, stop confusing me.

He noticed me shudder and asked if I was cold. Mavis, bless this man. I shook my head saying no. He brought his face closer to mine, I noticed but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I decided to look up at the sky. I was already in a bad mood and yes, I do appreciate what he's doing, but it's making me even more confused about him, causing me to go into an even worse mood than I was before.

He notices that I was in a sour mood and squints his eyes, something he does when he's thinking hard.

"Hey," he softly asked into my neck, almost causing me to shudder again, but I controlled it. "Tell me something about the stars," I felt my heart flutter and my mouth starts to form into a smile. Bless this man and his surprisingly warm heart. He really can be sweet but, not a lot of people know that. I was about to start talking but he released his hold on my waist, causing me to give him a confused look. Noticing my confusion, he held up one finger saying that he'll be right back. I give him a small smile signaling that I understood what he meant. He ran back inside our room and grabbed the sofa? I turned back around and looked up at the sky again waiting for him. While he was trying to get it out of the glass door, I heard things fall or get moved.

Once he got it outside in the porch, he set it down with a little 'thump'. I turned around and was in shock, but I eventually started to laugh quietly. I sat down on the couch waiting for him to join me, he bent down to inspect something that was on the side of the couch. All of a sudden, the back sofa went down causing me to yelp in surprise. He looked up quickly when he heard my yelp and realized what happened and snickered. I sent him a glare, but I don't think he noticed it.

He joined me on the sofa, the sofa didn't go down all the way, but it was at an angle where it was easy to see the stars. I wanted him to hold me again. He then held his arms out, making me think that it was ok to be held by him again. My head laid on the left side of his chest, his left arm was holding my waist in a way. With the sofa being a bit small, my legs ended up having to be on top of his. I held up my key chain that held many of my precious spirits and began to explain some to him, "This is Phoenix – The Firebird, the constellation Phoenix represents the mythical firebird, sacred across many cultures and mythologies. Phoenix is a southern constellation," I then show him where the constellation is. I told him a few more when I was about to explain one, he asked, "Hey, what's this one, I don't think I've seen it," while pointing to the key that was a bronzy-orange color.

I debated if I should tell him or not. The night was going amazingly so far, and I didn't want to ruin that by explaining what it was. But, with him being my best friend, and knowing that he would find out at some point, I decided to tell him. "You know that box I found in my closet?" I asked he nodded his head signaling me to continue, "I found it inside of it in a tinier box" I said very quietly. His eyes widen in shock, I don't think he knew what to say about it. I saw him think for a moment, he then asked, "What constellation is it?" very curiously, but I could tell that he didn't want to push his luck. I sigh, "Draco – The Dragon," I said very quietly once again.

So that leaves us to the present now. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was opened a bit. I bit my lip waiting for him to say something. I haven't made a contract with the spirit yet, I was planning to soon, but I'm still not sure on what to do.

"That's a little ironic, don't ya' think?" Silver says to me after him being quiet for a few minutes now. I nod my head agreeing. He then sits up bringing me with. He sat with his legs crisscrossed and put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. I was sitting with my knees out and my feet touching.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me straight in the eyes, "Have you made a contract with him yet?" he asked his voice soft. I look down at my feet and shook my head saying no. My strawberry blonde hair got in my face, so I couldn't see his face and what he was possibly thinking. I heard him sigh, causing me to look up through my bangs being able to to his face a bit.

He's giving me a look I can't read and it makes me a little mad, but I put it in the back of my mind to worry it later. "Do you want to do it with me so that it's not just you and the spirit?" Damn, he really can read me well. I nod my head up and down. He moves my hair out of my face with his hands and puts the lock behind one of my ears. With me being able to see him clearly now, I was scared that he was giving me a look of pity, but I didn't. The look he gave me was understanding, he also gave me a reassuring smile, causing me to give him one in return.

I took the key off of my key holder and inspected it closely. I never really took the time to look at it before. Silver was right about the color being a bronzy-orange type of shade. It wasn't gold nor silver. I know a lot about celestial spirits, but I have never seen or even heard of a bronze key.

The bow of the key had the symbol of the spirit on it with scales along the edge of the bow, a set of wings on the sides of it, and horns on the very top of it. The collar had 3 tiny scaled claws surrounding the beginning of the stem. Towards the end of the stem, scales started to become visible. The pin/bit of the key was a dragon head with its mouth opened.

I look at Silver, still being a bit unsure about doing this. He sits on the edge of the sofa and pats the spot next to him, telling me to sit there. I move across the tiny sofa and sit next to him. He looks at me reassuringly. I smile at him in a way of saying thanks. I took a deep breath and stood up.

I held the key by the bow and pointed it out in front of me, "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee, Draco!". A familiar gold light appeared in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I see that Silver is leaning on his knees with his elbows, his hands were grasped together and were under his chin looking very serious.

The light dimmed down and in front of me stood a fairly tall middle-aged man with tan skin, orange-red hair that was styled so that the front stood up, but the rest of his hair was flat. His eyes were yellow with black slits in the middle. He seemed fit and wore a brown leather jacket of some sort with a white T-shirt underneath. He was wearing something similar to jeans and boots. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised towards us.

Silver and I stood - well, sat in Silvers case, in silence, waiting for someone to talk first. Silver has seen how contracts work and form, so he knew the basics of it.

It was quiet for about 5 seconds now, so I opened my mouth to speak but someone beat me to it.

"Hey there little lady, how are you on this fine evening?" The spirit asked leaning on his right hip, arms still crossed. I look over to Silver who looked at me and nodded.

"I'm alright, thank you. My name is Nashi, it's nice to meet you," I said to him with a small smile, hoping to make him feel welcomed.

"I'm Draco, nice to meet ya' kid," Draco says back to me with a tense smile. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away briefly to think of something to say. Silver was still sitting silently. Draco noticed my actions and sighed, "Listen, little lady, I know you're confused, and to be honest with you, so am I. My key isn't supposed to be used anymore, so I don't know how you found me." He says with a distrustful look.

I'm shocked by this information. 'My key isn't supposed to be used anymore', what does that mean? My brows furrowed in confusion, I look at him again, "How long has it been since your key has had an owner?"

He gives me a glare, "Depends on what year it is." He said with venom. I stood my ground, trying to show courage.

"X813," I told him while looking straight in his eyes. I'm starting to feel like myself again, showing my regular personality a bit more now. His eyes widen a bit in shock. Silver and I look at one another, then back at Draco.

"Damn, really has been a long time," he says. He then started mumbling number and dates. "About 500 years or so," answering my question from earlier. Now it's my turn for my eyes to widen in shock. 500 years is a LONG time. I glance back to Silver to face is unreadable.

I look back to Draco, "Well, I wish to make a contract with you" I said with determination. My previous thoughts are forgotten for a moment.

He looks at me again, with distrust, "And why should I?" he responds back with a stern tone.

I locked eyes with him once again, "Because I wish for you to become a part of my family or at least be my friend,". He recoiled back very shocked by my claim. Still keeping eye contact he asks, "How many and what keys do you have?" his voice still stern.

"Twenty, including yours," Yukino gave my mother her two golden keys but kept her silver keys and the 13th Zodiac key. Yukino told my mother that she was done doing jobs and stuff like that and knew that her spirits would want to adventure and work again, so she gave them to my mother and kept her silver keys and in case one of her kids wanted to be a celestial mage. As far as I know, only two people in all of Fiore use celestial magic now. But there might be some hiding, we'll never know.

Draco's jaw dropped, but I continued, "I have twelve golden keys and six silver keys, and obviously yours. That makes nineteen."

His face showed disbelief, "How have they all stayed with you for so long, I can't understand how all of them could handle being used as slaves and keep their contracts with you," he said to me with so much venom in his voice.

I was taken aback.

How dare he.

HOW. DARE. HE!

I was full of absolute RAGE now. I gave him the hottest glare I could manage. I began to breathe heavily. I could tell that Silver was NOT happy as well.

The room started to heat up. I was getting angrier by the second. Draco looked scared, his face didn't show it, but I could FEEL it.

Silver stood up abruptly and stood in front of me, "Nash, calm down," he started off, but I ignored him, I was too pissed off to 'calm down'. I felt so much magic energy flowing through me, it was uncanny.

"NASHI!" Silvers yell got my full attention. He was sweating bullets, so was Draco, who I could still feel his fear. I realized what was happening, and I felt beyond guilty for it. I blinked and began gasping for air.

Phoenix Rising.

I promised I would never use it this way again. Ever. I began shaking from the memory of why I try not to use it this way and why I keep my emotions in check. I slowly fall to the ground and my breathing becoming more frantic.

I curled up into a ball holding my head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said over and over again, still not calming down.

_Silver's Point of view:_

That. Complete. FUCKING. ASSHOLE!

After he pretty much said that Nashi treats her spirits like slaves, both of us got angry. Nashi more than me for obvious reasons, but I was still pretty pissed off.

I felt the air around us heat up. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This is not good, not at all. I have to calm her down. Sooner rather than later. I stood up and walked in front of her, blocking her view of Draco.

"Nash, calm down," I told her, but she ignored me. I could see her eyes begin to change from her chocolate brown shade to a dark murky green color. This is bad. Very, very, bad.

"NASHI!" I yelled, praying to Mavis that she would snap out of it. I could tell that Draco was VERY confused and afraid, making her crave more of it.

She blinked and realized what was happening. You could FEEL the quilt she was feeling. She began to sink to the floor and wrapped herself in a ball and began saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I got down on the floor next to her and tried to calm her down, but I don't think she can hear me. She began to hyperventilate.

I saw a flash of golden light appear to my left and heard frantic footsteps coming towards Nashi and I. I saw a tuff of orange hair, sunglasses, and a suit and knew immediately who it was.

"LOKE!" That caused Draco's eyes to become wide once again.

Loke crouched down next to me, "What the hell happened!" he asked frantically, clearly pissed. I sent a glare towards Draco, "Ask your friend over there," I said my voice filled with venom. Loke looked to where I glared, and his jaw dropped.

"Draco?" He asks in disbelief. "Loke?" Draco asks with a smile and began to walk up to him expecting a hug from **an old friend**.

"It's been so long, how have you-" Draco started but was cut off from Loke's punch. You could feel Loke's rage.

"What in the king's name did you do!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! First off, I have no idea if there's more then 13 golden keys, but for the sake of my story, I am stating that there are. Again PLEASE keep in mind that I have no idea if there are or not, but for my story I'm saying that they are. Second, how do you all feel about me having Yukino give Lucy her key's. I hope you all are ok with that. Thank you for ready my crap! _ **


	9. Flashback - Nothing Left But Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_"LOKE!" That caused Draco's eyes to become wide once again. Loke crouched down next to me, "What the hell happened!" he asked frantically, clearly pissed. I sent a glare towards Draco, "Ask your friend over there," I said my voice clear with venom. Loke looked to where I glared, and his jaw dropped. "Draco?" He asks in disbelief. "Loke?" Draco asks with a smile and began to walk up to him expecting a hug from an old friend. "It's been so long, how have you-" Draco started but was cut off from Loke's punch. You could feel Loke's rage._ **

**_"What in the king's name did you do!?!"_ **  
  
  


_Nashi's Point of view:_

_-Flashback-_

_I remember waking up to my baby brother cries. I got out of my small bed and walked over to my brother's crib. I had to go onto my tippy toes to look in his crib. He was wearing a red onesie._

_Once he saw me, his cries calmed down. I gave him a small smile before looking for the lever to get the panel down. Once I found the lever, the panel slowly fell down to a point where I could grab my brother and hold him in my arms._

_He seemed to have calmed down once I picked him up, which was strange for him because he didn't like being held by anyone besides from dad._

_He looks at me and observes my messy pinkish blonde hair. He then grabs a lock of it and gently pulls it, causing me to giggle at him. He stopped pulling my hair and giggles back at me._

_He grabs onto my light blue nightshirt that had the stars and moon on it. My pants were a darker blue for some reason._

_I walk out of our room and down the hallway to the stairs. From the stairs, I could see the clock which read 8:00 am. I walked down the stairs with Iggy still in my arms towards the kitchen. Before I reached the kitchen though, I heard voices coming from that direction. I look at Iggy and place one of my fingers to my mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Surprisingly, he did so and tried to copy my actions by putting his hand on his lips. For being just a week or so old, he seemed to be VERY smart._

_I stood behind a wall that was close to the entrance of the kitchen and tried to listen to what the voices were saying._

_"What do you mean he just left?" I feminine voice said. "I mean he just went up and left last night, out of no were!" I voice I remember to be Happy's._

_Who left? Was it someone we know? I bit my lip in thought, but I was brought back to reality when the female voice spoke again._

_"Why would he do that?! I would've never thought that he would do something like this, especially to his kids. They've already have been through enough."_

_This caused me to think again about possible candidates who fit this brief description. So, their male and have kids that have been through a lot at the moment. I honestly can't think of anyone who fits that description besides from- no, no, it can't be who I think it is. I start panicking, causing my breathing to become erratic and uneven. Iggy looks at me and tugs my shirt, causing me to temporarily get out of my funk._

_Happy and the other voice started talking again, "I know, that's what I thought too" Happy responded back lost in thought. "Phoenix, how do we tell everyone this?" Ohhh, that's who that is. I haven't seen Phoenix a lot, mom never really... I stopped my thoughts there because I could feel the tears already forming._

_I hold Iggy tighter and listen once again, "I don't know Happy, but my main concern is Nashi..."_

_That caused my heart to drop to my stomach. I then walk into the kitchen my eyes full of tears, "Who left?" I said to them in a whisper. They both gasp in shock of my sudden appearance. They then look at me, "N-Nashi!", "Nash..." they both started. I clutched Igneel tighter to me, "Who left?" I asked again, louder and angrier than before._

_They look at each other and then back to me, "Nashi, sweetheart, maybe you should sit down," Happy started. I started to get angrier and more upset. I then looked at them, with the hardest glair I could make. I see them physically flinch under my gaze. They then started to sweat, a lot._

_Igneel started to cry once again and squirm in my arms. Happy and Phoenix began to panic, and I could FEEL the fear that they had. I then noticed that the room was very, VERY, hot._

_They both started to walk (fly in Happy's case) towards me slowly, "Nashi," Phoenix started, "Hand me Igneel." The look she gave me was a look of concern and understanding._

_All of a sudden Igneel screamed an ear bleeding cry, causing me to jump and giving Phoenix the time to grab Igneel from me. She quickly ran to the sink and got water running and told Happy to get a washcloth. She was getting his red onesie off frantically off his body._

_I was very confused about what happened. I looked around and saw that some things in the kitchen had melted. MELTED. Did I do that? I walked over to were Iggy and Phoenix were to see what happened to Iggy. Happy then flew in with a washcloth and gave it to Phoenix._

_Happy was freaking out, "IS HE OK!? WHAT DID NASHI DO TO HIM?!" he said, causing me to flinch, I did something to him? What did I do? Now I started freaking out. Phoenix answered, "She burned him and caused some things in the kitchen to melt" causing my eyes to widen. Did I burn him?_

_I started to breathe uncontrollably, causing them to notice me again. Happy freaked out even more seeing me panic, "Nashi PLEASE calm down," he said in a scared tone. I looked up to him, seeing his terrified expression._

**I caused that.**

_I looked over to Iggy and Phoenix._

**I caused this.**

_I look around me again._

**I did this.**

_I then ran out of the kitchen and to the porch and jumped over it and ran to a field that was nearby. I started to hyperventilate. I noticed that the grass around me started burning, causing me to sob. I fell to the ground holding my head and rocked back and forth. Then I heard voices._

**You did this.**

**It's your fault.**

**You dad left because of you.**

**He knew what you were and what you can do.**

**He was scared of you.**

**They're scared of you.**

**Monster.**

**Freak.**

**DEMON.**

**You burnt your own brother.**

_"STOP!" I screamed in agony. The voices kept coming. They never stopped._

_After what felt like hours, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Nashi," they started. I looked around to see Aunt Juvia's hand on my shoulder. Her hand was covered in water to protect her from me._

**From YOU.**

_She gives me a sad smile with tears in her eyes, "Please" she started, I saw a tear run down her face, "Calm down, it's ok, we're here," my eyes widen, I look around to see Aunt Levy, Uncle Gajeel, and Gale. I see Aunt Erza, Uncle Jella who was holding Emlyn with Jaxen beside him. Also, Wendy who was holding Juliet with Romeo behind her. And most importantly, I saw Gray who was holding a bandaged Igneel with Cascade and Silver in front of him, and all my mother's spirts, who are now mine, were also here._

_I began to cry and fall into Juvia's arms. She began to rub my back, trying to comfort me, causing me to fall asleep._

_Narrator point of view:_

_After Nashi fell asleep in Juvia's arms, everybody let out a sigh of relief. Phoenix then spoke up, "I think I should train her." Causing everyone to have different reactions to her statement. The spirits and Fullbusters agreed, the Conbolts and Fernandes thought that she should see a specialist to see what was wrong with her, and the Redfox's were torn between the two options._

_After everyone shared their thoughts, it was decided that Nashi would see someone to see what she had, and train with both Phoenix and Erza. Phoenix because she could help Nashi control this new magic and possibly turn it into a spell, and Erza because Nashi needs more physical strength._

_Gray then spoke up, "Hey Wendy?" he asked causing the said person to look over in his direction and nodded to signal that she was listening, "Do you think that you could reduce the scarring on Iggy's back?"_

_Wendy thought for a moment, "I can try" she said with a determined look in her eyes. Gray and everyone else smiled at her. There was one more thing that had to be discussed; who would Nashi and Igneel live with for the time being._

_Erza decided to ask the question everyone was thinking about, "Who wants to take the Dragneels in for a while?" Before anyone could answer, a certain ten-year-old spoke up right away, "WE WILL!" causing everyone to look at him in shock, especially his parents._

_"Silver..." Gray started, "We don't have enough room for them, if we did, we would gladly take them in." Silver protested, "Yes we do! Nash can share a room with me, and Iggy can sleep in the new baby's room!"_

_That one word caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock and Juvia's checks to flush, along with Gray's. Before Juvia or Gray defended themselves, Erza spoke up, "Your expecting! And you didn't tell us?!" Juvia stood up while holding Nashi and nodded. "A lot has happened in the past two weeks, we didn't want to say anything because of that," Gray spoke rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Juvia then spoke up, "Juvia did tell Lucy-san..." she said sadly, causing everyone else to become gloomy as well._

_The subject was still a fresh wound that hasn't healed yet._

_"Juvia and Gray-sama will take them in, and Juvia agrees with Silver-kun about the baby's room," Juvia said with determination. Seeing this Gray agreed, it's not that he didn't want to take them in, if anything, he would adopt them in a heartbeat if needed, but the whole thing with Lucy was hard enough on Nashi, and now that Natsu left, Gray didn't want Nashi to have to go through another big change._

_After that agreement, everyone started to go home, or in the spirits_ _case_ _,_ _go back to the celestial world._

_Something that Juvia and Gray decided on was that they would keep the Dragneel house, in case Nashi wanted to live here again with Iggy or to just visit it._

_As the Fullbusters were leaving, Silver said something that nobody wanted to bring up, "I can't believe that this field has_ **_nothing left but ash._ **  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! So this chapter is explaining why Nashi keeps her emotions in check and how the spell 'Phoenix Rising' came to be. This is kinda a filler chapter, so I hope that you all are ok with that. And Igneel does have a scar from this incident (on his lower back), but it's barely visable thanks to Wendy. Thank you for reading! _ **


	10. Thank You For The Night, You Stupid Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_As the Fullbusters were leaving, Silver said something that nobody wanted to bring up, "I can't believe that this field has nothing left but ash._ **

- _Flashback over-_

_Narrator Point of view:_

Anyone could feel Loke's rage.

It was quite a shock to the other males that were in the same area as him to see Loke like this. The usual calm, laid back, flirtatious spirit had just snapped. Not that Silver could blame him, he would probably do the same.

Oh wait, he already had.

Silver, who was cradling Nashi in his arms, was trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working well. Nashi's body temperature was still extremely higher than it should be for her. Silver did notice that the air around them seemed to cool down, so that was plus.

If Silver remembered correctly, the last time Nashi had let Phoenix Rising get out of her control, was the first time she ever used it. He also remembered that her body was so hot, that she burnt anyone or anything that touched her. She wasn't burning him, so that had to mean that she calmed down to some extent, right?

Silver was trying to stay focused on Nashi, but he was curious about the two spirits. Be curious, Silver looked over to where the two were standing.

Loke was breathing hard, fists up and ready to punch again. His body was trembling from anger. He was standing over Draco with the most menacing glare Silver has ever seen the spirit make.

Draco was underneath him with a glare that could rival Loke's.

Looking Loke straight in the eyes, "What the hell! I haven't seen you in what? 500 years? And that's the way you greet me?!" Draco asked, quite pissed.

Loke's eye twitched, "YES!" he answered. "You accused my master, no, my FRIEND AND COMRADE, that she was using me like a slave! All of us like slaves, without even knowing what kind of person she is!" He spoke getting louder with every word.

Loke reached down to grab Draco's shirt collar, then lifted him up, face close to his.

"You listen here," Loke started in a very stern, terrifying voice, "You haven't had a contract with a mage in 500 years, things are different now. There aren't a lot of celestial mages left, to our knowledge, there's only two left in Fiore, hell maybe even the world for all we know. Without those mages, our purpose would be for nothing. The lot of us are lucky to have Nashi have our keys, she's our family and we are hers. And I suggest that you apologize to her before I get Aquarius involved, and trust me, she's beyond furious."

Throughout Loke's speech, Draco's face went blank and his eyes couldn't meet Loke's anymore. Before he could speak, a voice came from Silver and Nashi's direction.

During Loke's speech, Nashi came back to reality and shifted in Silver's arms so that she was able to see the two spirts clearly. Silver didn't even notice that Nashi came back from whatever hell she goes to whenever she's in that state.

"He doesn't need to do anything Loke, I overreacted, and thank you for saying that we're family, now can you please put him down?" Nashi said meekly with a smile on her face, causing the other three men in the room to become shocked, especially Draco.

Loke looked over to her direction and looked at her incredulously. Silver's eye was twitching and looked like he was holding himself back from murdering Draco and literally knocking some sense into Nashi.

Loke then gave her a look, asking if she was sure. She lightly nodded back saying yes.

Loke looked over to Silver to see that he didn't agree with her statement, but both respected her wishes none the less.

Loke gave Draco another harsh glare before dropping him to the ground. Draco landed with a 'thump' still shocked by what just happened.

Silver was still holding Nashi in his arms, "Are you sure?" he asked. She looked up and gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. Silver sighed at this but didn't say anything.

Loke then walked over to the pair and kneeled down to that he was on the same level as Nashi. "You know that I don't agree with this," He said, causing Nashi to nod her head, "But I'll respect what you want, but don't come running to me when Aquarius brings her wrath," Loke said with a crooked smile while causing Nashi to laugh at his statement. "I'll let you take care of this, but if he starts a fight with you, I'm coming, and you can't stop me." He said to both of them very seriously, causing them to nod their heads. He sighs again and turns to give Draco one more look before leaving. A bright yellow flash occurred, signaling them that he was gone.

Draco, who was still in shock, looked over to the two teens, "I still don't trust you," he said causing Nashi to look away and Silver to growl? Draco then continued, "But I'll try to get to know you like the cat said." A bit quietly that Silver almost didn't hear it, but Nashi heard clearly. She turned back to the dragon spirit and smiled so bright that a star couldn't even compete with.

Draco then nodded to the two and a bright yellow light occurred again, signaling that he was gone as well.

The two teens that were sitting on the porch in each other's arms, sat in silence.

Silver began to open his mouth to apologize but Nashi beat him to it, "Don't" she said to him, looking him straight in the eyes, "It's not your fault, so don't say that it is."

Silver opened his mouth but was once again stopped by Nashi, "Please don't bring this up with the other's, and let's get back inside, it's getting pretty late and the girls and I need to go shopping for dresses" she said, cringing when she said dresses.

Silver's shoulders hunched inward from his quiet chuckle and then stood up with Nashi coming up with, and the two walked back into the room, not even bothering to grab the sofa they brought out.

The two walked to the queen-sized bed, Nashi went to her side while Silver went to his. Nashi moved her scarf and her keys so that they were on the nightstand next to the bed and went under the covers with Silver doing the same, turning away from her. Nashi was very tired from the night she had and was falling asleep quickly, but before she did, she turned around and hugged Silver to the best of her ability and said, " **Thank you for the night, you stupid snowflake** ," and fell asleep.

Turning around to see Nashi's sleeping form hugging him caused him to smile and to feel butterflies in his stomach, though he didn't know why. He decided to hug her as well. And the two fell asleep like that, holding one another.

_Nashi Point of view:_

When Silver and I woke up, we didn't talk about last night to the best of our abilities. The girls and I planned to go shopping today to look for dresses for the ball tonight. I can't believe I forgot about the dress code at balls. I left at about 10:00 am and waited for the others in the lobby. I had no idea if Sil and Jax were doing anything today if they weren't, well lucky them.

After a few minutes, I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I look to see Gale, Juliet, and Cascade ready to go, I smile at them but then noticed that were missing someone, I began to open my mouth, my face full of concern, but was stopped when Juliet answered my question, "Joy went back to Crocus so that she could get Tempest here," I nod my head in understanding, and began walking out the doors with the three of them behind me.

The town we were in had many dress shops, and I'll admit, had many beautiful dresses in them. After a while, all of the girls had found beautiful dresses that looked absolutely stunning on them.

Cas had found a light blue maxi dress that had an apron neckline and a billowing maxi skirt that cascaded down from a fitted waistline. She looked stunning in it. With her blue raven hair, the light blue seems brighter than normal. We found a white pair of two-inch death shoes, sorry, I meant heels. The heels had straps that went over the middle of her toes and another strap that went around her ankle. The heel of the shoe itself was thin, I don't even know how someone can stand on something so small. The dress was also very long, how will she not trip in that?

Juliet found a short black applique off shoulder asymmetrical dress, the waist of the dress had baby blue flowers going around it and baby blue flowers randomly placed around the skirt of the dress that seemed pretty flowy and went down to above her knees. She looked adorable. We found some baby blue ballet flats that matched the flowers of the dress. The dress also had lace on it, but Juliet decided to see if they could remove that. Gale had found a long silver necklace that had a cloud at the bottom (center?) of it that matched the dress, and Juliet, perfectly.

Gale had found a silver flare dress that had a smile neckline with short sleeves. The skirt of the dress was flowy, but not as much as Juliet's dress, the skirt was also pretty short, it down to her lower thigh. I actually found a black pair of 4-inch wedge shoes that Gale liked, so an A+ for me. Juliet found a pair of new earrings that looked well with the dress. They were a pair of silver studs. Since Gale had a lot of piercings, she got a few earrings to match the ones Jul found. Cas had found a black bandana with a silver pattern on it that matched Gales black hair

The only person left to find a dress was me.

So surprising.

It took me the longest to find a dress, so the girls grabbed some randomly and told me to try them on.

There's only one dress left for me to try on, the others apparently didn't look good on me for many reasons like my hair color, or my height, style, and me just being picky.

When I put on the last dress, I looked at myself in the mirror that was in the dressing room and was shocked. I actually LIKED this. It's official, Nashi Layla Dragneel has officially liked a dress she had worn. I was still self-conscious about it though. One of the main reasons I don't like dresses is because I just look awful in them, but many people disagree for some reason.

I walked out of the dressing room to see the faces of my best friends. And let me tell you it was a sight to see. Juliet was wide-eyed, Gale's mouth almost reached the floor, and Cas had tears in her eyes with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

The dress was dark blue, it had diamonds or something on it that made the top of the dress look a starry night sky. The neck of the dress was an A-line style and sleeveless. The top went down to just over my navel, the waist of the skirt was on my hips, so there were about 2-inches of skin that separated the two. The skirt itself was layered and was floor length and very flowy. Cas immediately grabbed a pair of shoes that looked similar to hers and had me try them on with the dress. Their reactions only got worse, causing me to get a little unconvertable.

"Nashi...You..." Juliet started,

"...Look..." Gale continued,

"Absolutely gorgeous...No that word doesn't even begin to describe how heavenly you look right now," Cascade ended with tears actually falling down her face causing me to freak out.

"CAS! Please don't cry!" I say frantically.

"Cas, you don't have to cry about it," Gale says with a sweat drop.

"Cascade, I think you looked very pretty too, Gale as well," Juliet tells Cas.

Cas sniffles, "Your right," she says with a smile, "We got the perfect dresses!"  
  
  


**_ (A/N) HI! So I re-read my story and noticed that I change between present tense and past tense when I write, sorry about that. I'm still getting used to this writing stuff. I'll try to fix that problem. And this sorry that this chapter was a bit short, I had a tuff time getting ideas. And the dresses I wrote about are some that I've seen on Pinterest, I just changed the designs a bit, hope that's ok with you all. Thank you for reading! And Sorry for any spelling mistakes. _ **


	11. Everyone Get To Work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_Cas sniffles, "Your right," she says with a smile, "We got the perfect dresses!"_ **

_Nashi's Point of view:_

After the girls and I went shopping, Cas realized that it was 5:00 pm and started freaking out because she wouldn't have enough time to get ready for the ball. I hope that she's aware that we're guarding the event, not participating.

At least, I think that's the case.

The girls started running back to the hotel with their bags in hand. I started to run as well because I didn't want to be left behind...

When we got to the hotel, we decided that the girls were going to get dressed in Gale and Juliet's room, instead of our shared rooms with the boys. The boys would probably get dressed in Jax and Cas's room, or maybe not, we'll never know.

Cas was running around freaking out still, Gale was getting our dresses out of the bags, and Juliet was trying to calm down Cas. I was now getting very confused. So, being the curious person I am, I asked my question.

"Why are you freaking out Cas? We still have two hours until we have to be there," I said with an annoyed but still curious, tone.

Gale freezes and looks at me with her mouth agape. Juliet starts to back away slowly from Cas, who had a scary aura around her.

"Two hours? Nashi, sweetheart, I don't think you know how long it takes to get ready for a huge formal event like this..."

Her tone was dark and stern, causing me to shut up and listen. Cascade took a deep breath, "Gale?"

Hearing her name, said girl perks up, "Go into my room and grab my bag, I don't think Jax and my idiot of a brother are in there yet, probably messing around in the town" Cas mumbles that last part, but we heard it. Gale nods her head and fast walks out of the room. Cascade then turns to Juliet, "Jul, your good with styling hair, right?" Juliet nods her head, "Great, go grab your brush and anything else you have," Jul nods her head again and runs to her and Gale's bathroom.

Gale runs in with Cas's bag, and Juliet comes out of her bathroom with a smaller bag in her hands. Cas then looks at me with a smirk on her face, causing me to shiver in fear, "Now, let's get started."

_Silver's Point of view:_

"You actually think that Nashi is going to wear a dress?" I asked the purple haired teen that walked by my side.

"Well yeah, knowing your sister, I bet that she has Gale and Juliet holding her down so that she can get a dress on her," Jaxen said with a laugh, causing me to think of the image he described, which made me laugh as well.

Jaxen and I were just walking around the town, wasting time until we had to change for the job. But we realized that we waisted TOO much time, and now were jogging back to our hotel.

Considering that it was about 6:30, and we needed to be there by 7:00, we hurried back before Cas got the chance to kick our butts. Cascade is never actually angry whenever we do something, actually, now that I think about it, I've never really seen her get mad at someone.

When we reached our doors, we both found notes on them. Mine from Nashi, and Jax's from Cascade.

They're both different but generally said the same thing. They left early and are at the mansion waiting for us.

I look over to Jax to see that he had the same idea I did, get changed, and FAST, before the girls have our heads, well, minus Nashi, probably. Nashi and I haven't talked at all about what happened last night. I want to, but I have a feeling that she wants to forget about what happened with Draco. Just thinking of him makes me angry.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out. I look over to see that Jax is already in his room getting changed.

I walk into my shared room with Nashi and grab my bag. The suit I was planning on wearing was in a plastic bag, probably to protect it from stains that could've touched it. It looked like a normal suit. Black jacket, white undershirt, black dress pants, and the plain shoes to go along with it. My dad got it for me last year for some reason, I think he said that I would need it for a job someday, like this one. I put on the shirt, jacket, dress pants, and shoes. The only thing that I was having an issue with, was the tie. Oh, Mavis help me. I hate ties. It feels like a noose around my neck, slowly choking me. The tie itself looked nice. It was a dark blue, kind of looks like the night sky when it doesn't have the moon or stars illuminating it.

After my many attempts of trying to tie the noose- sorry, I mean tie, around my neck I decided that I would worry about at the ball, or dance, whatever it is. Why do we even have to dress up for this, we're just guarding it, making sure that anybody that isn't supposed to be there stays out.

Looking at the time, which read 6:45, I hurried out of my room with my tie in hand and knocked on Jax's door.

He opens it right away and starts to talk about how irresponsible we are, and how late we're going to be. It takes about 10 to 11 minutes to get to the mansion, and right now it's 6:45.

Jaxen was wearing a grey dress coat, white undershirt, grey dress pants, and black shoes. His tie was not done well, Cas will probably have a fit a fix it. The tie was purple to match his hair.

Now that I think about it, all of us have unique hair colors. Cas has dad's hair color, I have mom's but it's darker, Gale has almost black hair, but it's a very dark blue, Jax has purple, a mixture of Aunt Erza and Uncle Jella's hair colors, Juliet also has a mixture of Aunt Wendy and Uncle Romeo's hair colors, and Nashi has her pink strawberry blonde hair.

Now that I think about it, when Nashi was younger, she had very light pink hair, almost blonde, but as she's gotten older, it's turned pinker than blonde, sorry, I mean salmon. She's probably going to have the same hair color as her father when she's older, but right now, she has a perfect mixture of blonde and salmon. Well, in my opinion at least.

Wait, why am I thinking of Nashi? Damn it, and now my heart is doing that weird thing again. I really need to talk to Juliet about that.

Jax and I start jogging towards the mansion, trying to get there on time. We didn't sprint because we would probably get sweaty, and Cas would have another reason to have a fit.

When we did get there though, it was 6:57. We freaking made it! Thank, Mavis!

The gates did have guards, but they didn't seem like there were very strong. Probably why we're here. The guards also just let us in, I mean I know that we're known around the country, but shouldn't you still check to make sure that we're not imposters? Not that I'm saying we are but shouldn't just be cautious?

The doors were open and Jax and I got to take a look at the place. It was VERY fancy. No wonder why Cas was making a big deal out of this. There were red velvet drapes hanging on the windows, the floors were marbled and very clean, they had food that looked absolutely delicious. Everything, in general, was just fancy.

Jax and I were looking around for our team. It shouldn't be that hard to find them. I hope. After a while of looking around, Jax said that he spotted the client and started to walk towards them, with me following behind.

"Ah! Perfect, everyone is here!" A tiny little old man said when he saw the two of us. He then led us into a room that was, guess what, fancy. I hate all of these damn rich people.

I noticed that there were more people than just our six members in the room.

Sabretooth was also here.

Before I could see who exactly was from Sabretooth, I looked at the girls that I've known basically all my life, look completely different.

Juliet looked adorable. She was wearing a black off the shoulder dress with baby blue flowers scattered randomly on it. The dress stopped above her knees. Her hair was down in a French braid with little hairs on the sides of her face. She has on what seems to be flats that match the flowers on the dress.

Next to Juliet was Gale. Gale doesn't dislike dresses like Nashi does. Actually, now that I think about it, Gale is probably really fashionable when it comes to clothes.

Gale was wearing a short silver dress with short sleeves. She was wearing a pair of black heels that made her look taller than what she actually was. Also noticed that she was wearing new earrings that were also silver, matching her dress. And a black bandana that almost matched her hair. Her hair was almost how it usually was, it was neatly done, not just thrown up in a bandana.

On the other side of Juliet was my sister Cascade. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jaxen staring at her with his mouth agape. It was obvious to everyone that Cas and Jax liked each other. The only people who didn't know were them. At first, it bothered me but after a while, I saw that Jax really did like my sister for who she is as a person, and not for how she looked. (I know that Jax isn't that type of person, but I'm her older brother ok)

Cas was wearing a light blue dress that went down to the floor. The contrast from the dress and her hair was actually really nice looking. I couldn't really see her shoes well, but I know that there're heels because she looked taller than normal. Her hair was up in a bun with a braid wrapped around what I assumed was the hair tie they used. She looked really good.

And no, I'm not checking out my sister.

That's, just, weird.

I started looking for Nashi because I wanted to see what kind of dress the girls somehow got her to wear. I couldn't really see anyone that looked like they wanted to kill everyone in Earthland.

Before I could ask anyone about Nashi, someone came running into the room we were in.

"I'm sorry! I saw the food and I NEEDED to try it; it all looks so delicious~"

No way in hell.

No actual freaking way.

There standing was Nashi. I mean I don't think it's Nashi, but the strawberry blonde hair says otherwise.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that had sequences on it, making it look like the night sky. It looked stunning on her. It goes with her hair VERY well. Speaking of hair, her hair was half up and half down and looked wavy. Those girls actually did the impossible. The dress or skirt part went down to the floor, so I couldn't see her shoes, but I'm guessing they were heels because she looked taller than normal, but not even close to as tall as I am. I also noticed that the dress wasn't just one thing. It had to separate parts, the top, and the skirt. I think that's what you call it. I can't even begin to explain how beautiful she looked honestly.

Nashi started walking towards the girls, I was about to say something, but someone that I hoped not to see or hear again until the Grand Magic games beat me to it.

"Damn, Dragneel! Who knew you could look stunning." Caelum said while walking up to Nashi, then grabbing her hand and kissing it, causing her to blush. She never blushes! I could make her blush- wait, why am I thinking that! Aghhhh.

And now that weird feeling is back.

What is wrong with me?

_Nashi's Point of view:_

Caelum walked up to me and kissed my hand. I know why, to make me flustered. Why is he like this???

Caelum is Master Sting and Aunt Yukino's kid, he's 18. Caelum is a dragon slayer and celestial mage, like me. To be specific, he's a White dragon slayer. He inherited magic form both of his parents and learned both. He has one gold key, Ophiuchus, and have many strong silver keys. He rarely ever uses his keys, but he still carries them wherever he goes. He has his father's blonde spiky hair, but his mother's eyes. He acts very flirtatiously, many would even call him a player, but I know better. He's actually really sweet once you get to know him. Caelum just likes to tease and mess with people, like he's doing to me right now. I've known him for a pretty long time now thanks to our mother's friendship. He's wearing a nice-looking suit, the classic black, and white thyme.

He's giving me a playful look. After a few seconds, I come back from my 'daze' and respond back.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" He chuckles while rolling his eyes at me and walks back to his team. I only know a few people, they got new members a little while back. The people that I know are in the team are Dusk and Dawn, Rogue and Minerva's children. Their twins and turning 18 soon. Akine, Rufus and Meline's child, She's 16. Milen, Orga and Denise's child, he's 20 if I remember correctly. There's a new member on their team, so I have no idea what his name is. It's a boy and he looks around my age.

I go to stand next to Cas. I see that Silver and Jaxen are looking presentable. Aw, I wanted to see Cascade beat their asses, oh well. Before any of us could talk to each other, the tiny man started talking.

"Hello! Hello! I know that you're all are quite confused about there being another guild here, but I thought that you all could take turns guarding the ball so everyone could enjoy it!"

I guess that makes sense. I bet Cas is happy, she really wanted to dance with a certain someone *cough* Jaxen *cough*

"That's a good idea, thank you for letting us participate in the activities," Jaxen said, being the gentleman he is.

I wonder who has first shift, will we be assigned by guild? Age? gender?

"Thank you for asking young miss!" The tiny man said.

My eyes go wide and my face flushes in embarrassment, but I'm confused, how did he know what I was thinking? Cas saw my confusion, "You were mumbling again," she said with a giggle.

I hit my head on her shoulder with a flustered smile making her laugh and causing me to laugh along with her. Jaxen then sent us a glair, silently telling us to pay attention.

"I decided to pick randomly! The ball will probably last until 2:00 am, so there will be plenty of shifts, but the last two hours you all can relax and have fun! The rest of our guards can handle that. Ok, here they are, for the first shift, the one that will start right after this meeting, will be Silver and Caelum,"

You could feel the tension after he said that. For some reason, Silver and Caelum don't get along well, I wish they would.

The tiny man seemed to get startled by the sudden tension and jumped, but continued, "Anyways, at 8:00 pm, Juliet and Akine will be switching with Silver and Caelum,"

Juliet and Akine make eye contact. Juliet gave Akine a smile while Akine just stared at her, but Juliet didn't seemed bothered by it. I'm proud of Juliet, she's been getting out of her comfort zone lately.

"Milen and Jaxen will switch with Akine and Juliet for the 9:00 shift," Jaxen looked over to Milen, who was also looking at him and gave him a nod, Milen just rolled his eyes. Jaxen looked confused but didn't say anything.

I noticed that Cas was getting a little nervous, I tap her arm getting her attention. She looks at me with a raised brow, I gave her my signature smile and a thumbs up. She smiled in return and seemed to have calmed down to my relief.

"At the 10:00 shift, Cascade and Revali will switch with Milen and Jax," Ravioli? His name is a food? His parents must like it. Ravioli has white hair and is wearing a man-bun. Not many men can pull off man-buns, but this young man can very well. He was around six foot and was wearing a dress shirt with a blue tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He seemed very fit and muscular, not that I'm checking him out or anything. He gave Cas a flirtatious smile and bowed, causing Cascade to become VERY flustered. I see that Silver and Jaxen are not happy. Not at all.

"At 11:00, Cascade and Revali will switch with Nashi and Dusk," I look over to dawn, waiting for her to make eye contact with and when she did, I gave her a smile and thump up making her smile and nod at me.

"And finally, Gale and Dawn will have the 12:00 shift," Gale and Dawn gave each other nods.

"Now! **Everyone get to work**!"  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! Sorry that this took a little longer than usual. This chapter is all over the place, again sorry about that. My writing is very bad, I'm still getting used to this, but I'm learning. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading! Also! The names that I picked for Sabertooth were random except for the original characters. Hope that makes sense. _ **

**_ (A/N June 26 2019) I decided to change a few things, like who would go with who. I also changed Twilight's name to Dusk. Dusk is the opposite of Dawn so I thought that it fit them better if I do it this way. Hope your all ok with that! _ **


	12. Flashback - Nashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

_Flashback:_

_Narrator Point of view:_

Saying that Natsu was nervous was an understatement.

He's accomplished many things in his life that would have normal people scared for their lives, like beating the Oración Seis, Saving Edolas, fighting dragons and future Rouge, beating Tartaros, defeating the Alvarez Empire and Zeref.

Those things, now that he looks back, never scared him as much as this moment has. Things he considered terrifying was confessing to Lucy and asking Lucy to marry him. But, right now is the most scared he has ever been in his life.

He was standing in front of the hospital door, hand on the handle. His hands are shaking. Gray, who is also with Natsu, got up off of his chair and grabbed Natsu by his shoulders, turning him around making Natsu look him in the eye.

"Stop. Just go in. Trust me flamebrain, I know your terrified, but let me tell you, once you're in there, that fear just melts away, no pun intended,"

Over the years, Natsu and Gray both settled down with their lives , like getting married. Both of them still bicker, but don't brawl much anymore. They've gotten really close, not that they weren't before.

Natsu took a deep breath, "Thanks ice princess, I needed that," he said with a thankful smile. Gray gave him one n return and went back to his chair and sat down.

Natsu turned around to look at the door once again. He takes another deep breath and puts his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening up the door. He walks into the room shutting the door behind him. He walks over to the hospital bed that held his wife.

Lucy turns to look at him, "Hey, took you long enough," she looked and sounded exhausted. Natsu stood there staring at his wife who held a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Natsu walks closer to her and sits in a chair that was next to the bed "You look terrible," he says bluntly, "Yah, well you try getting something the size of a watermelon out of your uterus."

Natsu looks at the bundle of blankets, Lucy see's this and gives him a loving and understanding gaze, "Do you want to hold her?" Natsu's eyes widen in shock. Her? They were expecting a boy. Lucy sits up more and holds her arms out a bit, telling Natsu to take the bundle. Natsu's hand start to shake again, everything he learned in the past 9 months is coming back to him in an instant. With shaky hands, he puts one hand under the base of the baby's neck and the other on her back.

He lets out a shaky breath, the baby's - no, his and Lucy's baby's eyes open. She has her mother's eyes and what seemed to be a mixture of their hair. The baby managed to get her hand out of the bundle and reached up to Natsu. He shifts her so that she's in one of his arms and one of his hands are free. He brings up his pointer finger to where their baby is reaching. She grabs onto his finger with a strong grip and starts to giggle. Natsu starts to tremble and hiccup, he pulls his daughter close to his chest with his head down and starts to cry.

Lucy knew that Natsu was nervous, probably even more than she was. He was worried that their child wouldn't like him, that he would be a horrible father, or that he might accidentally hurt them with his flames. Lucy always knew that he would make a wonderful dad ever since the two of them and Happy baby sat Asca when she was little.

Natsu started to say something while he was crying, "Thank you, Luce" and kept repeating thank you over and over. Lucy's own eyes started to tear up, she gives her husband a look that can't be described.

Lucy then spoke up, "I was thinking about naming her Nashi," Natsu lifted his head and sniffled, "Yah, I like that," He looked down to his daughter that fell asleep in his arms, " **Nashi** ,"  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Sorry that this is short, I just really wanted to write something like this for the story, sorry for any spelling mistakes _ **


	13. Enjoy The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_"And finally, Gale and Dawn will have the 12:00 shift," Gale and Dawn gave each other nods._ **

**_"Now! Everyone get to work!"_ **  
  
  
  


_Narrator Point of view:_

To say that Silver and Caelum were annoyed would be an understatement. Those two boys have never gotten along, even when they were children.

When the client was done explaining, said two boys walked in silence to the entrance to do their job.

They went through the open door and told the person who was holding the door open for guests to close it. Silver and Caelum were now standing outside the mansion, making sure no one would try and get in.

(All the quests are accounted for, so there should be no reason to have the doors open. The only people allowed in and out are the people guarding the door.

It was around 7:05, only fifty-five minutes left.

The two boys didn't talk, there was only a very awkward and tense silence. Silver began to tap his foot, something he does when he's bored.

After ten straight minutes of hearing Silver's tapping feet, Caelum had enough.

"Can you stop that?! It's getting on my nerves," Silver saw Caelum's annoyed expression and rolled his eyes.

"Why should I? I'm bored and stuck here with you," Caelum gave him a glare, "So am I, but I'm not annoying you now am I," Silver said something under his breath and looked away from Caelum.

Even with advanced hearing, Caelum didn't hear what he said. "What did you say?" Silver turned around, "I said, fuck off," Caelum's eye twitched and opened his mouth to say something but Silver cut him off, "You asked man, so don't give me any crap about it," Silver was looking Caelum straight in the eyes, they're both around the same height.

Caelum glared while Silver held an emotionless expression. Caelum sighed and looked away and Silver did the same.

After another ten minutes, Caelum spoke up, "What's your relationship with Nashi?" Caelum didn't look at Silver when he asked the question, he was looking forward. Silver raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, "Why do you need to know?" Silver's voice was lower than what it usually is, his tone held possessiveness to it.

Caelum turned his head to look at Silver with a smirk, "No need to get upset about it, I'm just curious, Nashi and I are fairly close, maybe even as close as the two of you, and I want to make sure that she's not hanging around with some pervert."

Caelum knew right when he heard Silver's voice that he pushed a button.

Caelum and Nashi were close, closer than people think. He knows about her feelings for Silver, hell almost everyone does except for the man himself. People think Caelum is an arrogant, flirtatious, a bit stupid, heartless person, and in a way he is. He's been hurt before by people, so he acts that way to everyone, well everyone except his family and Nashi and some of his older teammates. He wants Nashi to be happy, she deserves to be happy more than anyone else in his opinion. One of the reasons why Caelum never liked Silver was because Nashi likes him, she has since they were kids and it bugged him because Silver never sees that she does, making her hurt. Does Caelum think Nashi is beautiful, yes. Does he think that she's strong, yes. Does he have feelings for Nashi, yes, he did at one point. It was just a regular childhood crush. He loves Nashi as a sister and Nashi loves him like a brother. Not a lot of people know that their friends, their teams definitely don't know.

The reason he asked this question is that he himself wants to know what Silver thinks of Nashi, and all be damned if he finds out that Silver doesn't like her that way.

"We're best friends, you and her aren't anything close to friends, and the only pervert I know here is you."

Caelum decided to ignore that last comment, "I know you two are close, but I want to know if you have feelings for her."

Silver's body tensed. Did he? He's known Nashi since they were in diapers, they've been best friends for forever, he's never thought of her that way before. He knows that she's gorgeous and that guys drool whenever she shows off her body, which is almost never. Lately, he has felt different around her, but that's just because he's sick, right?

After a few minutes, Silver spoke, "I don't know," Caelum gave him a look, "What do you mean you don't know?!" Silver glared at him, "I mean I don't know, I've never felt that way towards someone so I don't know if I do or don't."

Caelum looked him in the eyes, "So let me get this straight, you might have feelings for her but you just don't know that you do or are you confused about what I mean by feelings towards her?"

Silver groaned, "I don't know! You're making my head hurt," Caelum sighed, he never said that he didn't hold feelings towards her. Caelum was ok with this answer, it's not what he wanted to hear, but it's better than him saying that he doesn't like her that way.

They were both quiet for the last thirty-five minutes of their shift.

When the door opened, they saw Juliet and Akine walking towards them. Silver and Caelum walked into the mansion while the two girls walked out for their turn to guard the door.

It was now 8:00 pm.

When the girls were outside the door closed behind them with a bang.

"AH!" Juliet was startled by the sudden noise. Akine gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Akine rolled her eyes at Juliet's apology. Juliet started to feel a little self-conscious, she stood up straighter and had her hands clasped in front of her.

Akine was fairly short, almost as short as Juliet, and very pale. She had long dark blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes. She was wearing a simple short black off the shoulder sundress with black flats.

After a few minutes, Juliet started to feel awkward, "Um, I'm Juliet, it's nice to meet you," Juliet said with a small smile.

Akine gave her a look saying that she already knew that. Juliet had always been shy, she's never really made a friend on her own before. She knew Skyla because their mothers were close. It's the same with her team and Emlyn, she's known them through her parents and their family. She was determined to make a friend all on her own.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Akine gave her a blank look and turned her head and looked at the gate that was in front of them. 'This is going to be difficult' Juliet thought. 'No, I can't think that way, I'll be kind and patient with her. She seems to have walls that push people away'.

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," Akine didn't seem interested but Juliet continued anyways, "I recently just turned 13, I have an exceed named Tempest, I hate bitter foods, they make me cringe just looking at them," Akine still didn't look her way or say anything.

Only five minutes in, oh boy...

After ten minutes, Juliet tried talking to Akine again, "I really like your dress, it makes your eyes pop," Akine flinched at the mention of her eyes and gave Juliet a glare. "Not that it's a bad thing! I think your eyes are beautiful, and the dress helps make them stand out more," Juliet said frantically noticing that she hit a nerve.

Akine relaxed a bit when Juliet said that she thinks that her eyes are beautiful. Juliet still felt bad that she said something that bothered her and bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything offensive," Juliet's voice was soft but Akine seemed to hear. Juliet went back to her proper posture but held her head down. Akine bit her lip in thought. Juliet looked over to Akine to see if she was mad at her. Akine then did something that shocked Juliet.

Akine made a fist but kept her pinkie up, she then put her pinkie down and had her pointer finger go over her thumb, after that she then made her pointer finger go back to its original place and put her thumb in front of her other four fingers. Then holding out her left palm she put her right hand vertically above it and raised it up a bit.

'She's signing?' Juliet has met people who knew sign language, at hospitals her and her mother visit from time to time to help patients who have been injured. 'It makes sense why she wasn't talking to me, but she can hear, so does that mean that she's mute?'

Akine waited to see if Juliet understood what she said but, seeing Juliet's face contort into confusion confirmed that she didn't.

Akine then scoffed at no one in particular and turned around to where she was looking with a disappointed face. Akine didn't like people, when she was younger, the kids that lived around her house would make fun of her because she couldn't talk and the way her eyes looked. People just didn't talk to her much when she was a kid, so she decided that she wouldn't try to talk to anyone.

So, when this girl was trying to talk to her, it sparked a little light of hope in Akine's heart, but she was still reclusive. After the girl talked to her about her eyes, it made Akine tense up, but after the girl apologized and told her that she thought her eyes were beautiful, she reluctantly decided to sign to her to see if she understood. But when this girl didn't, she got mad, not at the girl but, herself.

Juliet noticed that Akine seemed upset and started to apologize again, "I'm sorry! I don't know sign language, I know that was probably hard to do. I wish- oh! I have an idea!" Akine turned around to see Juliet running into the large yard the mansion had and found a stick. Akine raised a brow at her antics, Juliet came running back.

There was a paved path to the door, but there was dirt surrounding the path and grass.

Juliet walked over to a patch of dirt and waved Akine over. Akine held a scowl but listened to Juliet and joined her. Juliet handed her the stick causing Akine to raise her brow again in confusion. "I want to be able to understand you, so I thought that you could teach me signs and right into the dirt what they mean," Juliet explained, she had a little blush on her cheeks in embarrassment, she knows it's a weird idea, but it's the only one she could think of.

Akine's eyes widen in shock. Someone actually wanted to learn sign language to be able to understand her? Akine felt that spark of hope come back. She kept a scowl on her face but began to write something in the dirt making Juliet smile. 'Too bright!' Akine thought.

For the remainder of there shift, Akine taught Juliet the alphabet and a few other simple signs.

When the doors opened, Juliet was sad that her time with Akine was over. Before the girls stood up, Akine signed something to her.

<If you want to learn more visit Sabertooth>

It took Juliet a minute to understand what she signed (she just learned the alphabet give her a break) but when she did, she smiled and nodded her head with stars in her eyes.

Akine still held a scowl, but Juliet could see that Akine was happy to have someone to talk to.

The two girls stood up and walked back into the mansion while Milen and Jaxen walked out.

It was now 9:00 pm.

The door shut behind the two oldest mages. The way Milen acted told Jaxen that he didn't want to be bothered. Jaxen was ok with that; he could just focus on guarding the door. For the whole shift, the two mages were completely silent.

The doors opened behind them, signaling that they're done. While Jaxen was walking back into the mansion, he saw Cascade and Revali. He saw that Cas was nervous, she's never liked meeting new people. He was able to make eye contact with her and give her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and mouthed thank you. Revali and Cas then walked outside.

It was now 10:00 pm.

Cas was terrified. She's never liked meeting new people, let alone talk with them. Revali was talking non-stop on their way to the door.

His magic was wind. It was apparently very powerful and rare. Not even ten minutes into the conversation, Cascade knew what kind of person he is. He's an arrogant, narcissistic, self-absorbed, flirtatious man.

For the whole hour, he just talked about himself. Cas just drowned him out the whole time. Not that anyone would blame her.

When the doors opened Cas almost cried with relief. She booked it back inside as fast as she could.

When Nashi saw Cascade book back inside, she was amused and worried. 'Ravioli must be fun to be around' she thought sarcastically. When the two girls were out, the doors shut behind them.

It was now 11:00 pm.

"How have you been Dusk?" Nashi somewhat knew Dawn and Dusk. Dusk had her black hair tied up in a fancy looking bun, she was wearing a dark purple halter dress with black heels. The dress made her green eyes stand out.

"I'm doing alright Nashi, how about you?" Out of the twins, Dusk is definitely laid back. Dawn and Dusk are complete opposites. Dusk is elegant, soft-spoken, mature, tactical, calm, understanding, stoic, and very scary at times. Dawn is very energetic, loud, childish, she doesn't think things through, very emotional, and she's just a ball of happiness, she tries to be scary but ends up looking funny.

They also look completely different, Dusk has long black hair green eyes, while Dawn has red eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair, Dawn died her hair, it used to be black.

"So, you and Caelum do a lot of jobs together one on one right? How's that going?" With Sting and Rogue having the title of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Caelum wanted to continue the title and asked Dusk to do it with him. Dusk inherited Rogue's magic and learned how to use it. Dawn didn't inherit any magic, but that didn't bother her, she learned magic that has to do with the actual light.

"It's going good, children keep asking if we're actually twins," Nashi is able to read people pretty well, and with Dusk having the same expression most of the time, Nashi is able to notice any movement on her face, like if her eye widen slightly Nashi will notice while many others will not. Nashi knows Caelum really well, and whenever he talks about Dusk, he gets very nervous, his heartbeat quickens, he sweats a bit more, and he seems happy. Nashi knew almost right away that he has feelings for her, and Nashi thinks that it's a good pair, to be honest.

Whenever Dusk talks about Caelum, her heartbeat also quickens, there's a slight tint of pink on her cheeks too. She holds feelings for him as well. 'If Caelum would open up to Dusk and show her his true personality, I think she'll fall for him'

Nashi laughs at her comment, "Really? You two look nothing alike!" Dusk rolls her eyes.

Dusk has always felt like she could let loose a little around Nashi. She doesn't know Nashi well but trusts her, nevertheless.

"Well neither do Dawn and I," Nashi rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I guess your right there." For the remainder of the hour, they talked. Both of them feel like they got to know the other better, which made them both happy. The doors opened signaling that it's Gale and Dawn's shift.

Nashi and Dusk walk back inside, while Gale and Dawn went outside for the final shift that the quild were helping with.

It was now midnight.

Right when the doors closed, Dawn started talking.

"HI! I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you! I'm so excited!" Gale was unprepared for Dawn's energetic personality.

Dawn had her shoulder-length dark blonde hair slightly curled. She was wearing an orange-pink ballgown dress with pastel blue, purple, pink feathers on the skirt and a few in her har. She was also wearing white heels.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn! I'm Gale, nice to meet you," Gale thought that the dress fit Dawn's personality.

"OH! You mean you're the Iron Heart of FairyTail?" Throughout Fiore, Gale is known as FairyTail's Iron Heart. She looks like the gentlest, kindest, girl you could ever meet, besides from Juliet. But Gale is FAR from that. That's where the Iron part comes in. First of all, she's an Iron Dragon Slayer, secondly, she's rough and tough, cunning, mischievous, and hard to break.

"Uh, yep, that's me all right," Dawn's eyes had stars in them once Gale said that.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M ACTUALLY TALKING WITH IRON HEART!" Dawn grabbed Gales' hands, "You are amazing! You're so cool and strong!" Gale blushed at the compliments.

For the rest of the hour, the two of them talked, well, screamed in Dawn's case. They got to know one another a bit. The doors open meaning that it was time to go back inside. Dawn was pouting and Gale patted her on the back trying to make her feel better.

The two girls walk back inside.

Now everyone is able to **enjoy the night.**  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! Thank you for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also, Akine is mute so she signs as a way to communicate. I myself do know sign language but I'm no master at it. I will try my best to explain signs if I need to. Again, Thank you for reading! _ **


	14. Swayed in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_The two girls walk back inside. Now everyone is able to enjoy the night._ **  
  
  


_Narrator Point of view:_

The last rotation that the quilds had to do for the night was finally done and over with. The ballroom was crowded but not to the point where people were pushed into another person.

The two guilds didn't converse with each other, everyone just stayed in their own little groups. The only people who didn't were Juliet and Akine. Akine is very short tempered and rude at times, so it was a shock to her team that she was willingly talking and teaching some random girl who had the complete opposite personality as her, sign language.

Juliet's team felt the same way but for a different reason. They were so PROUD of her for getting out of her shell and talking with a stranger on her own.

It's now around 1:15 am.

The band that was playing started to play a slower song. This causes people to go to the dance floor and a floating stage and start dancing in a very intimate, loving way.

Some people *cough* FairyTail members*cough* were very confused is to why the quests started to dance in such a way. Then Sabertooth members started to dance with each other as well. Caelum asked Dusk to dance with him, much to Nashi's excitement. Revali asked Dawn and she was very happy and literally dragged him to a floating stage. You could see the regret on his face.

Milen didn't seem interested so he went to go stand in a corner and Akine and Juliet just continued what they were doing before.

Jaxen's mind clicked and asked Cascade to dance with him. She nods her head excitedly and the two went to a floating stage. Gale had disappeared somewhere, probably to find the exceeds, so that left Nashi and Silver.

Nashi knew what this was, and she really wanted Silver to ask her, but she knows that he's to oblivious to understand what a dance like this meant, so she made the first move.

"Hey Sil?" Silver turns his head to her with a raised brow, "Wanna dance?" Nashi's face held a light blush while she asked but it went unnoticed by Silver.

He seemed to think for a moment, "Sure, I don't see why not," He said to her with a teasing smirk, causing Nashi to roll her eyes. She grabbed his wrist and lead him to the dance floor.

Silver didn't seem to know what to do once Nashi found a place for them to dance. Nashi starts to chuckle, causing Silver to get agitated, "What's so funny star girl?" Nashi decided to ignore the name and answered, "You mean to tell me, that you don't know how to slow dance?" Silver looked away with a light blush of embarrassment on his face, causing Nashi to chuckle once more.

Once she calmed down again, she looked to see if he was mad at her, but she only saw embarrassment on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with not knowing how to dance Sil," he grabbed his hands causing his attention to become focused on her, "I can teach you, it's actually really easy," She said giving him a reassuring smile. Silver grumbled incoherent words, but Nashi knew that meant he would let her teach him.

She put his hands on the small of her back and put her own hand around the base of his neck and placed her feet inside his so that Silver hopefully wouldn't step on her feet and crush them. She then started swaying them back and forth.

Silver felt very hot being this close to Nashi for some reason, 'probably because of her abnormally warm body temperature' he thought, but went along with what she was doing. It surprised him that it was pretty simple. Apparently, Nashi noticed his reaction and laughed, making Silver glare at her.

She rolled her eyes, "It's pretty simple right? But keep in mind that this is pretty basic, there are many other ways to hold your dance partner," Nashi explained to him.

"Can you show me the other ways? Or am I to new to this to try that?" His voice held humor to it, he wasn't expecting Nashi to actually show him, but she did. She also explained that the man is supposed to lead, but with Silver being inexperienced, Nashi led them. They were making small talk until Silver asked a question that has been on his mind.

"How do you even know how to slow dance?" Nashi's eyes held a bit of sadness after he said that, he felt guilty, but he was pretty curious.

"Mom taught me when I was younger," Nashi's voice was a bit quieter than normal.

Now Silver felt really guilty for asking. He knew Lucy was still a difficult subject for her. She was having a lot of fun and now he ruined it. He bit his lip in thought. Silver's face lit up, causing Nashi to look at him weirdly. Silver grabbed Nashi by the hand and lead her through the crowd and over to the buffet.

Nashi face lit up a bit at seeing the delicious food. She looked over to Silver with a smile, causing him to give her one in return. She than started to fill her plate with so much food it was laughable.

Over across the ballroom were Cascade and Jaxen on a floating stage.

The two looked very awkward about being so close to the other. They were just swaying back and forth, avoiding eye contact. After another five minutes of this, Cascade had enough with the awkward silence.

"How's Em's training been?" Cas's voice was soft but with Jaxen being close to her he heard what she said clearly.

He made eye contact with her, "I think's it's going well, she's been going on jobs with mom obtaining new armor." Jaxen's face held pride while he talked about his younger sister's achievements. That's something Cas has always loved about Jax. The way he cares about his family and how proud he is to be the son of Erza Scarlet (now Fernandes) and Jella Fernandes and older brother of Emlyn Fernandes.

"That's great! Good for her. She's improved a lot in the past few years." Jaxen smiled at her and nodded in agreement. In the corner of Jax's eye, he spotted Juliet and Akine. Cas looked the way he was and saw them as well. They turn back to each other and Cas had a sudden thought pop into her head.

Her face turned a bit pink in embarrassment, "Do you think that," She looked to see Juliet again, "Juliet likes Emlyn more than a friend?"

Her voice was very quiet when she asked hm that question. Jaxen raised a brow and looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean?" Cas face turned pinker, "I mean, do you think she has feelings for her?"

Jaxen's eyes went wide at the question. Did Jul like his sister? He didn't know how to feel about it. Juliet is basically his sister, and Emlyn is his actual sister.

He bit his lip and looked at Cas, "I don't know, why would you even think that?" Cas flinched at the sudden change in his voice. It wasn't hostile but it wasn't calm and collected like it usually is.

"I don't know, maybe it's the way Jul acts around her? It was just a thought is all." Cas looked away from him, making Jaxen feel a little guilty, but he didn't say anything. They just **swayed in silence.** After another hour everyone left. The guilds got their rewards and headed back to their hotels and left the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Hi! Sorry that this is VERY short, I just didn't have anymore ideas for this part of my book and needed to end it. I have further chapters planned out in a way, so I'm excited to write those. Thank you for reading. And sorry if the chapter was boring. _ **


	15. Just Like Your Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_After another hour everyone left. The guilds got their rewards and headed back to their hotels and left the next day._ **

_Narrator Point of view:_  
  
  


_-_ TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS-

It's been three weeks since the guilds have returned from their job at Balsamico Castle.

The current FairyTail guild master, Laxus, called a meeting of some sort that everyone had to attend. The guild was packed with mages waiting for Laxus's announcement. The younger mages were closer to the stage, while the older mages were closer to the back along with the exceeds.

Nashi was starting to become very bored and fed up with waiting. She needed to DO something!

She started to fidget and create flames on the ends of her fingers, having the flames move, grow, anything to keep her busy while she waited.

Nashi was wearing a white tank top with her signature scarf and dark wash jeans along with brand new dark brown knee boots with her hair up in a messy bun

Silver, who was standing on her right, noticed that she was getting bored. "Nash," He said nudging her.

"Yeah? What'd ya need?" Her focus was still on her flames, causing Silver to roll his eyes, but he wasn't bothered by it.

"What do you think Laxus is going to announce?" Now, that got her attention. She turned her head to make eye contact with Silver. "I don't know honestly, I'm curious but it's taking too long!" She said with a groan, making Silver laugh at her. Silver was wearing a plain black shirt with dark wash jeans and dark grey sneakers.

Jax, who was also standing to the left of Nashi, was talking to Cascade to pass time. Cascade was wearing a light blue long sleeved boho shirt with a white circle skirt and black ankle boots with her hair half up half down. Jaxen was wearing a tan turtleneck with straight jeans and a random pair of black sneakers.

Emlyn and Juliet were sitting at a table with Wendy and Jella that was close to the stage, talking to one another and their parents. Emlyn was wearing a sleeveless dull green blouse that had a V-neck with dark wash jean shorts and brown army boots with her hair down. Juliet wore an A-line dress that had a rose pink top and a punch like color for the skirt with a white belt that separates the two colors and white ballet flats also with her hair down. Her dress had a scale-like pattern to it.

Gale was talking with Marai and Mira at the bar, also trying to pass time waiting for the 'big' announcement with Devon on her lap. Gale was wearing a simple sleeveless black dress with two grey lines that were about four inches apart going up and down with black two strap sandals and for her random splash of color for the day, her bandana was a bright orange.

After ten minutes, Laxus finally came out onto the stage to make his announcement. Much to everyone's relief.

"Thank you all for waiting, I know I took longer than expected. I had some extra bills to take care of," He looked at Nashi, Silver, and Jaxen when he said 'bills' with a look that could kill, causing Nashi to laugh in embarrassment with Silver joining her and Jaxen hitting their heads to shut them up.

Laxus sighed, "Anyways, my announcement is that I've entered us in the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone erupted in cheers at the news. It's not their first time participating, far from it, but it's always a good feeling whenever they hear it.

After everyone calmed down, Laxus continued, "Well over 300 guilds are participating, but we all know that we'll make it," Laxus said cockily but, that's Laxus for you. "I'm not entering two teams this year just to let you all know. Anyways, here is who will be competing," Nashi was shaking with excitement, Silver was trying to keep his excitement under control, but he wasn't doing well. Cas and Jax were just acting normal.

"Team FairyTail will consist of Nashi," Said person jumped in happiness, causing the guild to roll their eyes and past Team Natsu, Happy and Joy to laugh.

"Silver," Nashi fists pumped Silver who returned it with a big smile on his face. His parents were also smiling.

"Jaxen," Jax smiled and then laughed when he heard his mother tell Max that he owed her 600 jewel.

"Juliet," Juliet's eyes went wide when hearing her name. This would be her first year competing. Emlyn gave her a big hug and congratulated her while Jella patted her on the back and her mother also gave her a big hug when Em was done. Tempest and Carla flew over to also congratulate her.

"Cascade," Cas blinked twice and put her hands over her face when she heard the cheers of her guildmates. Jaxen was patting her on the back and Nashi gave her a bright smile while Silver ruffled her hair. Gray and Juvia were ecstatic that both of their children were participating again, but mostly because this time there were participating together this year.

"And finally, backup is Emlyn," Everyone's mouths dropped at that, including Emlyn's. They all assumed that Gale would be backup, considering that Nashi, Silver, Cas, Jax, and Juliet were participating. Before anyone said anything, Gale spoke up.

"I'm not going to be able to attend the GMG because dad, Flint and I are going on a three-week job" She explained with a smile. Everyone understood and let Laxus continue.

"You six have one week to train-"

"WHAT!?!" Said six people yelled.

Laxus rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I just recently entered us, I've been very busy with bills," His right eye twitched at the words bills, causing Nashi and Silver to shiver in fear.

"Now since that's over, continue with your day. Now, you six," He said making eye contact with said six people, "Will go and train." There was a moment of silence.

"NOW!"

Everyone flinched in fear and Nashi and Silver to yell, "AYE, SIR!" and ran out the guild doors with four mages following behind. Laxus got off the stage and headed over to the bar and shook his head, "I'm too old for this sh-"

"LAXUS!" "FATHER!" Mira and Mirai yelled, causing him to flinch and Gale to fall to the ground laughing.

_Nashi's Point of view:_

One week.

ONE.

WEEK!?

I started cursing under my breath on our way to a field to train in.

Damn that pee haired man.

I then hear Silver, Cas, Jaxen, Em, and Juliet start laughing hysterically. I look at them with a raised brow.

"You- You called Laxus- Laxus a pee haired man!" Silver (barely) explained to me, causing to turn pink in embarrassment.

Jaxen was the first to collect himself, "You REALLY need to get that habit under control Nash," He said looking serious, but his voice said differently.

I roll my eye and continue walking. After everyone calmed down, they were in their own conversations.

'What could I do to improve. Well, that's a silly question Nashi, there's a lot of things you can improve on. Maybe I could try to learn new spells from my spirits? Yah, that sounds like a good idea actually! I'll talk to Phoenix, Loke, Aquarius, and possibly Draco?' I shook my head at that last thought, 'Maybe not. I could try summoning more than three spirits to test my stamina'.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, "Nash," I look to see Silver, "Please for the love of Mavis herself, shut up." My eyes go wide. I did it again!? Come on!

I shove my face into my hands and groan causing Silver to laugh.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we reached the field.

Jaxen went in front of us and told us an idea he came up with for training.

"So, here's what I'm thinking," He looks over to Cas, "You're not very good with hand to hand combat, right?" She nodded, "And neither is Juliet," Said girl also nodded, "I could help Cascade with form and power and stuff like that while Emlyn does the same with Juliet. It's good practice for the four of us," The three nod. He looked over to me, "I overheard what you wanted to do Nashi," I flush in embarrassment but nod, "I think that's a good idea so I don't have anything for you," He looked at Silver, "It's similar to you. I don't have any ideas on what you could work on, so you can do whatever you see is fit." Silver gave him a thankful smile.

"Now, let's get started!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

Em, Jul, Cas, and Jax went over to the middle of the field. The field itself is clear, but it's also surrounded by the forest that's by my house. There's also a river that flows close to the field.

Silver went somewhere north, and I went south and into the forest to find a nice clearing. The clearing I found was pretty flat and was close to a river. I grabbed Loke and Aquarius's keys from my key chain and go over to the body of water, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" and, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

I hear a big *, Ding Dong,* and see golden light.

After the light disappeared, stood Loke and Aquarius.

"Good afternoon Nashi," He said while bowing.

"What do you want brat?" Aquarius snarled.

Loke walked up to me and kissed the back of my hand, "What can I do for you, pretty lady?" Aquarius and I and rolled our eyes, "I want you guys to spar with me," Loke raised a brow while Aquarius smiled evilly.

Loke eyed me, "The two of us? At the same time?" I nod with determination.

All of a sudden water comes rushing at me without warning. Luckily, I dodged the attack but it forces me to lose my balance from not being prepared.

"Listen, brat! You always have to be ready," Loke had a scowl on his face that was directed towards Aquarius but he surprisingly agreed with her, "Nashi, some people don't just wait for you to be ready, they just attack and will do whatever they can to win."

While the two of them were lecturing me, I was able to set up Celestial Fire for Phoenix Rising. I've used it before in battle, but I only activated it on instinct, never on my own accord.

After what happened with Draco, I decided that I would learn how to control it even more than I already do. To be able to do that means I have to actually use it and visit Doctor Rei more.

Doctor Rei specializes in a lot of things but mainly magic control and mental illnesses. After my first, 'episode', I was told that I would be training with Phoenix and Aunt Erza and see a specialist who could help figure out what was wrong with me. Doctor Rei is a good friend of Aunt Wendy and she trusts him enough to explain what happened. We only told a select few about the incident. When Dr. Rei heard he immediately wanted to see me. He had me do many tests to see my magic level and to evaluate my mental state. Turns out that I have a lot more magic power than I should at my age and my mental state at the time was very fragile. With those two combinations, you have a magic ticking time bomb that can reach zero at any second. He became a therapist to me in a way and helped me learn to control my emotions when they would overwhelm me. He's a middle-aged man with black hair, dark brown eyes and is below average height. He is a very hyper tiny man and always makes sure that I'm comfortable. I saw him a lot when I was younger but now, I see him around every three months.

"Nashi?" Loke waved to me, "You there?" I blinked and started to laugh nervously. Guess I spaced out. Aquarius rolled her eyes, "See this is what we're talking about brat. You never pay attention to your surroundings," I gave her an incredulous look. I have hyper senses woman! I think I'm a little more aware of my surroundings than you think I am.

Before either one of them could continue, I used Blazing Stars to momentarily blind them. Then I start to activate Phoenix Rising. I feel the warm magic flowing through me. I'm trying not to use a lot of it if that makes any sense. I see a light orange flame that almost looks yellow and has a white core surround my hands, but it feels different, like its alive somehow.

Before Loke and Aquarius could fully see again, I had the fire wrap around them to make them immobile and made sure that the fire wouldn't burn them unless they struggled. This all happened in a span of a few seconds. When Loke and Aquarius could fully see again, they were shocked. Aquarius eye twitched.

"WHEN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Her voice held so much fury. I swear I saw the fire flinch, but that had to be my imagination. "Nashi, when did you have the time to practice this?" Loke asked still in shock. I gave them a shrug and commanded the fire to let go. The fire came back to me and surrounded my hands again and slowly began to fade away. The air around us started to return to normal.

I don't know how I did that. I just thought about it and the flames did it.

Before anyone of us could say anything, the ground began to shake violently. Then we see rocks floating above the area where Cascade, Jax, Em, and Juliet were. The three of us look at each other and started running towards the field as fast as we could. Loke and I went through the forest while Aquarius followed the river.

I was jumping over tree roots and stumps, probably wreaking my new boots, but kept going. I kept getting hit in the face by branches that had thorns, my hair was probably out of the bun I had it in, but I didn't care.

When the ground started to shake, I didn't think much of it because Jax has magic that can deconstruct/destroy and reconstruct inanimate objects. But when I saw rocks floating, I knew something was wrong. None of my teammates can do anything like that, which means someone that's not from our group is here.

When Loke and I ran out into the clearing, I could see that he was also a little banged up, but I can't focus on that and I know he will do the same with me. Aquarius made it as well, I then hear crying coming from the center of the field. Loke and Aquarius heard it too.

When we ran a little more towards the center of the field, I could see Cas's spell Water Lotus surround her, Emlyn, a tree, and Juliet. I could barely see through Cas's spell but from what I'm able to see, Emlyn was laying under the tree, barely breathing and very pale being treated by Juliet, who was crying.

In the exact middle of the field, there was a hill and Jaxen and a very tall man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties were standing on the top of it.

He had long platinum blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He had dark skin and piercing light blue eyes that contrast against his skin tone. He had a very pronounced chiseled jawline and cheekbones that could cut glass. He was wearing a black waistcoat without a tie with a white undershirt and black dress pants that match his shoes. I don't know his name so I will call him fancy man. 'Ugh, not my best work' I think to myself a little disappointed that I couldn't come up with anything better.

He was holding his hand up and twirled his fingers with a smirk on his face. The rocks above us begin to move the same way he twirled his fingers. So, he's the one doing this.

Jaxen was across him with a look that could kill anything.

 _He looked like he will kill anything_.

I don't like this, I don't like this at all. I have a very bad feeling. I quietly tell Loke and Aquarius that I'm going to close their gates. They were about to protest but I closed their gates before they could. If I needed them, I would call them, but right now we don't know what this man can do. I can feel them trying to open their gates, I could feel how angry and worried they are, but I can't risk anything.

And where in Zeref's name is Silver?!

I try to quietly sneak up the hill, but I stepped on a branch that made a very loud *crack!*. The two men look to where the sound came from and saw me. Jaxen was silently telling me to leave and go over to where the other three girls are, but I shake my head firmly. Fancy man was crazily smiling at me.

"Perfect! Just the Fairy I needed to talk to," His voice was deep when he spoke. I look over to Jax with a face that says 'what is he talking about' Jax shrugs. I look back to Fancy man who was still smiling insanely at me.

I run up the hill so that I'm beside Jaxen. "Oh?" Fancy man said amused, "Protecting your friend, eh? Nothing wrong with that," He said with a smirk.

Jaxen, who still looked like he wanted to kill this man in cold blood, moved me so that I was behind him.

"Who are you" he growled out. It sounded like a statement instead of a question. Fancy man laughed and bowed with his hand still in the air, "Katsu Gamore".

I feel the air around us begin to chill; I smirk to myself knowingly.

Silver is close. And he is furious.

When he was at his full height again, he asked us a question that wiped off my smirk, "Now, may I have your names?" I roll my eyes. It's obvious that he already knows my name at least. "Why should we tell you?" I spoke up, "You apparently already know me so, how do we know that you don't know everyone else?" Jaxen sent me a small smile at my logic. Fancy man rolled his eyes and smiled (again) amusingly.

"He was right," Jaxen and I raised our brows, "You really are **_just like your mother_**."


	16. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

_**Last chapter:** _

_**"He was right," Jaxen and I gave him a questionable look, "You really are just like your mother."** _

_Jaxen's Point of view:_

One week?

'Is he serious? I mean, I know that he's cocky and all but, come on! And the taxes couldn't have been that bad. Nashi and Silver only destroyed half the city and I, and I...; well...ok. I see his point.'

I was thinking to myself while I was walking with Nashi, Silver, Juliet, my sister Emlyn, and Cascade to a field where we could train in. Nashi was leading with Silver a few steps behind her, Juliet and Em were in front of Cas and I, most likely talking about sweets.

I feel the person next to me tug my sleeve, "Jax? You ok?" Cascade asks.

Cascade is a very close friend of mine, even though I want us to be more than that.

Cas is very kind and an amazing person to talk to. She's shy when she meets new people and becomes awkward around them, but around our team, she becomes very bubbly and tends to joke around (especially with me for some reason). She is also not the brightest out there, which causes her to be very naive at times. Cas is a very strong water mage and I wish she gave herself more credit for it. Her obsession with potted plants is a bit, um; different, but it just makes her, her. I love how amazing she is with children and how well she handles them, she would make an amazing mother. I love everything about her, her personality and even her weird quirks. She is also unbelievably stunning, both inside and out. She has long curly raven hair that complements her pale complexion that makes her stunningly dark blue eyes stand out. She has a beautiful curvy hourglass figure that is surprisingly a bit muscular. She has long legs with her being taller than the average female. She is just stunning in every way possible.

I turn my head to be able to look at her. I smile, "Yah, just thinking about how outrageous Master is being," I see a familiar glint in her eyes, "With what? The training or the taxes?" She said with a very small smirk, but I saw it. I gently slap her shoulder causing her shoulders to hunch a little because of her silent laughter. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a certain strawberry blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Damn that pee haired man."

We all burst out laughing.

Nashi turned and gave us all a raised brow. "You- You called Laxus- Laxus a pee haired man!" Silver barley explained. She turned pink, most likely in embarrassment. After a few minutes, I was the first to collect themselves, "You REALLY need to get that habit under control Nash," I told her, trying so hard to look serious but I know for a fact my voice betrayed me. She rolled her eyes and continued walking with us following behind her. Silver walks a bit slower so that he's keeping pace with Em and Juliet and starts a conversation. Cascade and I were about ten feet from the three in front of us.

"You know," Cas started, a bit quietly with a soft look on her face, "I think Nashi and Silver would make a cute couple," I look at both of them, "What makes you think that?" She gives me an incredulous look, making me confused.

She shakes her head with a huff and mumbles something about men and feelings. She looks at me again, occasionally looking away to make sure she doesn't run into anything, "First of all, it's obvious that Nashi has romantic feeling for him, how? I don't know, but she does. Secondly, there's chemistry. Thirdly, they complement one another. Sure, they fight from time to time, but that's just how they are. Nashi can make Silver do things he normally wouldn't do and it's the same the other way around. And they both deeply trust and care for one another," She finishes with a warm smile.

I never really thought about it before, but she's right. I smile back and chuckle putting my hands in my pockets, "I guess you're right, but I also think you just want some romance around to gush over," I look forward with a smirk on my face. I hear her say that I'm not wrong. Before I could respond, I hear mumbling from in front of us.

"What could I do to improve. Well, that's a silly question Nashi, there's a lot of things you can improve on. Maybe I could try to learn new spells from my spirits? Yah, that sounds like a good idea actually! I'll talk to Phoenix, Loke, Aquarius, and possibly Draco?"

I raise an eyebrow to Cas, silently asking her who Draco was. She gave me a confused look and shrugged her shoulders.

Nashi shook her head, "Maybe not. I could try summoning more than three spirits to test my stamina." Silver seemed to become fed up with her mumbling and grumbled under his breath, leaving the two girls he was talking to. He tapped her shoulder, "Nash," He said, getting her attention, "Please for the love of Mavis herself, shut up." Her eyes went wide and shoved her face into her hands and groaned, most likely from embarrassment again, making Silver laugh.

After that, we walked for about another twenty minutes and reached the field.

I had everyone line up so that I could go in front of them to explain my idea's. "So, here's what I'm thinking," I look over to Cascade, "You're not very good with hand to hand combat, right?" She nodded, "And neither is Juliet," I looked over to see her also nod, "I could help Cascade with form and power and stuff like that while Emlyn does the same with Juliet. It's good practice for the four of us," The three of them nod. I look over to Nashi, "I overheard what you wanted to do Nashi," She flushes in embarrassment for the third time today, "I think that's a good idea so I don't have anything for you," I look at Silver, "It's similar to you. I don't have any ideas on what you could work on, so you can do whatever you see is fit." Silver gave me a thankful smile for whatever reason. "Now, let's get started!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

I lead Emlyn, Juliet, and Cas to the center of the field. The field itself was pretty clear, besides from a single tree. The field was surrounded by a forest that was close to the Dragneel residence. The center of the field had a hill. I lead the four of us onto the hill.

Emlyn looks over to me, "What exactly should we do? We don't have the correct clothing for this."

I take a moment to look over everyone. She's right. Emlyn was wearing a sleeveless dull green blouse with dark wash jean shorts and brown army boots with her hair down. Juliet wore an A-line dress that had a rose pink top and a punch like color for the skirt with a white belt that separates the two colors and white ballet flats also with her hair down. Her dress had a scale-like pattern to it. Cascade was wearing a light blue long-sleeved boho shirt with a white circle skirt and black ankle boots with her hair half up half down. I also take the time to look over myself as well. I was wearing a tan turtleneck with straight jeans and a random pair of black sneakers. Now that I think about it, Nashi and Silver weren't wearing anything appropriate for training either. Nashi was wearing a white tank top with her signature scarf and dark wash jeans along with dark brown knee boots with her hair up in a messy bun. Silver was wearing a plain black shirt with dark wash jeans and dark grey sneakers.

I think for a moment, "We could always just change later. It's no big deal." Emlyn gives me a look but agrees, nonetheless.

I let Em do what she thinks will help benefit Juliet, she knows her better than I probably do anyway. I look over to Cas who has a nervous expression on her face. "Hey," I gently start, "You know that this is just training, and since we're not in proper clothing I'm not going to do teach you anything major, just the basics. Ok?" She gives me a small smile and nods.

"Ok, so, since we haven't really fought before, I need you to punch my hand so that I can evaluate your strength, we'll do the same with kicking," She gives me a look, "You just said that we wouldn't be doing anything major," I roll my eyes, "We're not, your just punching my hand and kicking it," She sighs but reels her right arm back with her fist clenched and her feet parallel to each other. I open my left hand and hold out in front of me. She throws her arm causing her fist to hit my palm. I barely flinch, she drops her arm and holds it with a pout.

"You forgot what Gray told you to do when you trained with him, didn't you," I ask. She looks away from me, "I trained with my dad for only a short amount of time ok, give me a break," I sigh and walk over to her so that I'm only an arm's length away.

"First thing," She looks at me, "You should have one of your legs in front of you and one behind you. Since you're right-handed, have your left leg in front and you right in the back," She does so, "This allows you to have more balance and more weight behind your punch," She gives me a confused look, "How does this exactly give me more balance?" I suddenly push her; she stumbles but doesn't fall. Before Cascade could say anything, I told her to go back to how she stood when she punched me. I suddenly shove her again with the same amount of force, this time she falls. I walk up to her and offered my hand. She reaches and grabs it and I hall her up into her feet. "You get it now?" I ask with a tiny smirk. She mumbles out a "Yes", causing me to chuckle.

"Now, before I have you kick, I want you to show me your stance," she rolls her eyes but does so. Her legs are correct, the issue is her upper body. She has her one hand ready to attack but her other hanging by her side, not doing anything.

"Ok, relax your upper body," she lets her other arm hang down. "Ok, copy me," I got into my stance and have both of my fists by my face, she copies me.

I relax, "Now that's the correct form," I say pointing at her. She smiles and relaxes, "I briefly remember that. I also supposed to always have at least one arm by my face when I punch, right?" I nod.

"Now," I said clapping my hands, "For kicking, you use the same exact stance,"

"How come?"

"Whenever you attack or defend, you always want to protect your face," She nods understanding. "Now Kick me," her eyes widen, "What? But you said-"

"Kick me".

"But you-"

"Kick me," I say much more forcibly. Her face scrunches in worry. She sighs and goes into her stance.

She reels her right leg back and kicks the outside of my shin, with more force than I thought, "Argh!" I screamed out in pain while holding my shin. Her face scrunches with worry for the second time today.

"I'm so sorry!" She said hurriedly while walking up to me. "No, no your fine. I asked for it. Literally," I said trying to relive her while I drop my shin.

"Jax!" I hear Juliet say from the other side of the hill, "You need me to heal you?"

"No Jul, he's fine. He's a big boy," Emlyn says with an eye roll, "But he's hurt!" Juliet retaliates.

My heart clenches, 'Bless her kind soul', "I'm fine Juliet, but thank you for the offer," I say with a (hopefully) reliving smile. She reluctantly walks back with Emlyn to the other side of the hill. I get up off the ground and lift up my pant leg. 'Wow, its already turning blue' the bruise is probably about two in a half inches big. "Well," I start. I look over to Cas, "We know what I'm going to mainly train you in," I say with a chuckle causing her to giggle a bit.

Before either one of us could say anything, I see someone by the tree line. Cas seemed to follow my line of sight and also say the man.

"Em-"

"Yeah, I see him," 'When did you get behind me?' I ask myself. The man was on top of the hill now, probably about 20 feet away from the four of us. Em and I go in front so that Cas and Jul are behind us.

We both have a bad feeling about this guy.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly. His eyes narrow, "Where's your pink-haired friend?"

I glare at him, "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," He said while smirking. "You have no business here," Em said with her chest out, trying to show dominance.

What in Zeref's name is this child doing?

The man replied, "Oh, I think I do brat. Now, let the adults talk."

I can FEEL Emlyn's annoyance with this man.

_Third person point of view:_

To say that Emlyn was annoyed would be an understatement. She hates when people don't take her seriously.

So, when this random, weird looking man just waltzes right in and says something like that to her, oh boy.

Emlyn than goes on a huge rant about how he shouldn't underestimate her.

The man sighs in annoyance, "You know what? I have had it with you!"

The man snapped his fingers and a rock formed. The rock looked like it was glowing a deep purple with light purple cracks in it. Before anyone could react to it, the man pointed his fingers at Emlyn and the rock zoomed to her.

It hits the lower left side of Emlyn's stomach. The impact from the rock had Emlyn fly off the hill and hit a nearby tree. When she hits the ground, it doesn't look like she's breathing.

Juliet screams and uses her wind magic to get to her side quickly.

Jaxen and Cascade are in shock. This man was FAST. The man is smiling, "Now, time for the real fun."

Jaxen looked over to Cascade, "Go to Jul and Em," She gives him an incredulous look, "NOW!" She flinches but runs as fast as she can to the girls. When she gets there, Juliet is crying. When Cas was about to ask, she noticed that Juliet's magic wasn't working. Cas's eyes widen in shock.

"Jul," She looks up to her with tears streaming down her face, "I'm going to put up Water Lotus, while I'm doing that, do what you can to help Emlyn. Juliet nods and Cas calls up Water Lotus.

Rocks are breaking around them, going up into the air around the area where Jaxen and that man are.

The man has a shit eating grin while he's twirling his fingers so the rocks would move. Jaxen gives him a look that could kill.

Jaxen really wants to hurt him.

He wants to hurt him badly.

He wants to kill him.

And he'll kill anything that gets in his way.

Before either of the two men could do anything, they hear a loud *crack!* Their heads snap to where the sound came from.

There, low and behold, is Nashi. The man starts to smile crazily at her. Jaxen's eyes plead for her to go over to where the other girls are. Nashi sees this and shakes her head firmly. "Perfect! Just the fairy I needed to talk to." The man said with a charming smile. Nashi gives Jaxen a look asking what he's talking about, he shrugs still looking furious.

Nashi runs up the hill so that she's next to Jaxen.

"Oh?" The man said amused, "Protecting your friend eh? Nothing wrong with that," He finished with a smirk.

Jaxen glairs at the man even more if that's humanly possible and steps in front of Nashi.

"Who are you" He growled out for the second time. The man laughed and bowed with his hand still in the air, "Kastu Gamore."

Suddenly the airdropped around them causing both Nashi and Jaxen to smirk knowingly.

Silver is near, and he's ready to fight.

The man stood up to his full height again, seeming unbothered by the temperature change. "Now, may I have your names?" Nashi rolls her eyes. It's obvious to the two mages that this man already knows one of their names. Nashi spoke up, "Why should we tell you? You apparently already know me so, how do we know that you don't know everyone else?"

Jaxen sent her a smile for her response. Gamore rolled his eyes and smiled amusingly once again.

"He was right," Jaxen and Nashi raised their eyebrows in confusion, "You really are just like your mother."

Then, everything was _**frozen**_.


	17. He Was Looking For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_"You really are just like your mother." Then, everything was frozen._ **  
  
  


_Silver's Point of view:_

_While talking with Juliet and Emlyn:_

_After Nashi's incredible description of Master, I decided that now was the perfect time to ask Juliet what's wrong with me. I walk a bit slower so that I'm keeping pace with the said girl and Emlyn._

_Juliet and Emlyn share a look, "Do you, um, need something?" Emlyn asks with a look of confusion. Which is understandable, I don't really talk with either of them much._

_I scratch the back of my neck, "Yeah, actually, I had something I needed Juliet to help me with." Their eyes widen. Ok, I know I can be stubborn and not ask for help when I need it, but it can't be that surprising can it?_

_I look back over to see that Juliet was smiling while Em had a very small smile. "Anything Silver! What's up?"_

_"So, lately I've been feeling weird." I start. Juliet raises a brow, "Weird how?"_

_"Like," I sigh and rub the back of my neck, "My heart feels like somethings crushing it, or like a weight is on top of it. And my face is heating up a lot more often now." My face scrunches while I explained. Juliet looks over to Emlyn and they giggle. My face contorts in confusion, "What?" Once they calm down, Emlyn asks, "Does this happen when you're around a certain person?" With a smirk on her face. My eyes narrow, "It does actually." Juliet sighs with a smile, "Is it around a certain Dragon Slayer?" I nod. Emlyn laughs quietly while Jul is trying to hold in hers. "What?! Seriously, what is it? And why does it only happen around them." Juliet looks over to me, "I think you're in-"_

_"What could I do to improve. Well, that's a silly question Nashi, there's a lot of things you can improve on. Maybe I could try to learn new spells from my spirits? Yah, that sounds like a good idea actually! I'll talk to Phoenix, Loke, Aquarius, and possibly Draco?"_

_Nashi interrupts. 'Please for the love of- Do not do that.'_

_"Maybe not. I could try summoning more than three spirits to test my stamina." 'Ok, yes that sounds better', but I'm done._

_I go up to Nashi and tap her shoulder, "Nash," She looks over her shoulder, "Please for the love of Mavis herself, shut up." Her eyes go wide and she shoved her face into her hands making me laugh at her embarrassment._

_I go back to Jul and Em. "You were saying?" Juliet shakes her head. "Nothing, it's nothing to worry about, ok?" I nod my head. I still feel like It's something important._

_Present time:_

"You really are just like your mother."

Right after the bastard said that I snapped.

I felt the weird tattoo form on my left arm. The area hasn't turned completely black yet like my father's does at times. My shirt was also thrown somewhere when I was training.

I froze everything that was in a mile's radius of us. Cas's Water Lotus was still up, thank god. I know that it's strong, but we've never used my Devil slaying magic against it, so I didn't know if it would hold or not.

I had the bastard frozen to the ground, his shock ended up breaking his concentration and the rocks above us fell. In the process of freezing everything, Jax and Nashi got frozen to the ground too.

'Damn it' I cursed in my head. I skated up the hill so that I could be next to the two mages. I put my hand up in the air, "ICE MAKE DOME!" Blue ice that looks around 10 feet wide appeared and surrounded us in it.

I look over to Jaxen, "Do you know what this bastard can do?" When I first saw Jaxen, I knew that he was beyond pissed at this guy. What I was questioning though was that Jaxen didn't seem to have a scratch on him, while Nashi had a few rips by the bottom of her white tank top and her new boots looked banged up. Her hair was also all over the place, but her scarf looked perfectly fine ironically enough with how old that thing is. Jaxen shakes his head. "No, but from what I've observed, he can make rocks out of thin air." I nod. I look over to Nashi and see a look that says that she's shocked by what the mage said. I walk up to her, "Nash-" The dome shakes and we hear a loud *crack!*.

She looks over to me with her bangs covering her eyes, "I'm fine." She said in a dark tone while putting her hair up into a high ponytail. Another rock hit that dome. Jaxen looks over to me, "Silver, get us out of this." I nod and start getting rid of the ice as fast as I can. I feel water by my right and see that Nashi already melted my ice. My eyes widen, and I'm sure Jaxen's did too.

Fire isn't supposed to melt this kind of ice. As far as I'm concerned, Nashi only has one mode she can use, which is her Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer mode.

All the ice around her is melting, including the dome. I free Jaxen's feet, but the dome by now is completely gone. Jaxen and I walk up to Nashi, "Don't." She commanded in a tone I have never heard her use. We pause mid-step. Jaxen looks over to me, pointing his head to where Nashi is. I keep walking towards her, "Silver," She said in the dark tone again. "Do not come near me." I was about two feet away from her. The heat that she was radiating off of her was burning. If Jaxen or anyone else was this close to her, they would have severe burns all over themselves.

I'm even feeling my skin burn.

The bastard across from us was still frozen in place by his feet. "Well, will you look at that." The smile he had was sickening. "I did not expect this. Boss never told me you had a Devil Slayer on your team little fairy, especially one that uses Ice." 'Little fairy?' I look over to Nashi and see her fists clench. 'Why the hell is he calling her that?' I ask myself.

"Did you know her?" Nashi said in a quiet low voice. Gamore raised a brow, "Who?" With a knowing smile on his face.

"You cut the crap fancy man. Did you or did you not know my mother." My ice surrounding us was melting fast and the grass near her was burning. I had to step away from her because the heat was getting too strong for me. I didn't even notice that Jaxen was inside Cas's Water Lotus.

The man smiled, "I didn't say I did." All the ice that was within about five feet of her was gone and the grass was burning whenever she moved. Nashi walked toward him slowly, everything melting and burning behind her.

"Then who the hell is 'he', huh? You said, 'he was right'." I see the man start to panic and hit the ice that's trapping him, he seems to feel the intense heat Nashi is making every time she takes a step toward him.

"Well?" Nashi says with her bangs still covering her face. She's about five feet away from him. His clothes start to smoke.

"L-listen, m-maybe we-we could." His voice quivers. **"NO"** her voice booms. I'm a few yards away from the scene and a breeze comes in moving Nashi's bangs.

Her eyes were bright green.

Something I've noticed whenever Nashi loses her cool, her eyes turn into a murky green color. They've never been like this. Her hair starts to unravel out of its containment and floats around her head.

"M-my boss k-knows a lot abou-about your family a-and ordered m-me to come a-and bring you t-to him." Nashi raises a brow and is about one foot away from him. I can hear his skin sizzle, his clothes start to melt. "You tell me what you did to the redhead over there and who your boss is and I might, **just** might, let you come with us without any major injuries."

Nashi was about a foot away from his face. His face started to react to the heat and started blistering.

The man smiled in a way that made my skin crawl.

He said something to Nashi that I couldn't hear, but whatever he said really affected her. Nashi's body freezes, causing the air around us to cool down to its normal temperature. Her eyes go wide and turn back into their normal chocolate brown shade. I see Gamore grab something from his coat, "NASH!" I yell, I make a rope of ice and have it grab her waist to get her out of the bastard's way and towards me. She gets pulled back quickly and lands on her butt. When she was closer to me, I heard something sizzle and Nashi yelp. The rope, that I made, around her was hurting her. She was breathing heavily, before I let my shock and concern for her get to me, I get rid of the rope.

Nashi was breathing shakily, I kneel and reach out to her with my left hand but when our skin barely touched, I felt my entire left arm burn. Nashi screamed and flinch away the same time I did. I land back into my ice and look over my arm to see nothing there. I look over to Nashi, who is shaking in pain holding her right shoulder and part of her upper chest. She's somehow twenty feet away from me.

I quickly get up to go to her aid.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Gamore stated, making me stop my ascent. My eyes shift to Nashi back to him, "What did you do?" My voice surprised me at how violent it sounded. Gamore smirked, I didn't do anything, YOU did." My eyes widen, I look back over to Nashi and see her take her left hand off her right shoulder. About a six-inch gash that was about an inch wide went diagonal from her right shoulder down to her upper right pectoral.

My eyes went wide. I did that?

The man laughed, "Well, I got the information I needed. Have a splendid day! Goodbye, my little fairy." The burns he had before were gone, he spun around and purple spoke appeared around him, when it cleared, he was gone.

I was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. I fall to my knees, thinking about Zeref knows what. My arm goes back to normal and my ice disappears as well. I don't remember anything after that.

_Narrator Point of view:_

During the time that Nashi and Silver were talking with Gamore, Juliet did all she could do to help Emlyn. Jaxen was holding Emlyn to his chest, making her look so fragile. "Jaxen," Juliet's voice quivers. "What," He lifts his head to make eye contact with her. "I need you to listen to me," He nods, "Go to the guild as fast as you can and find my mom and Ms. Porlyusica, they can do more help than me." Before Jax could answer, Cascade opens a doorway in her spell, "Go Jaxen." Jaxen doesn't spear either of the girls a nod and starts running out of the field to the guild.

Juliet has dry tear stains on her face and sniffles. Cas kneels to her level, "Jul, you did as much as you could." Cascade brings Juliet into a sisterly hug. They stay like that until Silver's ice melted. Juliet and Cascade look to another and agree that it was ok to go out. Cas releases Water Lotus and she and Juliet walk up the hill to where Silver and Nashi are. When Juliet and Cascade saw Silver out cold and Nashi quivering while holding her bloodied shoulder, Cas went to her brother while Juliet went to Nashi.

"Nashi!" Juliet said while she ran to her. "What happened to you?!" She kneels to Nashi's current height. Nashi takes in a shaky breath, "I-I'm not really sure myself." She lets out a depressing laugh. "I think I'll just need stitches," Juliet gives her a stern look, "How did you get this? That will help me determine whether you need 'just stitches' or something else." Nashi sighs and looks over to Silver.

Nashi bit her lip in thought. What happened when she and Silver touched was very weird. They've practiced with his slaying magic before and nothing happened, so why is it now reacting like this to her? And the rope, why did it burn her? It freaking BURNED her? How does that work with a fire mage?

Nashi looks back to Juliet, "Fancy man just grazed me with a sharp rock, that's all." Juliet began to open her mouth, "And no, it wasn't poisoned, it was a normal rock." Juliet didn't seem convinced but didn't press on.

"Jul," Cascade said. Juliet looked her way, "We should get them back to the guild to your mom and Porlyusica." Nashi was about to protest but Juliet stopped her by giving Nashi the harshest glare she has ever seen the younger girl give.

_At the guild:_

Everyone was having a normal day, well, normal for FairyTail at least.

After Laxus announced who would be competing in the GMG, everyone went to do their own thing. Wendy was talking with Tempest, Carla, and Happy. Gale was brawling with Daicho, Lisanna and Bickslow's daughter, and was winning. Gajeel and Flint were cheering on Gale while Levy was reading 'The Adventure of Iris' to Devon and Igneel, who were deeply invested in the story. Gray and Jella were talking about how their wives are crazy with Rain sitting in her father's lap giggling. Said women were conversing about ways to scare their husbands with Joy and Blaze pitching in ideas from time to time. Romeo was talking to Marai at the bar. Porlyusica was in the medical wing, a newly added area, enjoying confinement from humanity. And most importantly, Laxus was in his office doing bills, his favorite activity.

The guild doors burst open causing everyone to turn their heads to see who it was. What greeted them was something they've never hope would happen. There, was standing Jaxen holding his wounded younger sister.

"WENDY! PORLYUSICA!" Said women and Erza along with Jella, run to the two.

"Jaxen what happen!?" "What's glowing inside Emlyn!?" His parents bombarded him with questions.

"Erza, you and Jella need to step away so that Porlyusica-san and I can help her." Wendy had gotten more confident and self-assured over the years. Erza and Jella back away so that Jaxen can bring her to the medical wing. When the four enter, Porlyusica shut the doors so that the worried parents couldn't enter.

Jaxen laid her down gently on a bed close to a window, where anyone could clearly see the deep purple object in her lower stomach. Jaxen found a chair to sit in while Porlyusica and Wendy looked over his younger sister and put an IV into her. Jaxen was still out of breath from running from the field to here in a short amount of time.

"Jaxen," Wendy said sternly. "I need you to tell me what happened and what this glowing object is." Porlyusica was taking her vitals while Wendy walked over to him.

"We left the guild to train in a field that's close to the Dragneel residence, and Cas, Jul, Em, and I stayed together while Nashi and Silver went on their own to train. The four of us got interrupted by a man in a suit." Jaxen sighs and runs a hand down his face. "He-" Jaxen started and removes his hand and put his elbows on his knees and had his hands hold his head. Wendy looks over to Porlyusica to see her cut the poor girl's blouse to better see the injury. "He what Jaxen." Wendy puts a reassuring hand on his back, rubbing circles into it. "Emlyn starting ranting to him after he called her a brat, about how he shouldn't underestimate her. After a while, he got fed up with and snapped his fingers and something that looked like a rock that was glowing purple with cracks a shade lighter than the object itself. He pointed his fingers towards Emlyn and the rock impaled her and the force of the impact caused her to fly back into a tree."

Wendy looks over to the elder with a concerning look. Porlyusica nodded to Wendy to have her come over to the bed where Em is. "Child, I'm going to pull out the object and I need you to use your magic. I feel that the object is poisoned with something." Wendy nodded and started her spell. Porlyusica grabbed forceps and tried to remove the object. Surprisingly, there were no complications when removing the rock. The older women placed it in a tub of water and went to grab bandages and gauze to cover the wound. Jaxen, who was looking away at this point, was praying that the rest of his team was ok.

"I can't find anything in her system," Wendy announced. The older woman looked at her with questioning eyes, "Are you sure?" Wendy stopped her spell, "Yes, my magic doesn't seem to work either," She mumbled. Jaxen perked up at that, "Juliet had the same problem." Before anyone could continue, they hear a loud sound come from the entrance of the guild.

Several members outside started talking, footsteps kept coming closer to the room the three are currently in. The door bursts open, revealing a bloodied Nashi, a concerned Juliet and an exhausted Cascade holding her unconscious brother on her back. Wendy gasps and runs to Nashi and has her sit down on the bed across from Emlyn. Juliet had Cascade lay Silver down on the bed next to Nashi. Cascade went to sit down next to Jaxen, when she was seated, she laid her head on the others shoulder who put his own head on top of hers. Juliet goes to shut the door before any more people could enter.

"Juliet," Wendy starts, "Silver is fine, he just passes out from shock, he doesn't have any major injuries besides his hand which just looks irritated." Her daughter answered quickly and then went over to Porlyusica's side if the elder needed help. Wendy briefly smiled but it was replaced with a frown when she looked over Nashi.

She gently lifted Nashi's arm to better see the wound. "So, what happened to you." Nashi laughed nervously. "Fancy man just barley grazed me with one of his rock things, and no, it wasn't weird looking." Wendy gives her a look, similar to the one Juliet had given her earlier. "Are you sure? Because this looks like-" She gets interrupted by a groan from the bed next to Nashi.

Juliet gasps, "Silver!"

"Child! People are resting!" Porlyusica shushed. Juliet flushed and apologized, Wendy silently chuckled. "How are you feeling," Juliet asks in a quieter voice.

Silver turns his head and looks over to Nashi. Nashi smiles knowingly and silently tells him that they'll talk about what happened later. Silver bits his lip and looks away from the strawberry blonde. "Yeah," he starts, "I'm fine, just tired."

Wendy sighs, "Do you know why this man was there?" Juliet looks worried when her mother said that. "Mom let's not-"

"No. It's fine Juliet. Get Laxus in here too. He probably needs to hear this." Silver and Juliet look over to the Fire Dragon Slayer, with unsure looks. Juliet bits her lip but does what Nashi asked. She goes to the door and asks for Laxus. The muscular man comes in behind the petit girl and (surprisingly) gently shuts the door. He grabs a chair, along with Porlyusica, and both sit next to Wendy.

Nashi takes a deep breath and mostly explains everything. Laxus's hand went down his face and sighs. "You keep avoiding why he was there kid." He groans. Nashi looks over to Silver, who nods. She takes a deep, shaky breath and looks straight into Laxus's eyes.

**"He was looking for me."**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** (A/N) _Hi! Yah, so school is a thing...Sorry for inconsistent uploads. I've added more A/N in_ ** _ lets meet the characters  _ **_ so check that out if you want. Spoilers for 100 year quest: LEVY IS PREGNANT! LIKE HOLY CRAP!! So this makes my ages wrong but this is my story and I'm able to do what I want with it, right? Hope you all have an amazing day! _ **


	18. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_"You keep avoiding why he was there kid." He groans. Nashi looks over to Silver, who nods. She takes a deep, shaky breath and looks straight into Laxus's eyes._ **

**_"He was looking for me."_ **  
  
  


_Nashi's Point of view:_

After much more questing, Laxus left and said that he'll look into it. It was night now, around nine o'clock I'd say. Wendy, Romeo, and Juliet left to head home. Most of the guild was gone, besides from worried parents, exceeds, and Igneel. Levy most likely brought Rain to her house for the night.

Wendy gave Silver and I new clothing before she left. Silver had a baggy dark green shirt with black sweatpants. I had to get bandages around my right shoulder and for it to cover the gash by my pectoral, the bandage needed to go around my chest. My scarf did well hiding my bandages. Wendy gave me a big lavender V-neck shirt that went all the way down to my upper thigh and grey cloth shorts that are almost covered by the shirt. She was also kind enough to give me a ponytail so that I could put my hair into a bun.

I was laying down on my stomach on the bed I was given, holding my keys while looking at Cascade and Jaxen, who were still out cold; sleeping on each other.

It was cute. I was smiling at the sight.

"What are you smiling about?" I turn my head to my right. I chuckle at Silver. He was laying down with his arms behind his head, looking at me with a small smile. "Just how cute A-Jax and Cascade are." He lifts his head a bit to get a better view. He lays back down and nods, "I agree with you. I wish one of them will be the bigger person and ask the other out." My eyes widen in shock. "When did you finally accept that they liked each other?" I asked while trying to get into a more comfortable position with my bandages. He shrugs, "Well, I never really opposed it. I would rather Cas be with Jaxen than some random ass-hat." I laugh at his comment.

Porlyusica came in and finally let worried parents in to see their kids. Erza and Jella went straight to Emlyn and talked to Porlyusica about how she's doing. Gray went over to his sleeping daughter and Juvia, who was holding Iggy's hand, came over to Silver and me. Blaze, Happy and Joy were hovering over Iggy and Juvia.

"Sissy!" Iggy (quietly) exclaimed.

"Nashi!" Happy said, sounding concerned yet relieved.

"Nash!" Joy and Blaze chimed in.

I smiled wide and sat upright, gently laid down my keys to my left and hold out my arms to them. Iggy let go of Juvia's hand and jumped into my arms along with Blaze and Joy snuggling into my neck. It hurt, but I really didn't care. I squeezed Iggy so hard and I could tell that he was (trying) doing the same.

My lips started quivering, "Hey buddy, and hello to the two of you" I whispered to them. Tears threatened to fall, but I somehow kept them in.

_Flashback:_

_I was about one foot away from him. He was shaking, I could hear his skin sizzle. I moved closer into his face, "Anything else to say?" He stopped shaking and smiled in a way that made my stomach drop. He leaned forward into my ear, "You know, your bother, what's his name? Igneel?" I glare menacingly and growl. He hums, "I made a promise to your father, my little fairy."_

_'Dad?'_

_"I told him that I would kill all his remaining family, and I intend to keep it. And I'll start. With. That. Boy."_

_I freeze._

_My anger is replaced by pure fear and confusion. The air around us cools. I start hyperventilating, I can't lose Iggy too._

_I can't._

_I WON'T._

Present time:

"Don't do that again." Iggy's voice shakes. "You really scared me! I thought something really bad happened to you." He hiccups and I start to feel my shirt get damp.

"Nashi! You can't keep doing this. You're going to give Happy and I heart attacks!"

"No. Nothing happened to me bud. I'm right here." My hands start shaking. He fists the back of my shirt and I can tell he's full-on crying at this point.

"And It's not like I intentionally get myself into these things, Joy" I hear her chuckle softly.

I rock us back and forth, rubbing circles into Iggy's back while I hold him. Once he calms down, I pull him back from my shoulder so that he can face me. Joy and Blaze remove themselves from my neck and sit next to me on my right. I wipe Iggy's eyes, "You really think I would let some rich, bratty man beat me?" He shakes his head with a small laugh, Joy and Blaze join him. I give him my signature smile, "Good." I pull him back into my arms and he snuggles into my neck and falls asleep instantly, along without two exceeds.

"Nashi-san," I look up to see Juvia facing me. "Juvia wants to know if you're alright." I smile and nod.

I see Happy give me a concerning look. He mouths to me that he and Gray need to talk to me alone. I raise a brow at him but nod.

I turn my attention back to Juvia.

"Juvia is glad that Nashi-san is ok." She smiles and looks over to A-Jax and Cas. "Juvia will bring Cas-chan back home. Gray-sama and Happy wanted to talk with you and Silver-kun when everyone is out."

I send Happy a look. He laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head.

I nod to Juvia and she walks towards the two sleeping teens and wakes them up from their slumber. They groan but wake up. Jella walks over to his groggy son and says something to Juvia, causing her to smirk and nod. Juvia gets Cas up and before the two walk out the door, Juvia gives Silver and me one last smile. Jella also smiles at us and walks out with Jaxen over his shoulder, making Silver and me laugh. Iggy squirms in my arms, making me freeze, but he gets comfortable and stops, making me sigh in relief. Erza looked like she was staying with Emlyn for the night, probably why Jella left with Jaxen. Porlyusica said something to Erza and gave Silver and me a very, very small smile.

"If either of you need me, I'll be next door." She walks into a separate door in the Medicine wing and shuts it behind her. Gray, who was somehow next to me, went over to sit on Silver's bed. Silver groans but sits up so that his father could sit.

I gently move Iggy out of my arms and lay him down so that his head is on my lap and his body is hopefully more comfortable. I look to my right and see Blaze sleeping on Joy's shoulder, making me smile.

Gray looks over to Happy, signaling him to come over as well. Happy flies over and sits on Silver's head, making Sil give him a 'wth' look. "So," Gray starts quietly so that Erza couldn't hear, "what actually gave you that," He points to my now revealed bandaged shoulder. The shirt sleeve must've fallen when I moved Iggy.

"A rock-"

"No, it wasn't." Gray's voice was dark and serious. I look at Silver and see that he's uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk about it, and I don't either honestly. Happy and Gray see our expressions, "I can feel that Devil Slaying magic was the cause of it, so neither of you better not lie to me." We flinch. Silver sighs, "Well, I was using my Slaying magic and froze everything that was at least within a mile of us, including Jax, Nashi, and the enemy." He looks over to me, to make sure he could continue, I nod solemnly. "Nashi lost control," He paused, looking at Gray, who raises a brow to me. I look away, "Dad," He starts, "She was able to melt my ice." That got Gray and Happy's attention. Silver continued, "Nashi froze for a second giving Gamore the time to go into his coat. I made a rope and pulled her away from him. The rope-"

"The rope started to burn me in away." I finished. Gray looked even more surprised. Happy looked concerned and came over to me and lifted my shirt, making me flush and slap him 'Sorry bud, reflex'.

Happy flies back and sits surprisingly in Gray's lap. I sigh and continue, "Silver got rid of it and came over to check on me, he reached out and barley even touched my shoulder. When he did, we both flinched back in pain. And I ended up with this" I said while pointing to bandage.

"And this happened because you were using Phoenix Rising and Silver was using Devil Slaying Magic, right?" We both nod. Gray shakes his head and chuckles darkly. Happy looks down, looking disappointed at, being right at something?

Silver and I looked at each other then back to them. "Nashi," Gray starts. "You're aware of what Natsu was right?" Happy gives Gray a look.

My face scrunches 'Why is he using past tense?' Silver looks very confused.

I nod, "This is just a theory, but Happy and I think that you might be part of what he is." I pause. My face probably looked shocked, because I certainly was. I mean it made sense in away. But, why would I be part demon? Mom rewrote the book, so how would-. Oh, oh! What if she only changed the person who dad was connected to? Not what he was? They never liked talking about it. Mom mentioned that she signed the book, so that made her one of the "authors" of it, that's the same thing as changing Dad's "life force", right? No, that couldn't be, because moms-.

"Nashi," I look up to Happy looking concerned and Gray looking solemn, along with an even more confused Silver. Gray starts, "I see the cogs working in your head, but we'll talk later. It's late and I need to get Rain from Levy's and bring Iggy back so he can sleep and Happy needs to bring Joy and Blaze back." Happy looked at Gray with a confused expression and Gray gave him a 'go with it' look.

I nod numbly, Silver looks between us and looks like he's trying to figure out what we're talking about. Gray grabs Iggy and quickly walks out, along with with happy heaving his two children.

leaving me with a confused Silver who, most likely, had MANY questions.

When he opened his mouth, I interrupt him and told him I'll explain tomorrow. He grumbles but lays down and quickly falls asleep. I look over to make sure that Erza is asleep. And low and behold, she was asleep at her daughter's bedside. I smile sadly.

I quietly get up and grab my keys and walk over to the door that leads to the hallway. On my way, I take off my scarf and put it on the chairs that Jax and Cas were on. I walk to the door and shut it behind me and go down the hall. I head down the stairs that lead into the main hall and sit down at the nearest table.

The tables have been reinforced with iron bars underneath to help them not break. (They still break.)

I mentally open Loke's gate (yes, I can do that) and see a bright light. There stands Loke, who looks, unsurprisingly, absolutely pissed.

"Nashi-"

"I know. I know, ok. If you're only going to lecture me, leave. I have questions that I need answers to." I interrupt. He seemed shocked by what I said. He sends me a heated glare. "Fine. But this conversation isn't over." I nod. "You're SO lucky that I'm not Aquarius." I laugh at his comment. He takes a deep breath and looks at me. I look him straight in the eyes, "When Mom rewrote Dad's book," Loke froze, "Did she remove the demon in him, or did she change the author so that it wasn't Zeref." I didn't mean for it not to sound like a question, but oh well. Loke chuckles, "You know, you're too smart for your own good at times," I raised a brow at him, most likely not looking amused. He sighs, "She only changed the author," I open my mouth to protest, "I know that doesn't make sense, and I don't know what to tell you. I only know that." I bite my lip in thought. "Thanks, Loke." He nods. "Can we talk about what happened later by chance?" I asked with my biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage. He blushes and looks away, "Fine." He mumbles. I smile and sent him back into the spirit world.

I look over my keys, I've been doing this for a while now actually. I always end up hovering over Draco's. I unhook his key and admire it. It really is a beautiful key to look at, mostly because it's very different, from the structure, sculpture and even the bronzy-orange color of it.

I sigh 'This Is a really stupid idea'. "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee, Draco!" It didn't sound as cool as I thought it would while whispering. A surprisingly quiet 'ding dong!' is made and bright light forms. There standing in front of me is Draco. Ever since I tried to make a contract with him, which I still need to do, I haven't tried to open his gate, and he hasn't tried coming through. He gives me a bewildered look.

"Why am I here?" He says with venom in his voice.

Wow.

Shocking.

"First of all," I start, "you need to be quiet, people are sleeping." He gives me a look, "Secondly," I continued, "we never finished our contract," I state. He glares, "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make a contract with a teenage girl that's secretly an uncontrollable monster!"

I flinched at the name. I bite my lip and look away in shame and wrap my arms around myself. "Yeah, sorry about that," I whispered. He scoffs, "You're truly pathetic, you know that? I can't believe you have all twelve golden keys. You're too weak to use them."

My head whips up to look at him, "I do NOT use them. Ever." I give him my most venomous glare. He opens his mouth to protest, to which I interrupt, "I don't know if you've noticed, but during the past month, I haven't called any of my spirts for a violent reason besides from today, which was only for training purposes. For instance, just a minute ago I called Loke because I WANTED to talk to him and had questions for him." He quickly shuts his mouth.

I sighed and wiped my hand down my face with my injured arm, causing me to flinch in either stupidity or pain. Most likely both. My shirt falls down my right arm, giving Draco the view of a lot of bandaging. His eye widens the fraction of an inch.

"What happened?" He asked, pointing to my shoulder. I raise a brow to him, "Why do you care?" He glares at me.

'Wow' I think to myself, 'I've either been glared at or glared at someone at least over five times today.'

"Well, excuse me for be being curious. I just sensed something weird." Draco said, looking at my wound with curiosity.

My face scrunches with confusion and curiosity, "How can you sense that?"

"Well, I'm a celestial spirit, obviously, and a dragon, right?" I nod. He pauses and contemplates if he should continue. "My-" he stops and sighs. "One of my previous owners was a demon."

What. On. Earth.

I open my mouth, "Don't. Let me finish," I grumble. "He kept his identity secret for a long time and did well doing so. He traveled all around the world and traveled with many people. One of them was a Devil Slayer." He says in a solemn tone.

'Oh no.' I think I can guess what happened.

"The Devil Slayer he was traveling with found out what he truly was and killed him on the spot." He turns to look away from me. "Seeing and feeling my master be killed by that magic, it's etched upon my mind forever." In a whisper, I heard him say, "He was the last person to treat me other than just a weapon."

I look at the keys in my hand, thinking of who gave them to me. "I know how it feels."

At that moment, he took a deep breath. I looked up to find a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

He scoffs, "It's nothing."

After a bit of an awkward silence, with the same puzzled look on his face, he asks, "Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?" I asked, eyeing him. "Like." He gestures to me. "This." Frustrated, I ask, "Like WHAT?"

"Kind."

Oh. I sigh and laugh awkwardly. "Well, I guess I've always been like this." He turns his head, looking confused. I bite my lip, "It's how I was raised. My mom was a Celestial Wizard, and she taught me to be kind especially to my spirits. To treat them as friends, family. And respect."

He looks away from me. Most likely thinking about what I said. "Why are you trying so hard to make a contract with me?" He asks, almost inaudible.

I look back down to my keys, my family, and smile softly. "Because I want you to know what it's like to have a family. To be loved and appreciated. To make you understand that you're more than just a weapon that Celestial mages use."

I look to see the same puzzled look on his face.

"That's the second time I've seen that look on your face. What is it?"

He looks at me and says, "You" he states, "You're nothing like I've come to expect."

"I'll consider your request." He says as he fades back into the spirit world.

I look down at my hands once more and smile.

Narrator Point of view:

It was almost midnight. The night brought a cool chill to anyone walking within it. The sky was vacant of clouds. A mysterious cloaked figure stood looking down onto the guild called FairyTail. They're able to see a strawberry blonde girl sleeping at a table holding something golden in her hands. They smile, "My times almost up." They look up to the clear sky, "I'll see all of you soon." Running on rooftops, they disappear into the ** _distance_** _._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) The information about the book of END and what Lucy did to it in this chapter is most likely not correct. I'm not sure that we even know what she did besides from changing the author. I also don't know if it's logical that Nashi is part demon, but it's my book and for the sake of my story I'm going to say that there's a possibility that she is. Hope that's ok with the people reading this story. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading! And sorry for any spelling errors. _ **


	19. It Finally Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last Chapter:_ **

**_"My times almost up." They look up to the clear sky, "I'll see all of you soon." Running on rooftops, they disappear into the distance._ **

_Nashi's Point of view:_

It's been about twenty-four hours since Silver, Emlyn and I were admitted to Porlyusica. The said older women let Silver get released when he woke up that morning. It royally pissed me off. She said that she wanted to keep an eye on me for another few hours. I grumbled because literally, EVERYONE agreed with her, including my partners in crime! Looking at you Joy and Silver.

The good news is that Em woke up at around noon, feeling completly fine. Em said that she was in perfect shape, but you best believe that her mother and Juliet had a few words with her.

So, I was able to talk with Emlyn throughout the day, Silver, Joy, and Iggy kept me company too. Silver tried to bring up the conversation we had with Gray and Happy last night. First Master must've been watching over me because Gray suddenly took his son on a little trip before the GMG that would last for about a day and a half.

(Yes, we are still supposed to participate in the GMG, including Emlyn unless Laxus thinks otherwise)

At around eight at night, Porlyusica finally released me but said to keep the bandages on until the games to not risk anything. I smile and nudge Iggy, who had fallen asleep on me, and headed out the guild with Joy over our heads.

I asked about Blaze's whereabouts and Iggy said that he was staying with Carla tonight.

Iggy starts slowing down and I make the (un)smart decision to pick him up and carry him. With my good arm of course.

"Sissy, no!" He whines.

Joy gave me a look, "Nashi."

"What?" I retaliate to them. The light blue exceed sighs, "You're going to hurt it more, flame brain."

Iggy laughs in my arm. My eye twitches, "I'm using my good arm, thank you very much." She shakes her head and laughs under her breath with Iggy joining her. I give Igneel a look, "Well, if you don't want me to carry you fine." I drop him, making him land on his butt.

"Hey!" He pouts his lip. I smirk, "What? You complained about it, didn't you?" He mumbles words under his breath that my enhanced hearing couldn't hear. Joy sighs and flies down to sit on the top of his head.

The walk home consisted of banter the three of us made and laughs, making the walk home much faster.

Our beautiful house in the woods with a clear view of the stars. We walk in and I smelled a scent that's not supposed to be in my house.

The scents in my house usually consist of spicy chocolate, coming from Iggy. Freshly bloomed flowers coming from Joy. Freshly mowed grass and slight fish coming from both Blaze and Happy. The smell of the aftermath of rainstorm mixed with a hint of mint coming from Silver and whatever mine smells like.

This new scent was damp wood with a very slight smell of caramel.

I chuckle and roll my eyes; I know this scent like the back of my hand.

They must've heard me because they came out of the kitchen.

"Cae!" Both Joy and Iggy yell and run towards him.

Caelum kneels down and pulls the two into his arms, "Hey you two!" He sets Iggy down and ruffles his matching blonde hair and high fives Joy.

Caelum's hair was all over the place, looking like he just rolled out of bed. His brown eyes looking tired as he smiled and conversed with the younger boy and exceed.

"Hey, I need to talk to Nashi for a bit. Think you two can wait for us in your room, Neel?" Iggy nods and Joy looks over to me making sure I'm ok. I nod and she goes up with Iggy. I automatically walk upstairs into my room, knowing Caelum was right on my heels. I sigh and flop into my made queen-sized bed.

'I'll have to thank Virgo later' I think to myself.

Caelum shuts the door behind him and grabs the chair that's by my desk and sits in front of me.

"Hi." He starts with a small smile. "Hey." I take this moment to observe him. He's wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt with blue flannel night pants that have a ring that can hold his keys.

"So," he starts, "you going to tell me what happened there?" He points to my revealed shoulder.

I sigh and get up from my bed and head to my closet, "No, I really don't." I open my doors with a wince.

Caelum sighs, "Sit, I'll get you a new shirt. Knowing you, you've probably been in that for the past twenty-four hours." I give him a look but go back into my bed while he gets up to go to my closet.

I hear shuffling of clothing, "You want a sweatshirt or a fancy-schmancy dress?" I can feel the smirk on his face from my bed. I point my finger towards his back and a little ball of fire forms on top of my nail. I then flick my finger towards Caelum. When the mini fireball hit Caelum's back, he flinched and made a sound of surprise, making me smile mischievously.

He turns around and throws me one of my favorite hoodies, "Was that REALLY necessary?" I snicker, "Yes. Yes, it was." He sighs and rolls his eyes but smiles. I put down the hoodie and try to take off my shirt. I struggle from being careful of the bandages. I ended up getting stuck in the shirt, Caelum laughs, "Need any help there?" I begrudgingly nod. He walks over to me and helps me take off my shirt, being wary of the bandages. I thank him and put on my hoodie. I briefly left my room to throw the shirt into our dirty laundry.

I briefly look into Iggy's room. I see the said boy sitting on his bed, concentrating very hard on a small book in his hands. Joy is sitting on his head trying to help him sound out the words. I smile softly at the scene and wish I had a lacrima.

When I walked back into my room, I see Caelum sitting on the floor next to my closet, opening up the box that I found Dad's letter in and Draco's key. I lean on my doorframe with my good arm, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." He flinches and quickly turns around. His face flushed and he laughs out of embarrassment.

"Well," he started while I walked in with the shut behind me, and sat down next to him, "satisfaction brought it back." I weekly laugh and lightly punch his arm.

"What's exactly in this? I'm assuming the white things that have rubber bands on them are letters and the leather books are possibly old storybooks?" I grab the box out of his hands and grab one of the leather books. When I open it, I see a picture of my parents and me. My dad has his arm around my mom's shoulders with a huge smile on his face along with my mom who is holding a younger me. I push the box to the side and open to the next page.

"I think it's a photo album." Caelum raises a brow but shifts his focus onto the book full of pictures.

A few pages in and there's a picture of Caelum and me when we were around two years old playing with toys. The two of us laugh, "Holy crap, we're so young there!" Caelum says pointing to the picture.

"Look at how blonde my hair was!" I add on. "That's crazy, I didn't even know these were taken, why didn't you show me this earlier?" He asks. I run my fingers across a picture of my mom and Aunt Levy.

"I didn't know that I had this box until recently. I only found it about three weeks ago." His eyes widen dramatically. "That's still a long time, Nash!" I sigh.

"I didn't want to look in it ok." His face contorts in confusion. "Why?"

I then go onto explain how I found the box and the letter, as well as Draco's key. He's silent for a few moments. "Ok, first off, you found a letter from the bastard that's your father that kinda, but really didn't explain why he left?" I nod.

He sighs and wipes a hand down his face, "And, you found a BRONZE colored Celestial key. Draco – The Dragon." I nod once again. He scratches his head, "How is that even- That doesn't make any sense. There's twelve," Ophiuchus's key glowed on his hip, "Sorry Ophiuchus, thirteen golden keys and many, many silver keys. That's it." I shrug my shoulders.

"He told me that his key hasn't been used in 500 years." Caelum's face dropped in sadness.

Celestial mages weren't the best back then.

"Can you call him?" I wince at the thought. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's not a big fan of Celestial mages." He bites his lip, "I can understand that, but try? For me? If he wants to go then he can, I just want to see him. He's part dragon Nash."

I sigh while I stand up and grab my keys that are hooked on my sweatpants. I grab Draco's beautiful key, 'I don't think I'll ever get over how amazing his key is'.

"Gate of the Dragon, I open thee, Draco!"

There, standing in all his glory, is Draco, who is holding a ripped leather jacket?

Who looks, absolutely furious.

Caelum's eyes go wide in astonishment. Draco ignores his presence and looks over to me, "Why am I here? I was busy!" he huffs.

"Well, you never gave me the days that you don't want to be called on! And I have a question I've wanted to ask you for a while now actually." He grumbles curses under his breath, "What's your question?" his voice strained.

"How in Mavis's name do you have modern clothing? Even when I first called you, you were in modern clothing. How does that even work!?" He only shrugs at my question. Caelum moves up from the floor, making Draco notice that it's not just the two of us. He raises a brow at the blonde.

"Who are you, boy?" Caelum looks at him with curiosity.

"Caelum Eucliffe." Draco raises a brow to me, looking like he wanted to know more about him and his relation to me.

"He's a close friend of mine. Do you remember Loke mentioning about there being only two known active Celestial mages left?" Draco nods.

"Well," I start carefully, "Caelum here is the other one." Draco's eyes widen at my words. He looks at Caelum and glairs but doesn't say anything. Draco looks back to me with an expecting look on his face.

Caelum clears his throat, making Draco and I turn our attention to the blonde. "I'm sure you're aware that Nashi isn't only a Celestial Mage but also a Dragon Slayer, right?" Draco nods. "I myself, am also a Dragon Slayer, so when I heard that Nashi found a dragon Celestial key, my curiosity got the better of me. I apologize for that." The sprits eyes widen by a fraction in shock.

I'm in a shocked silence. Draco shakes his head and grumbles about how humans are weird and looks back to me, seeing if I needed him for anything else. I blink multiple times and shake my head telling him 'no'. He lightly nods and goes back to the spirit world.

"Well," I start, "that went a lot better than I expected." Caelum just nods making me laugh. I mentioned that Iggy and Joy are probably waiting for us and that we should go see them. Caelum relentingly agrees and walks out of my room with me following behind.

The four of us talked for what seemed like forever. Igneel finally fell asleep with Joy slowing following his lead. Caelum bids me goodbye and leaves, but not without asking me if I was really ok. I laugh and wave him off. He sighs but smiles and leaves. I tuck Iggy into his red flamed covers and kiss his forehead and gently grab Joy and walk out of his room, quietly closing his door behind me. I lay Joy down onto the side of my bed that she sleeps on. The box catches my eye and I walk back over to it and open up the photo album Caelum and I were looking at.

Now that I think about it, we don't have any pictures of mom or dad in the house. I bit my lip and open the book up again, looking to see if there are any good pictures of my parents.

A picture that caught my eye was the one that covered the majority of one of the pages. It looked like the picture was taken at night. There was a humongous rainbow Sakura tree that lit up anything that was near it. Under the tree stood my parents. I smile, knowing when this was taken. My dad was on one knee with a box in his hands with the softest smile I've ever seen, and my mom had her hands over her mouth, but you could tell she was smiling.

I've heard Gray tell me the story of how Lucy was sick and couldn't go to her first Blossom-Viewing Festival. Gray said that Natsu was down in the dumps for the whole day, moping. Later that night, my mom woke up and saw that one of the biggest Sakura trees in Magnolia uprooted, floating down the river by her apartment.

The story always made me happy and curious. Whenever I would ask my dad about it, he said that he had nothing to with it. But we all know the truth.

I take a shuddery breath and notice that I had tears running down my face. I laugh and wipe them away.

I carefully remove the picture from the book and head downstairs to our storage closet to see if we had any frames. We did -thank god- and I placed the picture inside the frame and look around for a good place to put it. I decided that it would look nice above our greyish green couch in the living room.

The frame had sticky things that made it stick to the wall. I step back and smile, I liked It there. I sigh contently and head back into my room. On my way, I glance at our clock in the dining room that read twelve.

'How is it already midnight?'

I shake my head and walk up to our few stairs and check on Iggy again, only to see that he's out like a light. I nod my head and walk into my room and flop onto my bed, making joy stir but not wake up.

I quickly drift off, thinking about random things.

-TIME SKIP A DAY BEFORE THE GMG-

_Narrator Point of view:_

FairyTail arrived a day before the Grand Magic Games began, many other guilds did the same. The guild would be staying at the Crocus Escape. Nashi, Silver, Emlyn, Jaxen, Cascade, and Juliet would be sharing a suit. It was a three-bedroom two bath with a small living area. Emlyn and Juliet would be sharing a bed, Nashi and Cascade would be sharing also and as well Silver and Jaxen. Only a good chunk of the guild could come, FairyTail has grown tremendously.

They arrived very early in the morning. No one asked Laxus where they were going because he was in a VERY bad mood. On the walk, Silver took Jaxen's bag while Nashi took Cascade's. Cascade gave the two a questioning look and was about to ask them what they were doing. She wasn't able to get any words out because Jaxen took her hand, making the navy haired girl blush, and quickly dragged her away from the group.

Once Jaxen was sure no one would be following he let go of her hand and let her catch her breath.

"Ajax," she pants, "why did you do that?" She looks up to see Jaxen's face red, not meeting her gaze. "Jax?" Cascade asked again, concern painting her face.

He ruffles his hair and sighs. He looks her straight in the eye, "I know that this is short notice and rushed, but I needed to get you alone to ask you something really important, and I wasn't sure that I could do it with our parents watching." Cascade raises a brow to the violet haired man.

Not breaking eye contact, he takes her hands with a small, nervous-looking smile, "Cas, would you do me the honor, and go on a date with me?"

Cascade eyes widen. 'Did he actually say what I think he said?!' she thought. She blinks and opens her mouth to speak, only there to be no words coming out of her mouth.

Jaxen sighs and squeezes her hands and lets them go, "As I thought, I hope that-"

"NO!" Cascade interrupts. The man's eye widen. She quickly takes his hands into hers, "Jaxen," she laughs gleefully, "I would love to go on a date with you."

Cascade's face is burning as well as Jaxen's, they both give each other huge, loving smiles. "Great, because I planned out the whole day," Jaxen said smiling down at her. Cas smiles even more (if that's possible) and giggles and jumps into Jaxen's arms for a huge hug. He laughs and hugs her back.

For the rest of the day, the two teens went to all the places Jaxen had planned, and Cascade enjoyed all of it.

When FairyTail reached their destination, Mira checked in and gave everyone their key cards. Laxus immediately went into his room with his daughter and wife following close behind. Erza, Jella, Juvia, and Gray were looking for their now missing children. Emlyn and Nashi said that they'll be fine. Silver and Juliet nod behind them for extra measure. The two sets of parents look at the other and shrug and head into their rooms.

Emlyn really wanted to spy on the two teens, but Nashi convinced her otherwise. Emlyn grumbled in annoyance and started to pout. Juliet said that they'll go to a nearby bakery and get some pastries and maybe see if Skyla or Akine were around. Emlyn has met Skyla and thinks she's a nice girl. Em has heard a lot of things about Akine and is intrigued but doesn't actually want to meet the mage. The two leave and tell their parents they'll be back in a bit, leaving Nashi and Silver alone, which the two were fine with. The exceeds went away and will be coming tomorrow for the games.

It was now late at night, around eight.

Jaxen and Cascade were at their last stop of the day, the Crocus flower garden. Cascade talked about all of the different types of plants she knew. Jaxen smiled warmly at her. He grabbed her right hand, something the two have quickly gotten used to, and lead her to a nearby stone bench. Fireflies flying around them. The two sat in silence, enjoying the presence of the other.

"I'm really happy we did this," Cascade said breaking the silence. Jaxen hums in agreement. His thumb strokes the top of her hand. "Hey, Cas?"

"Hmm?"

Jaxen bites his lip. He lifts his left hand to cup her cheek, making her face him. The two were very close now. They were unknowingly slowly leaning into the other. Once their lips were about an inch away from each other Jaxen took a deep breath through his nose.

"Stop me if I'm wrong." He whispers and leans in, Cascade meeting him halfway.

The kiss wasn't hesitant, but sure. They were both aware that the other felt the same after today's events. Somehow all of their feelings went into the kiss and the other understood. The kiss was soft, inexperienced, clumsy, but perfect.

The two briefly back away for air and looked into the other's eyes. Cascade smiles and giggles making Jaxen smiling lovingly at her.

"Does this mean that we're a thing?" Cascade quietly asks.

"It can. Unless you don't want it to."

Cascade gives Jaxen a look and kisses him, making the said teen make a noise of surprise.

She leans back and smiles, "I do want it to be a thing."

Jaxen hugs her and stands up with her still in his arms and spins them around, the two laughing in happiness.

On the walk back to the hotel (Jaxen found out where they were staying) they decided that they would tell people about their new relationship after the GMG but they also won't exactly hide it either.

The two quietly get their key card and head up into their room. Before the two departed, Jaxen leaned down and quickly kissed Cascade, making her blush furiously. The two go into their rooms and both have the same thought in their heads as they fall asleep.

' **It finally happened**.'

**_ (A/N) I went back into older chapters and fixed some mistakes I made about the Celestial keys, like how many Nashi had. This is also my first time writing a kissing scene. I know its short and all over the place but I hope you liked it. Thank you!! _ **


	20. It's On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my Wattpad account

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_The two go into their rooms and both have the same thought in their heads as they fall asleep._ **

**_'It finally happened.'_ **  
  
  


_Narrator Point of view:_

Nashi is sitting in the living room of their hotel room with Silver and Joy. It's a small space but not too crowded. There are two cushioned couches in front of each other with a small coffee table in between and a small loveseat off to the side.

Nashi is sitting in front of the couch so that she has better access to the table, Silver is in front of the Strawberry blonde doing the same while Joy stands on the table. Silver and Nashi were in a very serious game of Blue Fish. The loser has to pay the winner dinner.

Emlyn and Juliet are currently out, have been for a while, they met up with Skyla and have been busy taking with the young mage. It was around eight at night. Nashi and Silver aren't too worried because one, they know those two girls are scary strong for their age, and two, Tempest is most likely with them and she would come straight here is something were to happen. The exceeds ended up coming back early and arrived about an hour ago, and knowing Tempest, the cat was sure to find Juliet right away.

Nashi bit her lip in concentration while she observes Silver. The navy haired teen had a passive expression and open body language.

Nashi's eyes quickly move onto his hand looking at a specific card. Silver's eye dart to a card that was at the end of his deck. Nashi smirks making Silver grimace at his mistake. She points to the card; Silver grumbles and removes it from his hand and gives it to her. Joy walks over to Silver and sends him a comforting smile knowing how Nashi is.

"You know, Waffelcrisp, you're too easy to read." The Dragon Slayer smirks.

Silver sends her a glare, "Gee, I wonder why."

Joy shakes her head at the two and flies over and sits on Nashi's head. "Well you know," the girl starts, "perks of knowing someone since before you were in diapers."

Joy laughs and Silver rolls his eyes but smiles. They eventually finish their game with Nashi winning.

"Suck it, Ice Princess!" She exclaims as she high fives, Joy. Silver's eye twitches, "The game has to be rigged. There's no way that you, Flam Brian, beat me!"

"Oh, don't be a sore loser Sil." The Ice mage sends her another glare, making her laugh. Nashi gets up and walks over to the couch in front of her and sits on it. Taking Joy off her head, she puts the exceed in her lap and starts petting her, much to the cat's delight. Silver, who is still on the ground in front, feels a foot nudge his head. His head whips around to send yet another glare to the girl.

"Sorry." She said softly, not looking away from the now sleeping light blue exceed. The view that Silver had of his childhood friend was very different. Silver's head was by Nashi's ankles, so when he turned to glare at her, it gave him a very interesting sight. Nashi was wearing gray clothed shorts that were shorter than what she normally wears, giving him a full view of her legs. His face heats up at the sight.

"Hey," the said girl starts, "are you feeling ok? Your face looks red." She leans down, being careful of the animal in her lap, and put her surprisingly soft hand on his forehead. Silver flinches back in surprise.

"I'm fine." Silver says quickly. Nashi raises a brow to him with her hand still in the air. She bits her lips and retracts her hand and begins to pet Joy again. Silver, who is now a few feet away from Nashi, can see that she is wearing an orange tank top with her hair up and signature scarf.

Her scarf moved so that he had a clear view of her injury. When she took off her bandages for the night (she wanted to let the injury "breathe" before she wrapped it again) she purposefully made sure that her scarf hid it, she didn't notice that her scarf wasn't hiding it anymore.

He could see clear as day. The inch-thick gash that starts at the top of her right shoulder down three and a half inches below her collarbone. It's not bleeding anymore, but many scabs are covering it. The skin around it looks irritated and discolored.

Silver didn't know how long he was staring for, but it was long enough for Nashi to notice that he was staring at her. Nashi looks up, about to say something to tease the boy, but she noticed that he looked guilty, hurt even. She follows his gaze and realizes that her scarf wasn't hiding her injury anymore. Her eyes widen in fear, shock, nervousness, and many other emotions. She unconsciously starts petting Joy again.

There's a tense silence, they haven't talked about it yet. Nashi also hasn't told Silver about the theory Gray and Happy have.

Silver slowly gets up and hesitates before to move but continues to walk toward Nashi and sits next to her on the couch.

"Does it hurt?" Silver quietly starts. Nashi looks away, "It depends on what I'm doing." She's barely audible, but Silver hears. He clenches his teeth and his hands form into fists.

"I'm-"

"I never blamed you." Nashi interrupts. Silver's head whips up to look at the fire mage. She has a small smile, "You never meant to do anything. I know that you wouldn't hurt me like that." Silver nods.

After a much more comfortable silence, Silver speaks up, "I'm happy that Ajax finally grew some and asked my sister out." Nashi laughs, "Well, technically we helped. Like, a lot." Silver smiles and turns so that his back is against the arm of the couch, his legs are too long, so he has to have his legs go over Nashi's. The said girl gives him a look because she doesn't want to move Joy. Silver gives her his puppy dog eyes, making her sigh and gently move Joy to the good side of her chest and doesn't make eye contact with him. Silver, knowing that she has complied, happily put his legs on top of her lap.

They didn't talk again until they bid the other good night. They felt they didn't need to.

_~Next day~_

_Nashi's Point of view:_

I was woken up at freaking five am.

FIVE.

FREAKING. AM!

To put it simply, I was not in the best mood. Laxus got information that the prelims for today were going to be very long, and they wanted to start early, much to our dismay.

Cas was the unfortunate soul that was told to wake me up. She was probably in a good mood from her date last night, although, Cas isn't aware that the entire team knows that she and Jax went out for that reason, so I didn't ask why she was in a good mood.

She's dressed in a simple light blue, almost white, short-sleeved shirt with light wash jeans and she had her hair up into a ponytail and was most likely wearing a comfortable pair of shoes.

She leaves quite frightened for her life, not that anyone would blame her, and I mournfully remove myself from my warm safe heaven. I brush out my strawberry blonde hair and put it up into a messy bun. I go over to my bag and grab a navy blue and white striped shirt that has long baggy sleeves and grab dark wash jeans with sneakers and grab my keys and scarf on my way out.

I walk out of my shared room and see Juliet wearing a romper? Is that what it's called? There are too many types of clothing now, with some comfortable looking sandals. Emlyn, who is standing next to her, is wearing an army green long-sleeved shirt with dark wash jeans and white tennis shoes. By the door is Silver, who is wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes and next to him is Jaxen who is wearing a dark grey hoodie with jeans and shoes with Cascade on his right.

Before I could say anything, I immediately get dragged out of the hotel by Jaxen.

The walk to the building was full of my complaining. It got to the point where Jax handed me off to Silver because he was getting so annoyed with me. I asked Silver where the rest of the guild is and why they aren't coming with us.

"Only the teams competing could be allowed to go to the prelims. The hotels that the guilds are staying at are going to be able to watch it live from a lacrima."

When we arrived at the building where the prelims were being held, it was packed. There were so many scents in the air that Juliet and I were getting overwhelmed. It's not that we're not used to many different scents, FairyTail is full of them. It's just that we've gotten used to those scents that we don't notice it much anymore, but now since there are almost 300 guilds here with people we've never met and aren't used to is very overwhelming.

My body wavers back and forth, I hold my head from it being so confused. Silver and Emlyn, who knows exactly why Juliet and I are acting this way, immediately come to our sides and help us to where we'll be sitting for the instructions.

I don't remember anything until we got seated. Silver is to my right and Jaxen on his. I think you get my point.

After I sat for a while Silver placed a hand on my knee and spoke, "You good Nash?"

"I'm getting there. There are too many scents here that I'm not used to." I groan.

He gives my knee a reassuring squeeze, making me smile. My head is still pounding, I bring my hand to my head and rub my temples in a circular motion. Suddenly, an arm gently goes around my shoulders. I tense and look over to see that Silver is looking away from me, not meeting my eyes. I give him a confused look; he must've seen it because he put his hand on my head and lead it onto his shoulder. The only scent I smell now is his, smart bastard. I close my eyes from the comforting scent, my head feeling much better now.

I don't know how long we stayed there but eventually, Mato (the former king of Fiore) came out all happy and excited.

"Hey," I whispered to Silver, he turns his head to meet mine, giving me his full attention, "how in Mavis's name is he still alive?" Silver chuckles, our faces are so close that I could feel his breath, "I don't know. Maybe he's too stubborn to kick the bucket." My shoulders shake in a silent laugh.

"Hey!" Silver and I lean forward to see that Jaxen had a terrifying look on his face, we flinch.

"Shut. Up."

The two of us shake in fear, "Aye sir!" We go back to the position we were in before, silently fearing for our lives.

"Welcome, welcome, to the X813 Grand Magic Games!"

I kid you not, every single person in that stadium cheered as loud as they could. I cover my ears at the sudden volume change, I imagine Jul did the same.

"Alright, quiet down now kiddies." The pumpkin-headed man said.

_Narrator Point of view:_

Mato looked over the crowd in excitement. 'This will be a great year for the games, I can feel it.' He thought.

"Before I explain the prelims, I have an announcement." Everyone in the building quieted quickly.

"Not only does the Queen and sponsors choose who battles each other, but now the fans have a say in it!" Mato proudly exclaims.

Outside, the guilds could hear the entire city erupt in joy and excitement at the news.

"Now, since that's out of the way, let me explain the prelims!" It's now the guilds turn to erupt in excitement.

"As you can tell we've asked all of you to come early. The reason behind that is because there are almost over three hundred guilds here today!"

Juliet tenses underneath Emlyn's arm that's around her shoulder at the number, "Wow, that's so many!" Juliet exclaims. Emlyn chuckles at her friend's reaction.

"There are a lot more guilds then there used to be." Juliet nods at the explanation but is still worried. Emlyn observes her best friend's face and a small smile blooms on her face. Emlyn rubs her thumb over Juliet's left bicep, trying her best to comfort the Dragon Slayer. "Don't be scared Jul. Master choose you to be a main member of the team, right?" Juliet nods while biting her lip, "then you have nothing to be worried about. Master wouldn't have chosen you to do this if he didn't think you couldn't, and you know how Master loves to win." Emlyn says with a silly smirk. Juliet giggles and thanks, Emlyn. Emlyn pulls Juliet closer to her to give her a side hug when she let go, she kept her arm around the petite girl's shoulders.

"Now, the prelims will go like this; the guilds will be asked random questions, it might be about magic, battle tactics, people, history, math, random things. I will ask one question to a guild and they only get one shot to answer in only thirty seconds. and if they get it wrong, the opposing guilds have to buzz in, whoever buzzes in first gets to answer. The first wave will have thirty guilds will go at a time, there will be a total of ten rounds at first, the top two guilds of that round with the most points will be safe. The remaining twenty guilds of the previous wave will continue to the second. The second wave will have only four guilds go at a time and will have a total of five rounds. The top two guilds from each round with the most points are safe. The top ten guilds then go onto the last wave. The ten guilds will only have one round, whichever eight guilds at the end that have the most points qualify for the Grand Magic Games! Got all that?"

Mato looks around in excitement, the whole stadium is in silence. "No questions? Great! Let's get started!"

Everyone then starts to murmur about what's going on. Suddenly, groups of people start glowing then disappear. Everyone goes into panic mode, people start yelling, others start trying to silence them, people looking around confused, the whole shebang. There's a bright light on the stage where Mato is, making everyone look towards it. The groups of people that disappeared were standing on the stage behind tables that had buzzers, behind them was a humongous lacrima. Whatever guild was behind a table that table will show that guild's emblem, name, and the current points they have thanks to a lacrima that every table has implanted into them.

Mato walks to the front of the stage, "As you can see, a random guild will be teleported to the stage. This lacrima behind me will show you the question I have asked and how much time you have left to answer. Now, it's going to be a long day so let's get started!"

It wasn't until the third round that Team FairyTail saw familiar faces. The members of Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. FairyTail wasn't surprised that the two guilds were safe.

Mato wasn't kidding when he said that this would take long, it had to be almost noon.

It was now the final round and FairyTail knew that it was their turn. They were suddenly on the stage in front of hundreds of people. They were placed on the farthest table on the right. Across from them stood Sabertooth, much to Silver's dismay. Caelum saw Nashi and sent her a flirtatious smirk, making the strawberry blond mage laugh and shake her head.

Mato turns towards the thirty guilds, "It is time for the final round of the first wave, I'm assuming you all know what to do by now from observing, right?" Mato said looking directly towards FairyTail, specifically at a certain Ice and fire mage. The said two teens look at one another with wide eyes at being caught. A terrifying presence is behind them, making the two close friends flinch in fear of knowing who it is.

"Were you two sleeping?" Jaxen said in a scarily calm voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines, including Mato's. Silver and Nashi hastily shake their heads. Jaxen raises his fists and punches them in the back of their heads, making everyone flinch. The two teens aren't dead (surprisingly) and rub the back of their heads. Emlyn is snickering, trying to hold back her laughter. Juliet and Cascade sweatdrop at their teammates and sibling (and boyfriend) but have smiles on their faces.

"Anyways," Mato starts nervously, 'That must be Titania's son' Mato thought. "Let's get started."

"Oh," Silver says while rubbing his head still, "please do."

He gets hit once again, this time by Emlyn. Mato sweat drops, 'And that must be her daughter.'

Mato clears his throat, "Timbers," the said guild perks up. "what does Fiore mean?"

'That's so easy' everyone thought. Not even two seconds went by until a short green-haired male buzzed in. "It means flower." A loud ding went off and the number one appeared on their lacrima.

"Very good, I wanted to start easy, and since I did don't expect any more easy ones," Mato said darkly.

"Dream Eaters, this question is worth ten points. Name off all of the Golden Zodiac Keys."

"That's easy," Silver say into Nashi's ear making the girl look over to him with a questioning look, "you have all of them, there's only twelve, everyone knows that." Nashi's shoulder shakes in quiet laughter. She sends a look over to Caelum who meets her gaze with a confident, smug smile.

An older man scoffs then mumbles, "No more easy questions you say."

He goes up to the mic, "There are twelve Golden Zodiac Keys." He said in a snobby voice. This makes Nashi and Caelum laugh out loud, making people look at them strangely, especially their teammates.

Mato hums and then a loud buzz went off, indicating that the man was wrong. Everyone eye's go wide, including the man. "Wrong," Mato says in a sing like voice. Caelum and Nashi start laughing even harder at everyone's reaction. Apparently, people forgot that there are thirteen Zodiac Keys. "How is that possible? Your lying!"

"Nashi, what the hell is he talking about?" Silver asks, trying to make Nashi stop laughing. "Yeah, I'm confused too. As far as I'm aware, you hold all of the twelve Zodiac Keys." Cascade adds. Nashi finally calms down, "You're right, I do," she pauses, "technically." Her teammates give her a strange look.

Nashi buzzes in at the same time Caelum does. The two narrow their eyes at each other with smirks. "Ah, a tie I see. Well," he pauses and looks over to Caelum, "ladies first." Caelum mouth drops, Nashi blows a raspberry towards him. "Well, Miss Dragneel? Do you know the answer?"

Her teammates look at her with worry that she'll get it wrong but Nashi smirks, "Good old number thirteen, good sir."

"Nashi-" Jaxen starts, "Correct!" Mato says while his eyes twitch at the fact that she got it correct. He comes up with an idea, "Would you mind explaining your answer?"

'I got her now' he thought.

FairyTail looks at her in worry, but when they see that her face hasn't changed, they get confused.

"Well, originally there were thirteen Golden Zodiac Keys, the thirteenth one went missing and eventually people forgot about it, but about thirty years ago it was discovered again." Nashi puts her hands under her chin with a smug grin. "Well, if you know so much about it, what is it called?"

Without missing a beat Nashi replies, "The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus." Mato's mouth falls open and the lacrima adds ten points to their score. "Well, it looks like we got a smart cookie here, don't we?" Mato says darkly.

Nashi's teammates are bombarding her with questions, and she said she'll tell them later.

Nashi makes eye contact with Mato and they are both thinking the same thing.

**'It's on.'**  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ (A/N) Sorry of this is hard to understand, I tried my best to explain. I'm happy that I'm finally able to write about the GMG now. Thank you for reading! _ **


	21. Nope. Your Brother Just Made Me Question Life's Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So this chapter is MUCH longer than my normal chapters. This one is about 5,000 words longer actually, so I hope you all enjoy it. And thank you for your patience with me. I also tried a new thing with the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hope that works better for transitions. And this chapter is all over the place and at the time I've written this Authors note, I have not gone through and read everything so there will probably be a lot of spelling errors. Thank you for reading!

**_Last chapter:_ **

**_Nashi makes eye contact with Mato and they are both thinking the same thing._ **

**_'It's on.'_ **   
  
  


_Silver's point of view:_

"Dream Eaters, this question is worth ten points. Name off all of the Golden Zodiac Keys."

'No more easy questions my butt' I think to myself; everyone knows that answer. "That's easy," I say to FairyTail's very own celestial mage – who has ALL of the Golden Zodiac Keys – next to me.

Nashi gives me a questioning look, "You have all of them, there's only twelve, everyone knows that," I say confidently to her. Nashi then has the audacity to start laughing. I give her a very confused look, but she doesn't see it, because she looks over to the table across from us, where Sabertooth is, and Caelum gives her a smug smile making her silently laugh more (if that's even possible).

The man who was asked the question scoffs and mumbles something I can't hear and then moves closer to the mic, "There are twelve Golden Zodiac Keys." He said in a snobby voice. This makes Nashi and Caelum laugh out loud, making people look at them strangely, especially me and most likely our fellow teammates.

"Wrong." Mato said in a sing like voice. Everyone's brains are most likely trying to come up with the reason to why the older man is wrong. Nashi and Caelum laugh even harder.

"How is that possible? Your lying!"

'He has to be' I thought. "Nashi, what hell is he talking about?" I asked. Nashi doesn't stop laughing so I start trying to calm her down. "Yeah, I'm confused too. As far as I'm aware, you hold all of the twelve Zodiac Keys." Cascade adds.

Nashi finally calms down, "You're right, I do," she pauses, "technically." We all give her confused, strange looks. Nashi then buzzes in at the same as Angle Boy.

I laugh to myself 'I'm going to officially start calling him that.'

I can see that they narrow their eyes at each other, smirking. "Ah, a tie I see. Well," Mato looks over at Sabertooth, "ladies first." Angel Boy's mouth drops, and Nashi blows a raspberry at him.

'That's my girl' I try hiding my growing smug smile. Once my words registered to my brain, my face heats up dramatically at my previous thoughts. My embarrassment was quickly replaced by nervousness and worry that Nashi would get the question wrong.

Nashi is smarter than she looks, she just likes to act like she's stupid, but she can't answer this question correctly! Everyone knows that there are only twelve Golden Celestial Keys. That's it.

Everyone in the stadium is looking at her, she makes eye contact with Mato, "Good old number thirteen, good sir." I hear people start murmuring around us, I pinch the space between my brows. Jaxen sighs, "Nashi-"

"Correct!" Mato interrupted.

Even louder murmurs begin to form around us. My team and I, and all the other guilds, were shocked to hear that and our mouths drop, except one certain White Dragon Slayer across from us. 'How is he not shocked by the answer? I know he's also a Celestial Mage, but he couldn't have known that!'

I look back over to Mato, mouth still agape, and see his eye twitch, "Would you mind explaining your answer?"

My face contorts in confusion, 'That was never in the rules. He probably did it to throw her off. She must've guessed then.'

Without missing a beat Nashi replies, "Well, originally there were thirteen Golden Zodiac Keys, the thirteenth one went missing and eventually people forgot about it, but about thirty years ago it was discovered again." Nashi puts her hands under her chin with a smug grin.

I look over to my sister to see that she was very confused but also interested, along with Juliet who had the same look on her face.

My chest starts to hurt. 'How come I never knew any of this?' I asked myself. 'We tell each other everything, especially when it comes to magic. I've known her for years and have never heard her mention this. Then Angle Boy, who she has just recently met in person, seemed to know exactly what's she's talking about.'

Mato's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Well, if you know so much about it, what is it called?"

Once again, Nashi replies straight away, "The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus." Mato's mouth falls open and the lacrima adds ten points to our score. My team and I start bombarding her with questions, "I'll explain it to you all later, but right now" she narrows her eyes and looks right into Mato's, her gaze burning with determination, "we have a game to win."

We all give each other looks knowing she's telling the truth and focus on the rest of the prelims.

_Narrator Point of view:_

It was now seven at night, the prelims were finally ending with the start of the last wave. The ten guilds that made it this far are Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, FairyTail, Sabertooth, RedWing, Light Riders, Death Flame, Burning Rubies, and Safire Raiders.

The other guilds competing weren't allowed to leave until the prelims were over, much to their dismay.

Juliet was looking around, observing the other guilds - FairyTail was placed right in the center of the quilds - and notices that Death Flame was missing a member. "Em," Juliet whispers to the red head next to her. The older hums and looks down to Juliet, "that guild over there," she points to Death Flames table, Emlyn following her line of sight, "is missing a member."

"Yah, your right." Em mumbles, "Did they always only have five members?" Juliet shakes her head, "I don't think so, I remember seeing six people during their rounds." The two girls look at each other with the same unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

"Alrighty! We're finally in the last wave, are you all ready!" The entire city and stadium erupted into cheers.

Not giving the final ten guilds the time to get ready, Mato started throwing questions, "Light Riders!" The said guild snapped their heads towards the previous king, "What is the formula for calculating speed?"

Wizards usually don't have educations when they join guilds, so almost every member in Light Riders started sweating, except one.

A young man, looking like he was in his early twenties, with pure white hair and light grey eyes shook his head at his teammates, "Its distance divided by time." There's a loud ding signaling that the young man was correct, giving his team twenty points.

Mato claps his hands, "Good job! But none of us like cheaters now do we?" the pumpkin headed man smirked. The snow haired man's eyes narrow at the comment but says nothing.

"Sabertooth!" Being more prepared, Sabertooth didn't seem to be nervous. "What Is the latest fashion trend!" Dawn immediately lights up and uses her inhuman strength to push Milen out of her way to get to the microphone, making the God Slayer fall.

"It's a thing called a romper! It's like a dress but has places for both of your legs to go through like shorts!" Dusk hides her laugh by coughing while Caelum -who has no shame- bursts out laughing at his current teammate on the ground. Akine rolls her eyes and helps Milen up with Revali looking around not paying attention.

"Burning Rubies!" The said guild flinches, "Name all the colors in the rainbow." They all relax and a woman in her thirties with short blue hair goes up to the mic to answer, "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple."

A loud buzz went off signaling that she was wrong, making many people confused. Juliet, Dawn, and Skyla press their buzzers at the exact same time. Mato's eyes widen in surprise at how fast these girls are.

"Ok, we have a three-way tie, how about we have the youngest go first." Skyla and Dawn groan, knowing that they're both older than Juliet. The said girl has a small smirk on her face that only Emlyn notices, making her snicker at her best friend's secrete competitive side.

Confidently, Juliet goes to the microphone, "It's Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet."

"Correct!" Mato exclaims and gives FairyTail twenty points. Juliet has a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes for being able to help her team get more points. Emlyn puts her arm around Juliet, giving her a side hug.

About an hour later Mermaid Heel had one hundred and twenty points, Lamia Scale sat at one hundred, Blue Pegasus at one hundred and eighty points, FairyTail held one hundred tying them with Lamia Scale, Sabertooth had one hundred and sixty, RedWing is tied with Sabertooth at one sixty, Light Riders had eighty, Death Flame was tied with Blue Pegasus, Burning Rubies had sixty making them be tied with Safire Raiders, making Safire Raiders have sixty points.

With it being eight at night, all the guilds were ready to be done, but Mato wasn't finished with them yet.

"Alright kitties, only two questions left!" Screams of joy erupted from almost everyone.

"FairyTail!" The exhausted guild turn their attention to the previous king, "How do you cook a Wyvern egg?"

Everyone moved out of the way for Jaxen to come up to the mic. He clears his throat, "You need to be more specific." Cascade sighs in pity for the poor pumpkin and smiles at her food loving boyfriend, with Emlyn and Juliet joining in knowing how this is going to go.

"Mato eyes go wide from shock, "I beg your pardon?"

A-Jax leans down so that his arms are resting on the table, "There are five types of Wyverns and all of their eggs are different, meaning that each one needs to be cooked a different way." The violet hair man looked expectantly at the pumpkin.

'Never thought Titania's son would be a foodie.' Mato thought with a worried look on his face, not expecting this outcome.

"Well?" Jaxen asks still looking at the man.

"The fire one." Mato says, hoping that Fire Wyverns exist. Jax smiles a little while he begins to explain, in detail mind you, how to properly cook a Fire Wyvern egg. After ten minutes Mato had enough and gave FairyTail twenty more points giving them an overall score of one hundred and twenty.

"Ok," Mato sounds exhausted, "Last question is worth forty points. It's a free for all so whatever team pushed their button first gets to answer." The guilds nod. There was a lot riding on Light Riders, Safire Raiders, and Burning Rubies.

Mato clears his throat, "Find the last five numbers!" A lot of guilds drop their mouths at what they saw.

8, 18, 11, 15, 5, 4, 14, 9, 19, 1, 7, 17, 6, 16, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

No one presses their buttons yet; the smarter wizards were trying to figure out what the numbers are.

A certain strawberry blonde started to try and figure it out, "There's no numerical pattern here so how could we figure out what the other five numbers are! They all just look like random numbers put together in a line. This has to be a joke. How can anyone make sense of this? Maybe there's a completely new form of math they created so that we would never be able to answer. The lowest number is one and the highest is nine-teen, which means that the numbers have to be between one and nine-teen. What if-"

"Oi!" Silver hits her in the back of her head to shut her up.

"What?" She glares as she rubs the spot he hit.

"If you keep mumbling and figure it out, other people might hear you!" Nashi opens her mouth to protests but closes it after his words reach her brain.

Before she could speak, a series of 'Don't do it!' and 'You idiot!' occurred at the guild, Light Riders, table.

A young girl, looking barley eleven with very long neon yellow hair, goes up to the buzzer and presses it. "It's ten, thirteen, three, twelve, and two."

A tall brown-haired man pats her shoulder, "It's alright Aki, you tried but that's not-"

"CORRECT!" Mato exclaims, happy to have that done with. Everyone starts to look at the young girl in astonishment and confusion. "How did you- What did you-" The brunet starts asking. She takes a look around the stadium and decides that she'll just use the mic to tell everyone, "The numbers are in alphabetical order starting with e for eight. It also had the numbers one through nineteen and was missing those five numbers."

"How could I not see that!" Nashi groans into her hands. Silver pats her back trying to console her with Juliet trying to do the same while Emlyn and Jaxen laugh at her with Cascade sending them dirty looks.

The large lacrima showed who would be competing in the Grand Magic Games, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, FairyTail, Sabertooth, RedWing, Light Riders, and Death Flame.

"Congratulations to these eight guilds! We're excited to see you all participate tomorrow!"

No one really cheered to much because they were all so tired, but the guilds that made it were extremely happy and were excited to party about it when they get back to their hotels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around eight thirty now, and Nashi was absolutely done. She just felt so tired and she didn't know why. It's not like they did anything except answer questions today.

Her and Silver were hanging in the back of the group with Emlyn and Juliet leading them all.

Nashi goes behind Silver and bumps her head in between his shoulder blades with a groan. The curly haired teen looks over his shoulder, only to see the said Dragon Slayer looking at him with a certain pleading look in her eyes, that he knows all too well.

He looks away from her, "No." Nashi hits her head in the same spot again, but much harder.

"Nashi, I don't want to carry you. You can walk." He says, still not looking at her because, he knows that if he does, he's done for.

Nashi then has the bright idea and uses the rest of her remaining strength to jump into the ice mage's back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and arms around his neck, almost choking him.

Silver stumbles and instinctively put his arms under her thighs, he wheezes, "Nashi! I can't breathe!" She lets out a quite 'sorry' and releases her arms slightly.

Once Silver caught his breath, he grumbled profanities at the Mage on his back. He turned his head to tell her to get off his back, but when he turned, Nashi's face was way closer than he thought it was.

She had her eyes closed, she looked peaceful with her features relaxed. Silver closed his mouth and decided not to bother her, she really did look tired. Which was weird because they didn't do anything remotely active today besides from walking and answering questions.

'I'll ask Jul to look at her later', Silver said to himself.

About five feet ahead of them was Cascade and Jaxen. Cascade has a proud smug look on her face, "See! Look at them!" the bluenette exclaimed, making her boyfriend chuckle at her actions.

"No! Look!" Cascade grabs Jax's face with her hands and turns it towards Nashi and Silver and gestures towards them.

Jaxen grabs Cas's hands, making her release his face, "Yes Cas, I see them."

The water mage looks him straight in the eye and moves closer to him and claps, "Chem-is-try." In his face.

A-Jax laughs quietly and pushes her face away with his pointer finger, making her pout. Jaxen grabs her left hand with his right and intertwined their fingers. Jaxen gives Cascade a soft smile, making her flush and slap his shoulder with her spare hand.

Cascade bites her lip, "When do you think we should tell our parents and, well, everyone?"

Jaxen thinks thoughtfully, "I don't know, I don't think now would be a good time to do it, but maybe after the games?"

Cas nods in agreement, "I like that idea." she smiles and looks back down to the ground. Jaxen notices that something's off.

He looks down at her, "What else is on your mind, Cas?" The mage bites her lip again, "I'm happy were together, really, you have no idea, it's just..." she trails off.

"Just..." Jaxen says, trying to keep her talking and squeezes her hand to comfort her.

She sighs, "I'm worried that some people won't like it." Jaxen raises an eyebrow at that.

"Like, what if my dad doesn't approve for some reason, or the dense Scab back there gets upset that you're dating me. Or, even worse, what if your parents aren't happy with it, maybe Emlyn won't like the idea either." She quickly says and takes a deep breath when she finishes.

Jax chuckles, making Cascade blush, "What! What are you laughing at!" she hits him, again, with her spare hand, but much harder this time.

"I don't know if you've been aware, but practically everyone has bets on us for when we'll finally get together. My mom's in on it, as well as Juvia might I add" Cascade makes a face and opens her mouth to retaliate.

"No, I'm serious. One of the many perks of helping Aunt Mira and Mirai with the bar late, is that I overhear A LOT of things that I probably shouldn't hear." He ends with a grimace, making her laugh a bit.

She still gives him a skeptical look, "Ok, if that were true, that still doesn't rule out our siblings and the rest of the team."

Jax rolls his eyes at that, "We for sure don't need to worry about Nashi, that's a fact." Cascade laughs, "Juliet and Gale probably would just be happy for us, and Emlyn adores you. And Silver, well, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that if I don't do anything he'll approve."

'Although you really don't need to worry about any of them because, they kinda already know about us and Silver and Nashi helped me get my plan together, but I don't really want you to know that so they all agreed to pretend that nothing's going on between us.' Jaxen thought.

Cascade smiled, "Yah, ok, maybe; but you can't be sure."

"But I made you feel better about it." Jaxen adds with a proud smile.

Cas bumps their shoulders, "You are such a dork." she snorts.

Jaxen leans in with a smug smile, "But I'm your dork."

Cas smiles again and shakes her head, "Yah, I guess you are now, huh." She says with a fond look in her eyes.

Jaxen looks behind them to see Silver, who was still carrying Nashi, wear a small smile at the scene he had just watched, making Jaxen's heart warm that one of his best friends (who also just so happens to be his girlfriends' brother), approves.

A few yards ahead of the new couple, Emlyn and Juliet were conversing about the said couple behind them.

"So, you're really ok with them being a thing?" Juliet asks the burgundy haired teen.

Emlyn snorts, "Of course I am, you and I have known that he's liked her for years now. Besides, I like Cascade a lot. I think she's a really good influence."

Juliet raises a brow, "How so?"

"Well," Emlyn starts, "He's always been good at reading people, but Cas has encouraged him to look at relationships differently, whether it's his own or others. She's also made him step out of his comfort zone a lot more recently."

Juliet's eyes squint in thought, "Yah, I guess she has."

Emlyn laughs at her friend, "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep squinting like that Jul." She said while she points at the space between Juliet's eye brows.

The younger girl pouts and swats Em's hand away, "I am not. Jella says that's just a myth."

Emlyn rolls her eyes, "Yah, well, my dad is my dad and yah." Her words sound off because she didn't know what to say, making the bluenette next to her giggle. Emlyn bumps their shoulders together, making the younger girl next to her laugh harder.

Once Juliet had finally calmed down, she had something that she wanted to ask. Juliet looks away, "Hey, so, I'm curious," Emlyn turns her head, giving Juliet her full attention, "have you ever liked someone the way A-Jax and Cas like each other?" Emlyn's face contorts in confusion at the question.

"I don't think so, why?" Emlyn asks skeptically.

"I just said I was curious, that's all." Juliet said a little too loudly.

Emlyn puts her hands up, "Ok, well then let me ask you something."

Juliet finally meets Emlyn's gaze, "What?" she says with a little pink on her cheeks.

"Do you like someone like that?" The redhead had a small smirk on her face. Juliet's face burns at the thought.

The Sky Mage didn't know if she did or didn't, but she had been feeling differently about Emlyn lately and was wondering why her heart sped up when the red head was near, or why her stomach had knots when Em did something that made her laugh. Deep down she knows, but is trying to keep it down for as long as she can.

"N-No, of course not! That would be absurd!" She exclaims with nervous laughter.

"Right..." Emlyn says skeptically with a smirk making Juliet hit her friend on the arm, face still red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at their hotel fairly early in the evening, at least Fairy Tail's version of early. Once they opened the door to their hotel, they were bombarded with the smell of booze.

'Cana arrived.' The five teens thought with sweat drops.

Nashi's eyes quickly open and she coughs and scrunches her nose at the sudden smell. Silver pinched her thigh for coughing on him, Nashi pulled his ear in retaliation. She laughed at Silver shaking his head trying to get her to stop, but when Nashi breathed in to laugh, she deeply regretted it and quickly closed her mouth and covered her nose.

When they walked in, they were greeted 'congratulations!' and 'we knew you six would do it!'. Cana abruptly come in front of them with two barrels in hand.

"You guys rock! You guys bought me five free barrels of beer!" Cana slurs. The six teens laughs and move past her saying 'thanks'.

Erza goes up to her kids and gives them hugs with Jella soon following her lead.

Juliet was greeted with a bone crushing hug from her mother, who was crying about how proud she and Romeo were. Juliet pats her mom's arm trying to get air making Wendy release her, giving Romeo the chance to hug her to, when he was done, Carla and Tempest congratulate her to.

Cascade, Silver and Nashi, who was still on his back, walk over to where Gray and Juvia were sitting with Happy, Blaze, Joy and of course Rain and Igneel.

"Nashi!" Iggy and Joy exclaim with big smiles. Nashi gets offs of Silver's back and opens up her arms to them, having the same smile as them. Igneel jumps, landing perfectly into her arms and joy flies into her neck, hugging her that way.

"Hey you two!" She squeezes her younger brother and sets him down getting the chance to hug Joy fully.

The exceed backs away and sits on Iggy's head, "You guys did great!" Joy compliments.

"Yah! I didn't watch all of it because it was boring stuff, but you did great!" Iggy adds, making Nashi laugh. She notices that Blaze isn't here.

"Hey, where your partner in crime and brother?" She asks the two.

Joy rolls her eyes, "He was tired and went to bed early, making me have to look after this little runt." She tickles Iggy's neck with her tail, making the boy giggle and swat at her tail making Nashi' laugh at the two.

Silver and Cascade were greeted with a big hug from Juvia. "Juvia and Gray-sama are so proud of you two!" Gray nods in agreement while he takes a sip of his beer.

"Thanks mom." The twins both say to her. Juvia releases them and Rain goes up and hugs them to the best of her ability.

"Good job and all, but what did you even do Sil? At least Cas answered a few questions, but you didn't answer any!" Rain says to her older brother after hugging him and Cascade.

Cascade and her father snort at the comment while Juvia just looks like she expected this answer somehow and sits back down by her husband.

Silver looks at his sister with wide eyes, "Kitten," he puts his hand over his heart, "you wound me." He says dramatically and falls to his knees.

"How could you say that to your, oh so loving and devoting older brother." Silver adds, now on the ground by Rain's feet.

"Because, what I said is true Waffle Crisp." Rain had her hands over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

Silver's eye shoot open at the name and his eye twitches, "Oh, now you just crossed a line you should've never have crossed." Silver quickly gets up and grabs Rain and swings her around, making the little girl giggle.

Juvia and Gray watch the scene in front of them with warm smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About four hours later, it was now around midnight, and everyone was retiring to their rooms. Igneel tried to stay with Nashi but ended up with Rain, Gray, and Juvia were staying. Joy and Tempest went into the room where Carla, Happy, and Blaze were and said goodnight to them and joined the others.

The six teens and the two exceeds head into their room and all crashed onto the couches and loveseat.

After a while of quite chatter, Nashi got up and Joy followed her and went towards the room Nashi was sharing with Cascade to head to bed.

"Wait just a minute there Nash." Nashi pauses mid-step, knowing what Jaxen was about to say. She was hoping she could avoid this.

Joy flies onto the top of her head and Nashi turns around to see her teammates giving her expecting looks. Especially Silver who had a small glare in his eyes.

"You know what I'm about to say, right?" Jaxen asks. Nashi nods and bites her lip in thought. She sighs and looks up to Joy, who was already looking at her.

"Go wake him up and see if he's up for talking to everyone about it." Joy gives Nashi a look, making sure she was ok with this. Nashi nods and Joy flies over to the window and goes into the town.

Nashi looks back to her team and looks down at her hands. "Nash," Nashi looks up, "who is Joy getting?" Silver asks seriously.

"Is it someone we know?" Cascade adds.

"Why haven't we heard about any of this before?" Jaxen says with a pointed look in his eyes.

Tempest joins in, "Are they dangerous?"

Nashi takes a deep breath and is internally figuring out how to kill these three. She pinches her noise, "I don't want to say, yes it's someone you all know, but not personally, and because he and I have been avoiding this conversation for as long as we could for our sake, and yes he has the ability to be but isn't"

Juliet face is scrunched in confusion, "So, their magic can be dangerous?"

Nashi nods and opened her mouth to speak but gets interrupted by Joy flying back into the room.

The exceeds panting, "Wow," Silver says, "has to be a new record." Joy looks over to him with a smile.

"Not really, he's in the city," She looks over to Nashi, "He said that the garden would be good and he said that he'd having the same issue so, it works out." Nashi thanks joy and walks towards the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Silver asks.

"Nashi gives him a deadpan look, "I'm not leaving this hotel until I'm in more comfortable cloths and I need to put on my bandages." She opens her door and heads inside the room. The other five teens look at each other, waiting for someone to do something. Cas ends up getting up first and heads into the shared room she has with Nashi to change, Jul and Em follow her lead and go into their shared room. Jaxen and Silver grumble and go to theirs and change as well.

Cas walks in and see's that Nashi has already taken off her shirt, scarf and bandages, giving Cascade a full view of her wound for the first time sense the day she got it. It looked really irritated and the skin around it looked bruised or discolored.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Nashi says while she grabs a long-sleeved pastel orange shirt from her bag.

Cascade flinches at Nashi's tone, "I didn't mean-"

Nashi carefully puts the shirt on, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, especially in that tone," she looks towards Cas, "I'm sorry."

Cascade gives Nashi an understanding smile, "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have been staring at it anyways."

Nashi smiles at her and grabs a pair of checkered black and white pants that Cascade swore were her brothers.

"Aren't those my brothers?" Cascade asks while she grabs a short dark blue night shirt.

Nashi freezes, which looks hilarious because she only has one leg in the pant hole, "Um, no?"

Cas chuckles, "Sure."

Nashi finishes putting on her pants and Cascade has changed into the short dark blue shirt with a pair of leggings, Cas then grabs a large olive-green sweatshirt that Nashi has never, in her life seen Cascade wear.

"Isn't that A-Jax's sweater?" Nashi asks with a smirk. 'Oh, how the tides have turned'.

Cascade now freezes, "Aha, no. I don't, think so?" she laughs nervously.

"Right." Nashi says, making Cascade glare at her. Nashi mouths 'that's how I felt' when she grabs her scarf and keys on her way out the door and puts on a white pair of sneakers, with Cascade following behind her quickly getting on her fuzzy purple slippers.

The two girls were happy that it hadn't been so awkward in the room with the current situation.

Jaxen was wearing a white t-shirt with black sweatpants with his normal shoes, Silver had blue and white checkered pants and a black shirt that said 'DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE' below those words was a tiny line that says, 'YOU LITTLE REBEL'. It was a shirt Nashi had got him last year for Christmas, it warmed her heart a little that he chose to wear that considering that he's a little mad at her.

Juliet had on a spaghetti strap baby-blue nightgown that went down to right above her knees and had a white cardigan over the gown with orange kitten slippers. Emlyn wore an army-green short sleeve shirt that said 'I BAKE BECAUSE PUNCHING PEOPLE WITHOUT CONTEX IS FROWNED UPON' and black clothed shorts.

It was quite for a moment, no one moved. Nashi walked to the door.

"Well?" She looks towards her team, "Do you want to meet him or what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the garden was tense.

Juliet and Emlyn were talking, as well as Cascade and Silver but talking about something much serious and Jaxen and Nashi walked in front of everyone leading them to the garden.

"How come we've never heard of this thirteenth key before. I understand me, Jul, Em, and Cas, but Silver?" Jaxen asks.

Nashi sighs and looks up, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Not that it helped anything, only a few stars were visible from all the lights coming from the city. 'This is why I'm glad we live in the forest' she comments to herself.

"I don't know. I'm not the holder of it so It's never been important to discuss about to any of you." She says, not looking at A-Jax.

Jaxen looks astonished, "Not important? Not important! Nashi, as I'm very sure you're aware of, the Golden Celestial Keys are very important and powerful when they come together. The fact that there's one were not aware of is a bit concerning."

Nashi turns her head to look at Jaxen, "Listen, I know that you guys are hurt that I didn't tell you something that's important to me, but there are people that know of its existence."

Cascade moves closer to the two, "Yah, I've been meaning to ask, how does Mato know about it?"

"Yah, I'm actually curious about that to." Silver adds.

"Us as well." Em states for both her and Juliet.

Nashi is, once again, mentally planning on the ways to kill her teammates, "I don't know for sure, ok. I have a theory that I'm not entirely sure about, I'm going to bring it up to the person we're meeting up with to see if he agrees or not." Nashi says tensely as they walk into the garden.

The garden is open to all of the Participants this year at any time. So, it's convenient to come here because all of the other guild were most likely sleeping.

They sit on benches that can fit two per person while Nashi goes and sits on the fountain in the center.

Not even minutes later, Juliet and Nashi hear grass rustling. Juliet sniffs the air to see if she can distinguish any scents and she smells one that has become very familiar to her recently. Murmurs then are heard by everyone else and they all turn their heads towards the hedge it's coming from.

When Juliet saw the first person to walk in, her eye light up, "Akine!" Juliet quickly stands up from the bench she was sitting on with Emlyn and runs towards the girl. The girl was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pajama pants so long that you couldn't see her feet.

The said girl eyes widen at the familiar voice. Juliet gives her a big hug, "What are you doing here?" she says and signs at the same time when she lets go. Juliet has improved very quickly at ASL, making Akine feel proud and happy that she has successfully taught someone ASL and has someone to talk to.

Before the Akine could sign anything, the rest of the people behind her come into everyone's view.

"We could ask you the same thing little girl." Revali said, looking down at the Dragon Slayer. Revali wore what looked to be a red satin night shirt and pant set.

"Rev, you shouldn't talk to people that way! It's rude!" Dawn exclaims with Milen beside her, making Revali scoff and mutter 'don't call me that' and walked away from the two girls. Milen was wearing a large maroon sweatshirt and white sweatpants while dawn wore a long-sleeved neon pink and orange shirt with short white shorts and sandals.

Caelum and Dusk walk in, looking like they were in a serious conversation. Dusk wore a purple pastel tank top with navy blue lacy shorts and sandals, while Caelum wasn't wearing a shirt and was just wearing long white pants that had letters all over it.

Silver and Caelum make eye contact, making Caelum stop his conversation with Dusk.

"Nash, why are they here? Specifically, him?" he snarls toward the blonde. Caelum smirks and walks towards Nashi, making Silver's blood boil and Dusk confused.

"You to huh?" Caelum asks with his normal cocky tone but had a soft look only Nashi and Dusk saw.

Nashi nods, "You ready to do this?" she asks.

Caelum puts on his flirty façade, "You know it." Nashi saw through it and could tell he was nervous about this conversation to.

Silver blinks his eyes multiple times, not believing this. "He's the person were meeting up with?!"

Caelum opens his mouth to say something but Nashi is quick to cover it, "Yes, he is." She gives Caelum a look when she removes her hand, making him scratch the back of his neck. She looks towards everyone.

"Could you all sit in front of us so we don't need to look around a whole lot?" They all comply, some more reluctant then others.

Everyone was seated and before either Caelum or Nashi could start, Silver asked a question on everyone's mind, "Why the hell are you two so comfortable with each other?"

Caelum raised a brow to Silver, "You really haven't figured it out yet, glacier boy?" Silver's eye twitches at the name.

"Were an item of course!" He says with his arm around an unamused Nashi. Everyone's mouths drop at the comment.

Silver feels so, so angry at the idea at Nashi and Caelum being a couple. He didn't know why, he already hated the idea of Nashi in a relationship, but her and Caelum makes him so mad he doesn't know why.

Everyone started talking besides from Dusk and Akine. "How could you get someone like her?", "HOW DID CAELUM FIND SOMEONE IN GENERAL!", "Why is this important?", "My ship, how could it... but this doesn't...What!?", "You two don't even know each other!", "When would they have had the time to talk with one another?", "Why weren't we aware of this?", "WHAT!? WHEN?! HOW!? RUNT, HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING!"

"Cae," The blonde flinches.

"Yah?" he asks nervously.

"Close your eyes." Caelum doesn't hesitate, having an idea of what she's doing.

"BLAZING STARS!" A bright white light appears making everyone who was talking stop to close their eye at the sudden light. When they got their eye sight back, they look over to the mage that cast it.

"Please do NOT listen to him. Please for the love of Mavis herself, do not believe that." She slapped Caelum's chest hard when he started laughing.

Nashi's teammates felt like they were on a roller-coaster, especially Silver.

Dusk had a wave a realization wash over her, "You two have known each other for years, haven't you?"

Nashi, who was currently climbing onto Caelum back hitting him, turns her attention to Dusk and quickly gets off of Caelum with a blush on her face, making the blonde laugh.

"Yah, we have." Caelum says in a soft voice none of them have heard before, besides Nashi, Joy and Dusk.

Joy was somehow stuck under Silver and was finally freed from her prison, "CAE!" the exceed exclaims and gives him a hug because she couldn't give him one earlier.

Caelum wraps his arms around Joy, "I finally get my hug from you, huh." Joy laughs at the comment and backs away and flies onto the top of his head, something she's done a lot tonight.

Silver opens his mouth to ask questions but Caelum interrupts him, "Just let us explain our relationship and the key before any of you start asking questions." Silver grumbles and somehow complied, probably because of Jaxen's death glare he was getting.

"Thank you." Nashi says and gives Caelum a look saying that he was going to start.

"Alright, so Nashi and I have known each other for years, like Dusk said. We first met at, I don't know, like, six months after Nashi was born. I think I was almost a year old," Caelum looks over to Nashi, seeing if he was right, she nods, "If you all aren't aware, my mom, Yukino, was very close friends with Lucy. So, whenever Lucy would come visit, we would spend time together and vice versa. That went on until..." Caelum didn't need to finish that sentence.

Lucy's death was a big thing. It went around all of Fiore and all of the guilds. Many people mourned her and went to her funeral to give their condolences to her close friends and family.

"...We didn't see each other much during that time, and it's something I'm still angry with myself with for not being there for you," he said looking at Nashi, who had her hand on his shoulder, "about a year after, that, we started to see each other when we were nearby the other's guild. For the past three years we've visited each other at our houses at night, mostly it's me going to hers to see Iggy and Joy, you know three for the prize of one," Caelum smiles at Nashi, who smiles back, "I really do care about her and I'm sure it's the same for me, I love her like she's my own sister, so yah."

Caelum ends and gestures to Nashi to talk about the key now, "Oh, ok, my turn now, alright. So, as most of you are aware, I hold all of the Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys, but as you all learned today, there are actually thirteen, not twelve."

"So where is this thirteenth key then?" Milen asks.

"Angle face over there has it, right?" Silver answers.

Nashi snorts at the name, "Oh, how have I not come up with that?" she asks herself. Caelum doesn't know whether to feel flattered or mocked at.

Nashi clears her throat, "Yes, Caelum here does have the thirteenth key, Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer," Nashi grabs his belt and turns it so that she can grab the key off of his key holster. Caelum gives her a look, to which she rolls her eyes, "this, right here," she gestures to the key, "is that key. When Yukino still did jobs, she had Libra, Pieces, and Ophiuchus and many other silver keys that Caelum now has. When Caelum was born Aunt, Yu made a very difficult decision. She ended up giving my mother Pieces and Libra because she made the decision to take care of Cae and to be done with jobs. Good Celestial mages and their spirits create very strong bonds with each other, so giving a spirit away is a very difficult thing to do, but she did it knowing that the two keys were meant to be with the other ten, well, eleven, keys and to be with a mage who would work with them and their abilities. She kept all of her silver keys and Ophiuchus in case Caelum wanted to or was a Celestial mage, and turns out, he was. So, he has had the key ever sense they found out he could use Celestial magic." Nashi finally ends.

Caelum claps his hands, "Now, we will take questions." Everyone's silent, not knowing how to process the information that they have just received. Slowly Akine, who is seated next to Juliet and Emlyn, raises her hand. Caelum and Nashi nod, confirming that she can ask her question. Juliet gets prepared to translate for everyone.

<Why didn't Mrs. Eucliffe give Mrs. Dragneel all of her keys? Don't get me wrong I have deep respect for Mrs. Eucliffe, but I just don't get why she just didn't give your mother all of her keys when she decided to be finished with jobs. And yes, I know you already said that she wanted to keep some for Caelum, but that still doesn't make any sense to me. And now I'm rambling. Sorry.>

"Aki, you're fine, don't think that way." Juliet says right when Akine said 'sorry', making Akine flush and Nashi and Caelum laugh.

Caelum thinks for a moment, "Yah, I honestly don't know either why mom did that. Maybe she had a feeling about me being a Celestial Mage. We don't know, we're just telling you what we've been told."

"How have none of us notice either of you two seeing the other? I know you said that you both see each other at night, which sounds very wrong but that's just me talking here. So, why the secrecy with your relationship and the key?" Revali asks.

"I think at some point we did discuss the key. Even know, we try to keep it on the down low that I have all of the Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys, which are known to give off or give the user extreme power. And don't get me wrong, if all twelve are used together at once, that will happen. That's why they've been separated for such a long time. So, keeping the fact that there's another key that can give the twelve more power is a bad thing to get out, that's why the two of us have tried to keep that just between us and Caelum's parents, and well the royal family apparently to as long as we have. As for our relationship, we kinds just figured that it would just be better if not many people knew about it, especially our guilds." Nashi thoroughly explained.

Everyone then asked tons of questions, some asked about their childhood together, which Nashi was WAY too happy to obliged to talk about in Caelum's opinion, and other asked more about the Key.

The only person who hasn't talked at all sense Nashi and Caelum explained everything, Silver. That was very worrying for Nashi, she'll talk to him later.

Everyone ended up talking about anything after that, which made Caelum and Nashi happy that their teams were getting along somewhat. Someone mentioned that it was getting pretty late and that they all should head back to their hotels.

Akine and Juliet bid the other goodnight and Caelum and Nashi hugged and when they turned and follow their teams, Nashi quickly turned around and ran towards Caelum and slapped him hard on his back, giving him a five star.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Caelum screams at the retreating pinknette.

"I LOVE YOU, CAE!" Nashi screamed back with Joy flying beside her, cackling.

Nashi caught up with her team and walked beside Silver towards the back of the group. They walk beside each other in an awkward silence. Joy took that as her moment to leave and flies towards Jaxen and Cascade.

Right when Nashi opened her mouth, Silver speaks first, "How come you never told me." His voice soft, hurt even.

When Nashi confirmed that she and Caelum have known each other for years, he recalled the conversation he and Caelum had at the Balsamico Castle when Caelum asked about his relationship with Nashi because he was close to her. Silver didn't believe him at all, but it was apparently true, and it hurt that the person he's known since he was in diapers felt that she couldn't tell him about a friendship she had for such a long time.

Nashi gives him a worried look, "You mean about the key, or about Caelum?"

Silver stops walking and turns towards her, "All of it!" he exclaims, making her flinch.

"Nash, I've known you since we were in diapers. You know me like the back of your hand and I know you like mine. So, it hurts to find out that someone that I care about thought that she couldn't tell me something really hurts." Silver looks away from her, making Nashi look at him with a hurt expression.

She never meant to hurt him. Never. She just thought it would be the best if he didn't know about the key so that he wouldn't have to be a target and he and Caelum do NOT get along. She doesn't want her two favorite people hating the other.

Nashi grabbed his face with her hands and softly moved it so that he was facing her, "Sil, I never, never, hid this from you to hurt you. You have to know that. The fact that some people know that I have all of the twelve zodiac keys makes me a target for some people, and the fact that people know that you and I are very close also makes you a target. The fact that there's another key would put another target on your back, and I don't want that. You mean to much for me to have any more targets on your back because of me." She ended with her voice barley a whisper.

Silver grabs her wrists and rubs his thumbs against her skin, and doesn't move her hands away, "Well, I don't know if you're aware ya little Runt, but I care about you too much to not have targets on my back for you. When will you figure it out that you can't get rid of me that easily."

Silver notices that Nashi has tears in her eyes when she gave him a watery laugh, "You haven't called me Runt in a long time there, Liver."

The old name makes Silver laugh quietly, "And you haven't called me that in years thankfully." Silver has a warm smile on his face while he's looking at Nashi and puts their foreheads together.

Nashi's heart is doing flips in her stomach right now, but she ignores it and just focuses on the man in front of her.

After a while Nashi backs away, "We need to head back. We have a big day tomorrow." Silver nods and they both start walking side by side in a silence they haven't had since that night on the pull-out couch.

Halfway to the hotel, Silver loops his arm in Nashi's, something they haven't done in a while, making the younger smile.

When they reached the hotel, Silver untangled his arm from Nashi's and open the door and bowed, "My lady." His voice sounding very proper.

Nashi laughed and (tried to) curtsey, "Why thank you, sir." She responds back with a giggle, making Silver laugh with her.

Once they reached their room and walked in the bid each other good. But just before Nashi shut her door completely, Silver said something way out of character and made Nashi's face hotter than the sun, "Don't bother returning my pants. They look better on you anyway."

Nashi's mouth drops while he just shut his door behind him like nothing happened. Nashi numbly went over to her side of the room where her bed was. "Nashi, you ok?" Cascade asked sleepily.

"Nope. **Your brother just made me question life's existence**."


	22. Important!!

Hi! Sorry for the extremely late update. I hope your all doing well considering everything that's going on on right now.

I am going to re-write this story. I'm doing this to fix up plot holes I've made, fix ages, and add characters to this story.

It's been bothering me for a really long time now that I've forgotten cannon events like how Gajeel pictured him and Levy having twins and !!SPOILERS FOR 100 YEAR QUEST!! That it's been confirmed that Levy's pregnant so that would mean their child would be the oldest.

I'm not going to change Silver's name to Storm, I came up with all of these characters before Hiro Mashima drew and gave names to the future kids (besides from Nashi).

I've been working on it already so hopefully I'll have it up soon. I think I'm just going to make a new work and put re-write on the end of the title.

Again I hope your all doing safe. Thank you to the people who've read this story!


	23. Prologue set back

Hi! So, I'm working on the prologue and I've come across a itsy problem. 

It's going to take me a while to write.

I didn't realize how much it was going to be until a few thousand words didn't even get through 1/4 of the prologue.

So, it will take much longer for me to write this and I'm sorry about that.

I'm having someone beta read for me to make sure that this prologue will be good and enjoyable for you people to read.

Thank you all for the votes on Wattpad, kudos on ao3 and comments, I know there not a lot, but I really appreciate them, so again thank you for staying with my story.

I will try my hardest to finish this, and I hope you'll all enjoy it when it is. Thank you!!


End file.
